Spencer and the Library
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: Spencer is hired to work on a private library of a businessman named David Rossi not knowing that he was chosen specifically for the task. Why does David Rossi need someone to help restore the library and what are the reasons behind it? Will Spencer ever learn why he was requested specifically even when he never put in any sort of application? Immortality. Triad
1. Chapter 1

Spencer and the Library

Part 1

Spencer walked off the train and tried not to appear nervous. He had been contacted because the secretary who had done so claimed that David Rossi had a use for his skills specifically. He had been offered a very high salary. He hadn't been sure if he was going to accept the offer or not. Yes, he realized he had several unique skills that would be of use, but he was still rather suspicious as to why David Rossi who was a guru of business would want him. It was said that his businesses spanned the world and that it had been around for hundreds of years. It was said that he was something of a philanthropist, gave to numerous charities and helped people in need. However, Spencer well know that that didn't necessarily make this David Rossi a good guy. No, he could be some kind of serial killer that was just very subtle about it.

Alright, so he had many skills, that made him qualify for many different jobs and careers, but had chosen, to be a librarian, which he was really overqualified for, but it allowed him to read every book as soon as it came in, as Spencer believed that no knowledge was ever wasted. This David Rossi contacting him through his secretary, for a position he hadn't applied for was rather suspicious to Spencer's mind. On the other hand, he could be aboveboard.

Spencer looked around and saw a cab and began to step towards it, when he saw a sign held up with his name on it by a big black man that was kind of intimidating.

"You're waiting for me?" Spencer asked the big guy.

"Yes, I'm Derek Morgan and Mr. Rossi, asked me to pick you up," The big black man replied seeming very cordial.

"Why?" Spencer asked just a little suspiciously.

"Not the trusting type I take it," Derek laughed goodnaturedly.

"No, that's a good way to get yourself in trouble. In fact, it would be quite easy to make me disappear, since no one would know I was missing for a week or more," Spencer said.

"That is not Mr. Rossi's intent," Derek promised him.

"Alright then," Spencer finally conceded after having studied Derek body language and tone of voice.

"Good," Derek said pleased. "This way."

Derek led the way to a nice car that was parked at the curb.

"Get in," Derek ordered and Spencer did so, buckling his seat belt as Derek started the engine.

"Are we going to see Mr. Rossi right away?"

"Mr. Rossi suggested that you simply relax for the next few hours and he'll see you for dinner," Derek said.

"I'm fine, I slept on the train," Spencer protested.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Rossi is very busy at the moment, but will be free for dinner," Derek said.

Spencer sighed silently now knowing that he was going to have to spend hours in his hotel before he finally had dinner and finally learn the whole reason he had come to New York. He supposed that he could go see some of New York, while Mr. Rossi was busy.

"Here we are," Derek said pulling up at a different Hotel than the one that Spencer had originally made a reservation at.

"This isn't my hotel," Spencer protested, as he looked at the tall monolith that was the nicest hotel in New York.

"Mr. Rossi insisted that your hotel be upgraded," Derek explained.

Spencer didn't bother to protest knowing it wouldn't do any good, so he simply exited the car grabbing his overnight bag from the back seat.

"You have the penthouse," Derek explained, as he walked beside Spencer into the lobby of the Lotte New York Palace.

"You don't need to escort me Mr. Morgan. I'm believe I can find my way on my own," Spencer said. "I'm sure you have other things that you need to be doing for Mr. Rossi."

Derek said nothing, but in that sentence he knew that Spencer Reid was used to being alone for the most part. Of course, Dave had insisted that they keep an eye on Spencer while he was living in Richmond. Derek had known that Spencer Reid was in no way reaching his potential by working at a library, but he had at least seemed content there. He also knew that Spencer was in for a shock when he met Dave for the first time as everybody on Dave's personal staff knew exactly what was going on. Everybody knew that Dave along with one of his mates Aaron Hotchner were immortal, they knew that Spencer was Dave and Aaron's other mate. They also knew that the best way to entice Spencer Reid to come to New York was to offer him a position in their personal library, as Dave and Aaron had collected thousands of books over the last few hundred years. There were books that hadn't been in print for hundreds of years and Derek knew that Spencer Reid was an expert on rare books, even though at the library he worked for he didn't encounter any rare books just new ones.

"I don't mind," Derek said.

Spencer said nothing, but he knew that this David Rossi must've told this Derek Morgan to stay with him, though for what reason he couldn't imagine. What was he going to do after all? Slit his wrists? Run into a busy street until he got himself killed when a car ran into him?

He suspected that Mr. Morgan was just being polite and that once his duties were done he would never see him again, except possibly from a distance. After all, who would want hang out with someone like him? He was a know-it-all who never should've been born after all at least according to the man he shared half his DNA with. He was too intelligent, too plain, to boring to be of interest to anyone other than as a friend and he really didn't have any close ones just people he knew and was friendly with.

"Reservation for Spencer Reid," Spencer told the man at the desk, as soon as he had reached it.

"Yes, Mr. Reid you have the penthouse suite," The man said after checking the name on the computer. "Please take the elevator on the left and it will take you directly there."

"Thank you," Spencer said politely taking his key from the man.

Spencer strolled briskly to the elevator on the left with Derek following him.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rossi," Spencer said shaking the handsome man's hand. In fact, David Rossi was quite possibly the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on and looked to be only a little older than himself.

He knew it was in no way possible that this David Rossi had started the company that now spanned the world, but it probably was his many times great-grandfather, because the company had been around for hundreds of years from what his research had told him. The weird thing was that from his research each head of the company had been named David Rossi, though he supposed that there was nothing wrong with carrying on family tradition by naming the oldest son of each generation David.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to," Dave said warmly. He was thrilled with meeting his last mate in person for the first time, though he been keeping an eye on him for the last several years through an intermediary. It had been on a trip to Richmond that Aaron had run across him accidentally and known immediately that Spencer was their last mate. "Now, how about we order dinner before we get down to discussing business."

Spencer sat down and tried not to show how nervous he was and read the menu at warp speed.

Dave watched this silently. He had known of course, all about his mates talent, as he'd gotten regular reports from his contact at the library, but had never actually seen it in action before this. He tried his best to conceal his astonishment as he didn't want to insult the man before him who was nervous enough.

He knew very well that his mate had no close friends, though he was friendly with many people, but no one knew him very well at all, but to be fair no one had really tried to, so Spencer had simply withdrawn into himself, did his job and went home. His mate was used to being alone Dave knew though he was hoping to change that.

The two of them ordered and Spencer of course ordered the cheapest thing on the menu and Dave shook his head.

"So about this job offer?" Spencer asked after their orders had come.

"Oh, yes, I have a large personal library of books that have been gathered by my ancestors for hundreds of years and there's actually no organization to them. It's going to be quite a job to catalog them and get them into some kind order," Dave said.

"Your ancestors didn't catalog them and put them into proper order?" Spencer asked not sure if he believed it.

"No, they were just so busy getting the company off the ground I guess that they just stored extra books in one of the storerooms and there are boxes and boxes of them," Dave said.

This statement was true Dave did have boxes and boxes of books that he had never managed to organize into some kind order. He just bought what interested him and then put it on a shelf after reading it of course, not caring if it was in the correct spot or not. "The job is going to take you sometime."

"One question," Spencer said. "Why me? I certainly never put in an application for this job that's apparently going to take months at least."

Dave couldn't tell Spencer the real reason of course, not yet.

"Because somebody I trust recommended you," Dave said not telling Spencer that was simply himself. He'd had to find some way to get Spencer to come into his domain. Somewhere where a true explanation could be given, but only when he'd had gained Spencer's trust.

"And what about my job at the library? I'll lose it if I'm gone for six months or more," Spencer added seriously considering offer, though it was going to be hard to not fall for this David Rossi.

"You can always take a year sabbatical and I'll talk to your boss," Dave offered, though he hoped by the end of the task that Spencer would agree to be his and Aaron's, exclusively. Still, he knew perfectly well that immortality was going to be hard to believe for someone like Spencer who was very logical and had a scientific mind and absorbed knowledge like a sponge, so he didn't think it would be easy.

"You have as much time to consider my offer as you like," Dave offered. "The penthouse at the Lotte is at your disposal until that decision is made no matter how long that takes you, as it's open ended."

"Well, you must really want my services," Spencer said, as the studied David Rossi.

"You're the most qualified applicant whether you applied or not," Dave replied simply.

The only applicant I would consider, Dave added in his thoughts. "I've had a background check run on you and you're definitely overqualified for your job at the library as you have about six different degrees. This could be your opportunity to read some of the rarest books in the world."

Spencer hadn't considered that this David Rossi would actually let him read the books he'd be organizing, but the opportunity was almost too good to pass up.

"I'll consider it for the next couple of days anyway," Spencer said.

He didn't say he was already pretty certain what his answer would be, but still he needed to consider all the pros and cons.

"As I said the suite at the Lotte is at your disposal for as long as necessary," Dave said smiling and suspecting that Spencer would be accepting his offer, but just needed a couple of days to think about it.

"Thank you," Spencer said.

"You're quite welcome," Dave said.

"Is this how you treat all prospective new hires?" Spencer had to ask, though he certainly didn't want to offend the man sitting across from him.

"The ones on my personal staff got the same treatment and they were free to either take me up on my offer or reject it," Dave said smiling. "Of course, since I pay better then any other company they accepted my offer. They'll all tell you that they love their jobs and that they are treated more like family then people who work for me, though they do what they are paid for or they'd be fired, as I can't stand laziness or incompetence."

Spencer nodded at this, because he could understand Mr. Rossi point of view, when you were paid for a job you did it or you wouldn't be working very long, you didn't whine or complain.

"Of course, for anyone else that works for me I don't know most of them because I pay other people to do the recruiting and the hiring. My organization is vast, and I have millions of employees," Dave added.

Spencer nodded again as what Mr. Rossi was saying did make sense as Dave would be the top man and underneath him would be plenty of people that answered to him and who did the hiring and the firing of employees. Most of those employees would never even meet David Rossi as he was far too busy a man to meet every single person that worked at one of his businesses.

"Of course, from all I've heard about you I don't have to worry about laziness or incompetence," Dave added with humor twinkling in his eyes.

Spencer flushed at the praise as he wasn't used to it.

"You don't have to butter me up I'll seriously consider your offer," Spencer said.

Dave said nothing, but mentally shook his head again. His mate couldn't even take an honest compliment it seemed, without him thinking that he was being buttered up, which told him that he was so rarely, sincerely complimented that he took it as a way to get him to do something.

"So what did you think of Mr. Morgan?" Dave asked.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy," Spencer said cautiously.

Though why he insisted on spending the entire afternoon with me is still beyond my understanding, as after all I'm sure there are plenty of other things he could've been doing, Spencer added in his thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll be good friends once you get to know him, as he's a good guy," Dave said. "He's head of my personal security, he's married to my computer expert Miss Penelope. I'm sure you'll absolutely love her as everyone does that talks to her for a few minutes and anyone who doesn't isn't worth knowing."

Spencer said nothing unsure of how to respond, because he never really had close friends before and really he didn't expect that to change, because when somebody listened to him for a few minutes they knew that he wasn't worth knowing. He was just walking library according to many people. Besides, it wasn't like he got many opportunities to expand on his knowledge to others anyway.

"I heard he spent the afternoon with you," Dave added after a moment, not being able to read what Spencer was thinking as his face was expressionless and his body language was giving nothing away as to his real thoughts.

"Well, yes, he insisted, though I'm sure he had other jobs to do, duties to perform. He didn't have to spend the afternoon with me, as I would've been perfectly fine on my own," Spencer said in a neutral tone, not giving a hint of his real feelings.

It had actually been pleasant to spend a few hours with someone as they chatted. Derek as he had told Spencer to call him hadn't seemed to think it was weird that he knew so many obscure bits of information. No, Spencer had been able to talk to his heart's content and Derek had actually asked intelligent questions seeming genuinely interested. If it was an act it was a good one, because Spencer certainly couldn't tell it was and he was usually pretty good at telling if people were faking being interested.

Dave had already heard all about this from Derek who had been able to tell that Spencer was lonely, that he didn't expect people to stay around just to keep him company. It had been Derek's opinion that the way Spencer chatted on showed that he wasn't used to having anybody to talk to, other than as part of his job when he helped people find books or checking them in or out, but that was hardly real conversation. No, Spencer had been mostly ignored all his life and wasn't outgoing enough to make friends easily and apparently he didn't even try to. There was likely a history of bullying when he had been a kid, Dave figured and if the bullying had been severe enough that would make anyone with a brain would cautious about peoples intentions when they were adults. He also believed that Spencer thought so little of himself that he didn't even try to forge that kind of relationship with anybody or perhaps, it was he'd been hurt so much in the past that he didn't want to risk being close to people that could betray him. It could even be a combination of both for all he knew.

"He was free to do what he wanted and it really says something that he chose to spend a few hours just talking to you," Dave said outwardly calm. "Otherwise, he probably would've been spending time with Penny."

Spencer said nothing, but felt a nice warm little glow that Derek had chosen to spend a few hours with him and he wasn't under orders to do like he had believed before because after all who'd want to spend their free time with someone like him?

By the time dinner was over several hours later Spencer actually felt hope for the future for the first time in a long while.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer dwelled on the fact that he had fallen in love with David Rossi at first sight for the rest of the day and he couldn't understand that at all. He had heard of this phenomenon of course, but he had always put it down to mere chemistry or fanciful imaginations.

He didn't understand how his feelings had reared up so quickly, that he had trouble suppressing them so that Mr. Rossi didn't notice. He knew he had no chance with getting into a relationship with someone who would likely soon be his employer, as for one thing employer/employee relationships didn't mix no matter what romance novels said. For another he knew that David Rossi would never return the feelings of someone like him as he was likely completely straight and even if by some miracle he wasn't he still wouldn't be suitable for someone as rich, handsome, well-educated and debonair. He was sure that this David Rossi would want an heir to carry on the family name and he certainly couldn't produce one because he was a man.

No, he would have to do his best to hide his feelings and luckily, he was very good at doing just that. Still, he wondered what it be better if he didn't take the job that was offered? The salary was certainly more than he had expected and very generous. He would make enough to perhaps get away from the library and set up his own little business if he desired to, once the job was completed.

He trusted that Mr. Rossi would pay him exactly what he had originally offered as he had an impeccable reputation in business. Besides, once he signed the contract he would be required by law to do so or he'd be able to sue. No, you didn't get the reputation Mr. Rossi did if you didn't have good business ethics.

Still, could he hide his feelings for as long as this job was going to take? If there really were thousands of unsorted volumes picked up at estate sales and other places? The library was also apparently disorganized, so it was going to take months, maybe even a year or more to get it all sorted out.

He would have to read over the contract carefully before he really agreed, Spencer decided. Make sure he wasn't being taken advantage of. He didn't expect anything of the sort, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Finally, Spencer decided to sleep on it after he had a fine meal from from service, as he might as well take advantage of Mr. Rossi's generosity.

Spencer had been expecting to toss and turn, but instead he slept like a baby and when he woke, he found it was still just shy of 5 AM. This wasn't surprising as he had gone to bed fairly early.

Finally, exactly 2 days later he called the number he had been given and he was connected to Mr. Rossi immediately.

"Yes, Dr. Reid?" Dave answered being very formal, as the situation called for, even if he would rather not be so with his mate.

Spencer was silent for a few seconds and Dave took that to mean that he was rather startled to be called doctor even though he had earned the title many times over.

"I called to say that I decided to accept job on a trial basis," Spencer said. "If this is not okay then I'll just head back to Richmond."

Normally, Spencer wouldn't even consider trying to bargain with an employer, as they didn't like that, but in this case he thought that Dave might be amendable to it. Spencer didn't want to be stuck for a whole year or more if he couldn't hide his feelings for or stand being around Dave, as that would be torture.

"I think that can be arranged," Dave said after a few minutes of seeming contemplation

Dave really wanted to say yes, immediately if it was the only way to keep Spencer here, but he also didn't want to seem to eager, as that would make Spencer suspicious, so he remained silent for long enough that it seemed he was actually thinking about it. "I'll have my lawyers draw up the paperwork immediately. Why don't you come on by or better yet I'll have Derek pick you up," Dave offered. "We can discuss terms."

"I can take a cab," Spencer protested.

"Derek will get you through security, much faster," Dave said his tone firm.

Spencer sighed nearly inaudibly, but gave in, as it appeared that Dave's mind was set so he didn't argue anymore.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Spencer said.

"We'll discuss things as soon as you arrive," Dave said before saying goodbye and hanging out. Things were definitely moving apace.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"So things are moving really fast now," Aaron said, as soon as David hung up the phone.

"Yes," Dave said simply. "We have a lot to discuss with our last mate. We must try to convince him to stay with us, but we can't force the issue, as that just leads to unhappiness and possible betrayal. Dinner the other night in the restaurant, private room or not was not the place to discuss such a thing, not with the waiter coming in and out. No, what we have to discuss must remain among the trusted few. You me and our very trusted personal staff, since they were turned immortal, once they proved their loyalty."

"Well, you are going to have at least a few months to do that," Aaron said. "I might want to stay in the background since he's seen me before and he'll probably be suspicious if I show up. He's brilliant so he might put the pieces together."

"I doubt he'd guess the real reason why we would have gone out of our way to get him here," said Dave, "but he might come close to the truth. As for you staying in the background I don't think that's a good idea, because when he meets you later he'd be rightfully upset that he didn't know that you were part of the organization. He's only met you once briefly and totally by accident so if we introduce you right away he won't be suspicious."

Aaron considered it and felt that perhaps, Dave was right. This way there would be less room for misunderstandings.

"Alright then, you'll introduce me as your chief executive officer, since that's technically, what I am," Aaron decided.

"That's best," Dave said

"So it's a good thing that the library is so disorganized," Aaron said smiling.

"Yeah, I know I should've put more organization into it," Dave admitted, "but I was so busy building the company, that by the time I realized what a mess it was I knew it would take a massive amount of work to set it right."

"It doesn't help that you're always buying more books at estate sales," Aaron said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know, Spencer has a massive job in front of him." Dave sighed. "It's going to take him years probably just sort it all out."  
"Especially since he'll read books as he goes along," Aaron smirked.

"Yeah, from what I know he reads far faster than is average. I got a demonstration of that at dinner the other night, when he went through the menu at a much faster pace then you or I could have. He was done in less than 30 seconds and didn't have to look at the menu again before he ordered his meal, which by the way, was the cheapest possible one."

Aaron snorted at that, but knew that he and Dave would correct that particular habit, if he agreed to join them and therefore, make them a triad. Three was a very powerful number in some cultures.

"Yes, we'll correct him of that habit, even if it takes years," Dave agreed already knowing what Aaron was thinking. "He doesn't really make much on his salary at the library and from what I know from his background his childhood was all about moderation. I can guess a lot just from the stuff that Penny found out about him, but there are a lot of things that don't make electronic records. Besides, computers weren't even around until like the 50s and it wasn't before recently like the last 20 years or so that they started putting records on computer anyway."

"Penny was very thorough," Aaron said smiling.

"She always is," Dave agreed. "If she didn't find it, it's not on there to be found."

"So how do you want to play this?" Aaron asked finally.

"I think we should be honest," Dave said finally. "We'll have to play it by ear, but still, I think we should be completely honest, because I suspect he's very good at telling when someone is lying or at least not telling the complete truth, as it's a skill that some people develop when they have very bad childhoods or jobs that require it."  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Aaron said, as he had read the same information as Dave that Penny had dug up.

"Immortality and triads are going to be very strange concepts to him and I'm not sure how he's going to react to the information," Dave said.

"I would suspect disbelief at least, possibly anger, because he'll likely think that we're feeding him a line and that we got him to come all the way here to New York just for our own sick amusement," Aaron said.

"On the other hand, once logic reasserts itself he'll realize that we would not risk the integrity of our company just to play such a sick joke on him. He'll likely demand proof, which both of us will be happy to provide. We can't really predict how he'll react, because everybody's different."

"We might want to wait a few weeks anyway, let him get settled in before we decide to tell him," Aaron suggested.

"I'm not sure he'll agree to actually live here, even though we have plenty of room," Dave said. "If he doesn't then the penthouse suite at the Lotte is his for as long as he wants it."

"I would think it would be hard to resist the amount of pay you offered him," Aaron said, "though I know that not everybody is driven by money. Spencer certainly doesn't seem to be, as he could get a much more high-paying job if he cared to."

"So we'll just have to be very careful not to spend too much money on him until he's comfortable, though I refuse to stint on things like clothes and food."

"Yeah, he really does need a whole new wardrobe, though you might have a fight on your hands," Aaron said.

"We'll simply buy him new clothes and tell him that I want him properly dressed and not looking like an old man from the 50s and 60s," Dave said. "He won't have to do any public appearances since JJ is a face of the company, but still, people will treat him better if he's properly dressed. It's definitely not fair, but that's just the way society works. He might develop more self-confidence once people are treating him with greater respect."

"You know he might dress like that just so people don't notice him. You know so he fades into the background," Aaron suggested.

"That's more than possible actually," Dave said consideringly. "Of course, from what we know his mother was sick before she died just a couple years ago and I doubt she ever educated her son on style. She probably wasn't one of those women that dressed in the latest fashions, as she was a literature professor. From what I know she preferred literature from the 14th and 15th centuries mostly and that alone ought to tell you something."

"It could be that he was just neglected so much that he never started to dress fashionably, as he didn't have any positive influence in order to do so," Aaron suggested. "Or perhaps he started to dress unfashionably on purpose, so people would ignore him."

Dave nodded, because Aaron could very well be right for all he knew. There was only so much you could learn about someone from a background check or from other people after all.

"Well, he'll be here in a few minutes so we had better be prepared for any and all questions," said Dave finally.

"I'll follow your lead, as you've actually met him and while I have it was only for a few minutes. Still, I've been hearing reports about him for the last couple of years," Aaron said.

Suddenly the phone rang and Dave picked it up. He listened for a minute then put it down, but as soon as he did so he shot a look at Aaron and then Aaron knew that Spencer and Derek had arrived.

"We had better go down and greet them," Dave said trying to appear calm, but really he was a nervous wreck an unusual event for him. However, this was more important than anything else he had ever undertaken in his life, well, other then convincing Aaron that the two of them were meant to be together

"I think it would be better if we met them in your office for a first meeting," Aaron suggested, knowing that Dave wasn't thinking like the owner of a large, multifaceted company, but like a man in love.

"That's probably wise," Dave decided.

The two of them strode briskly to their private elevator that led up to their penthouse suite that had several extra bedrooms and a lot of space to make it a very comfortable place to live. It had been home for some time now for the two of them.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Can I offer you coffee or tea?" Dave asked, as soon as Spencer had sat down in front of his desk. "Even something stronger?"

"Coffee, black, will be fine, thank you," Spencer said politely trying to look relaxed.

Dave immediately rang his secretary and ordered 2 cups of coffee one black the other regular.

Spencer made a face, but it changed back to expressionless within a second. He had never understood how somebody could pollute their coffee with sugar or cream or even worse one of those artificial sweeteners. Still, he wasn't the only one that liked his coffee black, nor was Dave the only one that liked his coffee with sugar and cream.

"So you mentioned on the phone wanting to work for me on a trial basis?" Dave politely inquired.

"Well yes," Spencer said trying not flush, as he sat within a few feet of the man he had fallen in love with so fast or at least was strongly attracted to that it had shocked him with it's intensity and it's suddenness. "First, I would like to get a look at this library see what kind of condition it's in. Then I need to see all the books you said that you have stored in boxes. If it's as big a job as you indicated it'll probably take me longer than a year to get it done maybe 3 or 4, especially if I read as I go along," Spencer chuckled to cover his nervousness.

"So something of a bookworm?" Dave gently teased him

Spencer shrugged and simply replied, "I am and I love to read just about anything."

"I have a lot of books in other languages other English collected by my family," Dave said not lying, even if his family only included him and Aaron and he had collected a lot of books some of which were in common Spanish or French, but others were more obscure languages, like Arabic and even Sanskrit. He had been collecting for hundreds of years after all.

"I read and write several different languages," Spencer said, not bragging simply stating fact. "What I can't read I'll just ask you about, if that's okay," Spencer said.

"That's just fine," Dave said smiling. "Of course, a lot of books were picked up at estate sales and some of them are quite valuable."

"So about this contract," Spencer finally ventured after taking a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves.

The two of them discussed terms for the next few minutes, but finally they were both satisfied.

"I would like you to move in with me, as it will give you constant access to the library," Dave offered finally. "You won't have to worry about going back to the Lotte late at night. My quarters are on the top floor and they're several extra bedrooms you can use for as long as you like. You'll have access to everything here."

"I don't know," Spencer said uncertainly, as he hadn't been expecting that sort of offer. Moving in with Dave was probably a bad idea considering his feelings, but to have constant access to the library was almost too good to pass up, to not have to worry about going back and forth, to be able to work or read until 3 AM or until he was so tired he knew he'd sleep, without nightmares or restlessness as he was something of an insomniac.

"Why don't I show you around at least before you make a decision," Dave offered. "I would like you to meet Aaron for one thing."

"Aaron," Spencer asked.

"My partner," Dave offered. "We've been together for a long time and he's also my Chief Executive Officer."

Spencer's faint hopes came crashing down at that moment and he knew he was lost, not that he'd seriously considered he had a chance with handsome David Rossi. Well, he'd have to really conceal his feelings now, as he wouldn't want to break up Mr. Rossi's relationship with this Aaron. He never even considered the idea of a threesome, because most people didn't except for a lark or because they were experimenting. Some people were adventurous enough to try a threesome at least once, but it almost never lasted, because absolute trust was required for one thing, but there had to be trust between all the partners involved. Humans, as a rule tended to be a jealous species and didn't like to share their mate, though sometimes it happened, just not often. As for magicals they never tried threesomes as far as Spencer was aware as it went against everything they had been taught. If any magical experimented and the elders find out they would be in a great deal of trouble. Having sex outside of marriage was one thing so long as a witch didn't get pregnant, but having more than one lover at a time was totally taboo.

Of course, this Aaron Hotchner might just be a partner in the business, but the way Dave said the name made that unlikely unless his feelings were unrequited.

"Why not?" Spencer decided. It would certainly be nice to have instant access to the library anytime of the day or night.

"This way," Dave said gesturing to a concealed alcove that held a private elevator that led all the way up to the penthouse floor. Spencer hadn't even known it was there was so well hidden and he'd been so nervous that he just hadn't noticed.

The elevator ride was silent and Spencer tried not to look nervous, because being alone with David Rossi tended to do that to him. It was less than a minute later that they arrived at the top floor.

"This is really nice," Spencer said, his gaze taking in everything he soon as the elevator doors opened. If he wasn't mistaken on the floor was a rich Turkish carpet, so thick that he couldn't even hear his own footfalls and all the furniture around looked nice and comfortable but also antique.

This led into a kitchen with only a counter separating the area from the living area and the kitchen was one that every professional chef would be proud to own, as there were miles of counters and every professional tool imaginable. This was the kitchen of a serious chef. Spencer wondered briefly if it was ever used, except for the coffeemaker and also an espresso machine, so somebody really liked their fancy coffee.

Dave gave him a tour of the rest of space and there were several bedrooms, an office and even a small gym, though it had probably once been a bedroom, but had been converted.

"This is a really nice space," Spencer said knowing that he could curl up on the couch and read hours.

"Thank you, its home," Dave said simply.

"It's a really nice set up, as you have a nice apartment up here that is far larger than any I've ever heard of and you have the headquarters for your business below. Most rich businessmen don't live above their work."

"Most rich businessmen have families and while there is space here for two or three children, most prefer to live in the suburbs or at least away from work. Still, I like to be available in case of an emergency and since there're no children and Aaron and I are perfectly comfortable here there's no reason to buy a house in a wealthy area of town. Aaron and I do own houses in other cities if we want to take a vacation, but this is just fine for us as we don't need anymore room then this with only the two of us living here. Why buy a house and waste all that space as we'd just rattle around in a place any bigger then this."

Dave did have a point, Spencer thought, and he couldn't help but think of his employer as Dave instead of Mr. Rossi.

"Well, this is certainly a nice space, very tastefully decorated," Spencer said. "I believe I could be comfortable here..."

"But you're still unsure," Dave said, as he showed Spencer what room would be his for as long as he was working for him.

"I don't want to be a bother, as this is your home," Spencer said thinking he was being perfectly logical. What he really meant was he didn't want to be a nuisance and also living in such opulence would get addictive something he wouldn't be able to afford once he was through with organizing the library.

"You wouldn't be," Dave said. "Aaron and I would keep our relationship behind closed doors. You are welcome here and Aaron agrees with me. We won't have sex in the living area, I promise," Dave added his tone joking, but Spencer had a feeling that had happened more than once when they didn't have any guests.

"Well, we can try on a trial basis safe for the next two weeks," Spencer said cautiously. "It will certainly be nice to be able to go to the library at any time I want, as I can to be a bit of an insomniac."

Dave said nothing, but was immediately determined to help Spencer with his insomnia.

That was for later though.

"I can be back down here in a couple of days once I pack some bags and I can go back to my apartment in Richmond periodically to pick up a few things.

"About that," Dave said looking a little uncomfortable. "A new wardrobe is part of your benefits.

"That's just a nice way of saying you want me to update my wardrobe by about 50 years," said Spencer catching on immediately.

"Well, yes," Dave admitted. "But also I require a certain level of dress in my staff and we can't have you going around like some kind of professor reject. No offense. So long as you work for me I want you to dress appropriately and in fact, I'll have Penny take you shopping since she loves to shop. She can get you a whole new wardrobe in just a day, as she is a shopaholic."

Spencer winced, but didn't protest, because he really wanted this job now and he hadn't even seen the library.

"Why don't you show me the library?" Spencer said looking at the suite of rooms that had been set aside for him. He had a sitting room, bathroom and bedroom, though there was no kitchen because there was one right outside the door wasn't really necessary. It was like a little self-contained apartment within another apartment, though his was smaller. There was everything he could possibly need, even a double bookcase on one wall in his sitting room packed with books. If Spencer had a more suspicious nature he would think that this mini suite had been set up for him specifically, but he didn't really see how that was possible, because Dave had no way of knowing that he would accept the job offer. Much less that he would agree to live in this penthouse in a little apartment of his own. He would love to look at that bookcase, but that could wait until later.

Inwardly, Dave was pleased that Spencer hadn't argued about the new wardrobe, but perhaps, he had guessed that he wouldn't win if he had, so had decided not to waste the energy, which was possible, because Spencer was a good people reader.

Again they took a trip in the private elevator that led to a different floor, when they stepped out Spencer gasped in shock as there was bookshelves upon bookshelves of leather volumes and there must've been thousands of them with plenty of room for more and in fact, this whole floor was nothing but a gigantic library. Spencer traced to finger over a few of the bindings reading titles at a rapid pace wishing he could just curl up somewhere for a few hours.

"You must of had these somewhere else before this building was built," Spencer said, as soon as he came back to himself, only to find Dave looking at him with quiet amusement causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Yes, but once I took over the business, I brought all the books that my family had collected over the years and decided just to use one floor for a massive library. No, knowledge is ever wasted after all. I might've brought them here, but I just never got them organized," Dave explained. "It's a massive job as you can see and it will take a long time, especially if you stop to read along the way."

"It would take me at least a few months to get all this organized, maybe a year," Spencer murmured, as he looked at all the volumes that we're within his view.

"And that's only if you didn't read or do other things along the way as you can't work all the time," Dave said firmly. "I told you this would take a long time and I know you enjoy reading, but you must get out sometime. I'm not such a slave driver that I expect this to be sorted out overnight, nor do I expect you to work at organizing every time you're awake or not at a meal. I know you can get lost in here, but you're not to neglect yourself and forget to eat and either Aaron or I will be around remind you. You're also to give yourself some leisure time not reading a book, as much as I know you enjoy it. There is plenty of things you could do that doesn't require reading, you know."

Spencer flushed wondering how Dave had figure him out so easily. He could get lost among the books and forget to eat and he knew it and now he would have to make sure that he appeared for at least some meals just so Dave didn't get on his case. He also didn't do much else, except read when he wasn't working at the library helping patrons and at the library he had an endless source of reading material.

"Also I insist you call me Dave and my partner Aaron, as we're going to get to know each other very well by the time this project is done."

"I'm Spencer then," Spencer said. "I don't use my title much."

"There's no reason to be all pretentious and less the situation calls for it," Dave said and Spencer relaxed. "You'll find we're not very formal around here, as even the personal staff tends to address us by our first names as it just cuts down on the time it takes to do things it we're not saying yes, sir, or yes, ma'am all the time. As I said we are more like family, even though they work for me. Who knows you might decide to permanently join our little family."

"And what kind of position could you possibly have for me after I finish this huge project, which is likely going to take longer than you estimated?" asked Spencer curiously.

"You have many skills that I could use," Dave told Spencer sincerely. "You have a degree in mathematics and chemistry for example that could come in handy. I could find plenty of uses for a man with your education. My organization is vast as you know and therefore, I need intelligent, but honest people young and old to learn the various projects I have going."

"I'll think about it," Spencer said.

"Well, there's no point in discussing it until you finish this project, which is probably going to take far more than the year I estimated, even if you didn't do anything else, other than eat and sleep," Dave said. "Still, I have plenty of projects that could use a man of your talents and I promise you you're pay would be in the upper range."

"Why don't you show me what you have all those boxes of books are stored," Spencer suggested trying not to flush at Dave's regard, the man that he secretly was very strongly attracted to or at least he hoped his attraction was secret. Being around Dave was going to be harder then Spencer had thought, though he was certainly good for his rather fragile ego.

Dave showed Spencer where all the boxes of books were stored and they were indeed dozens of them packed to the brim with books, thousands of volumes some of them probably quite rare. To Spencer all these books were a treasure beyond measure.

"Well, all the members of your family apparently like to read as well."

Dave didn't say anything, but he was indeed a bibliophile and Aaron liked to read as well, though they certainly didn't read as fast as Spencer did. Besides, you tended to read a lot of books when you were hundreds of years old.

"So shall I have the lawyer draw up a contract?" Dave asked.

"I estimate this is going to take me at least two years, possibly longer," Spencer said looking at all the books. "You must have 10,000 volumes and if it was anybody else it would take them far longer, especially if they read along the way. Of course, I think if I was just going to organize the books into alphabetical order or if I was just using the dewey decimal system then it wouldn't take me even half as long, probably only a few months."

Dave had to hope that Spencer wanted to stick around for those two years for a more personal reason and not just to read all the rare volumes, but now was not the time to reveal his greatest secret.

"As to your earlier question yes, you should and I want to read over with before I sign it," said Spencer.

"I would expect nothing less," Dave said simply.

"If you don't mind I think I'm just going to stay here and look through all the books so I know where to get started when you have that contract ready," Spencer said.

"Shall, I have someone retrieve your things from the Lotte?" Dave asked.

"I guess, though I didn't bring much, just a few changes of clothes," Spencer said. "I apparently won't have to go back to Richmond to retrieve some more clothes, since you're insisting on providing me with an appropriate wardrobe. I will keep up the rent on my apartment, even though I'm going to have to give up my job at the library, as there is no way they'll be able to retain me," Spencer said.

"I'm sure they'll be sorry to lose you, but on the other hand you can do much better than a job at a library," Dave offered.

"Yeah, but I got to read every book in the place," Spencer sighed. "I'm sure I'll find some duplicates here, although how many I don't know, but it sure will cut down on the books I have to read."

Dave said nothing simply left Spencer to it and headed back up to the place that he and Aaron call home and hopefully someday soon Spencer would as well.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"So how did it go?" Aaron asked as soon as Dave appeared in his and Aaron's private suite

"It went better than I expected truth be told," Dave said, as he slumped down on the couch. "I'm fairly positive that he's attracted to me, but I also don't think he's going to do anything about it, because I had to mention you in our conversation. We both know he's not the type to try to poach someone whose taken, so it will have to be the two of us that make the first move."

"That was your plan all along though," Aaron suggested. "We already knew that Spencer is not the type to tell his boss his feelings. Actually, correction, I don't think he's the type to tell anybody his feelings no matter how much he's attracted. They'd have to be the ones to make the first move he's that shy."

"A point," Dave acknowledged. "Yes, we've both always known that we would likely have to make the first moves. We'll also have to be careful about what we say and make sure that we have total privacy so that he doesn't overhear us and misconstrue our words."

Aaron hadn't thought of that, but he nodded because Dave was right. If Spencer happened to be in the apartment when they were talking about him and he overheard them he might misunderstand what they were talking about.

"I'm actually surprised that you got him to accept the little suite that we set up specifically for him," Aaron said smiling.

"Yeah, I am too, but I think it's the thought of being able to access the library at all times of the day or night that finally convinced him. He knows that so long, as he's living here he can access the library 24 hours a day, seven days a week and if he was living at the hotel he wouldn't be able to come until a decent hour of the morning and he'd have to leave at a decent hour every night. I suspect that he won't keep regular hours as he says he suffers from insomnia, so he probably will work a lot just to exhaust himself."

"He's probably lonely," Aaron ventured. "Maybe that's why he suffers from insomnia."

"That's probably part of it, even if he hasn't admitted it to himself yet, but I suspect that he also has a very busy mind and has trouble getting it to shut down, which is likely why he exhausts himself so he can sleep," Dave said. "It's even possible he has bad nightmares and exhausting himself makes them stay away. He said he'd give it a two week trial run and if it didn't work out then he go back to the penthouse at the Lotte."

"So we have two weeks to convince him to stay," Aaron said.

"To convince him to stay in the suite that we set up specifically for him anyway," Dave agreed. "I believe that he already has feelings for me, as I saw his expression a couple of times, though it changed back to neutral as soon as he knew I was paying attention. I think the reason he set that two week trial run is because he is not sure he can conceal his feelings for me if I'm around constantly, though that's just a guess on my part."

"Your guesses are usually pretty accurate," Aaron said soberly.

"That comes with my vast experience," Dave said and Aaron nodded.

"I know, but I'm pretty good at reading people myself, but you seem to have an instinctive knack and are able to read people almost as if you're reading their minds," Aaron said. "So how do you want to play this?"

"Very carefully, because if we mess this up Spencer will be gone and I doubt very much we'll get him back, as I have no doubt that he can be very stubborn when he sets his mind to it," Dave said

The two men contemplated that scenario and neither one of liked it at all.

"When you told me about Immortals it wasn't so hard for me to believe," Aaron said.

"But those were different times," Dave sighed.

"You know, maybe he won't have as much trouble believing in immortality, as we believe because after all magic is a real force present in the universe," Aaron said.

"Maybe not, but he'll probably have trouble believing in lifemates, especially the concept of someone having more than one, since it's not a concept that humans have ever used," Dave said. "We are going to have to prove it to him through our actions before we even tell him. He'll pick up the clues we're leaving around I'm sure, but he might dismiss them, as his imagination and we're going to have to convince him that they're not," Dave said.

"Not a very easy task," Aaron said and Dave nodded in agreement

"No, it won't be easy, but it will be worth it," Dave said. "I also told him that he wasn't to close himself off and work constantly only coming back up here to eat and sleep. In fact, I warned him not to skip meals, as I suspect he can get so involved that he would forget to eat, so both of us are going to have to watch for that."

The two men were silent as they contemplated task they had before them and hoped it would all go as planned.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Several days later Spencer was busy organizing all the books, as he knew he had a massive job ahead of him and he didn't actually mind, considering that a lot of these were ones he had never read because no modern library was going to carry books so old.

This floor that had been turned into a library, had had most of the walls knocked out or never put in, in the first place, except for those that were load bearing, so that it was just a massive space. There was certainly room for thousands of books and even once he got everything back into order there would be room for more, Spencer went over the categories of books that he intended to place in different sections of the library. General history, history of civilization, medical, archaeology, heraldry, genealogies, biographies, fiction, sci-fi, fantasy, nonfiction, mystery, thriller, encyclopedias, dictionaries, philosophy (general), logic, speculative philosophy, psychology, parapsychology, occultism and many more.

Well, Dave sure left me with a massive job, Spencer thought to himself smiling, as he looked at all the books that sat on the oak shelves, but that there was no organization at all. He's also paying me quite well, so even if this takes me the next decade it will be worth it and I'm allowed to read any or all of them, Spencer added happily.

Spencer got to work and didn't realize that time was passing rapidly as he lost himself amongst the numerous oak shelves stuffed with books.

He was so occupied that he didn't even hear anybody come up on him and it was only when he stepped back and bumped into someone that he spun around.

Behind him was Aaron Hotchner who he had already met very briefly in Richmond when he had been there on business and also several days ago when Dave had introduced his partner to Spencer over dinner that first night. At the time Spencer had been startled to realize that he recognized the man that was Dave's partner in a romantic sense as well as in a business one immediately, even though they had only met briefly. They had simply shook hands solemnly not even needing to introduce themselves and at the time Spencer was not at all suspicious that it was this man that had caused Dave to come up with the idea of how to get him to New York.

"Don't do that!" Spencer shouted his heart beating triple time and he tried his best to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said appearing to be contrite, but on the inside he was laughing at Spencer's reaction. Spencer had been so absorbed in his books that he had never heard him approach. It wasn't like the floor of the library was carpeted like the floor above them was. He hadn't been deliberately trying to sneak up on his mate, it'd just had happened. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you I promise, I just came to tell you that it's time for lunch and Dave is insisting that you come eat with us."

"I see Dave was serious about his promise to not let me forget meals," Spencer snorted in amusement then realized how hungry he was. "I am hungry, although I didn't notice until you mentioned food."

"I'm not surprised, because if I was able to sneak up on you then you really were very absorbed in what you were doing and wouldn't notice the time or that you were hungry," Aaron offered.

Spencer nodded and tried not to look at Aaron at all because just like Dave he was very attracted to the other man, more than attracted, actually. He had never been attracted to two men at the same time, not so strongly anyway.

He didn't really understand it, because usually he wasn't the type at all to fall in love instantly, much less with two different men who just happened to be partners in the romantic sense.

"Why not just call me as I think that would be simpler," Spencer said.

"I didn't mind coming to fetch you and we'd better go before Dave comes down here himself," Aaron shrugged.

Oh, well, everybody did things differently, but it would've been just simpler to call him on his phone. Of course, there were no guarantees that he would have come up if he had been called at least not in time to eat and maybe Dave had suspected that he would ignore the order if he had only called. To put it frankly, he was hiding from both Aaron and Dave as much as possible, because he didn't understand how his feelings had developed so quickly for either man. The less he saw of either one of them the easier it was to hide his developing feelings. Apparently though, Dave wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Spencer sighed nearly silently and followed Aaron to the elevator. It looked like he was going to have to spend meals in their presences at least and hopefully, they wouldn't catch onto his growing attraction as that would be disastrous. He would likely be considered a danger to their relationship and thrown out, even though a contract had been signed. He was sure that either Dave or Aaron could come up with a legit reason to do so. Spencer had made sure to read the contract thoroughly before he had signed it. It was just a standard contract with the usual clauses including firing if his behavior became an embarrassment to the company or for certain types of behavior, but since this was normal Spencer signed it.

"Well, it took you long enough," Dave teased, having just finished setting the table.

"I had to pry him away from all his books," Aaron said smiling. "He had no idea what time it was or that he was starving because he was so absorbed."

Spencer flushed right on cue and it didn't help that both of Dave and Aaron were regarding him with quiet amusement.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and Penny has agreed to take you shopping," Dave announced as soon as they had taken the first couple of bites of the meal that Dave had cooked himself. Apparently, Dave enjoyed cooking, though where he found the time considering that he ran a worldwide business Spencer didn't have a clue, but he supposed that's what delegating was for. Dave likely had someone that was able to step into the shoes on at least a temporary basis, someone he trusted. Yes, that made sense, as Dave would want time for a private life after all. Time to go to the movies with Aaron for example, go to a play or go out to eat instead of cooking. Time to do normal couple things that didn't include running a worldwide business, to forget responsibilities for a few hours.

Spencer didn't look too happy with this announcement, but he said nothing, mostly because he knew there was no point of arguing. He knew in his head that he needed to go, but on the other hand, he'd rather not. It looked like he was stuck however, because Dave wasn't about to change his mind.

"Well, you look as if you're going to your own execution instead of shopping," Aaron's amused voice interrupted Spencer's thoughts.

"Maybe because I feel like that?" Spencer suggested without a hint of humor.

"It's only one day," Dave pointed out trying to conceal his smile. "You really do need a new wardrobe and you know it."

"Knowing I need something and going to do it are two different things," Spencer said.

"You've met Penny before and like her so what's the problem?" Dave asked.

"I might like her, but I've heard she's a shopping maniac something I am definitely not," Spencer said. "I don't really want to be some kind of giant dress-up doll."

"Look at it this way people will definitely look at you differently if you dress like the young man you are instead of like an old one," Aaron said.

"Do I really care about that?" Spencer asked. Before either man could reply to Spencer's question he answered it himself. "No I really don't. If I fade into the background people won't bother me."

Neither Dave or Aaron answered, but they knew Spencer really meant pick on me or bully me not bother me.

"Well, I suppose there's no point of whining about it," Spencer sighed.

"Well, at least you're sensible," Dave said approvingly.

"I know there's no point of arguing about it, as you already have your mind set," Spencer said. "I'm not going to run away like a five-year-old from my fate." No matter how much I might want to, Spencer added in his thoughts. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to my work."

Since Spencer had cleaned his plate Dave nodded.

"Sure you don't want to stick around for dessert?" Aaron asked smiling. "Dave does some really good desserts."

"No, thank you," Spencer said politely before he turned and walked away, though he was actually fleeing.

"So how do you think our campaign is going?" Aaron asked Dave once he was sure that Spencer was out of hearing range.

"I'm not really sure," Dave admitted, "as he's hard to read sometimes, even for me. We might have to try something drastic, but not for a few weeks at least. I can tell that he is rather uncomfortable around both of us so it's not too far a stretch to believe that he's developing feelings for both you and me."

"I thought the same thing," Aaron said looking contemplative. "I get the feeling that he didn't accept dessert because he didn't want to be around us anymore then he absolutely had to. I wouldn't be surprised if his plan was to hide mostly in the library and spend as little time with us as he can manage to get away with."

"Yeah, I got the same impression," Dave sighed. "Well, we knew that he likely would be rather reluctant to be around us to much."

"I bet the idea of a threesome hasn't even occurred to him and even if it has, it hasn't occurred we want that very thing," Aaron said.

"No threesomes are so unusual I guarantee you it hasn't even entered his mind," Dave said. "If he was someone with more confidence in himself he might've thought about it and then rejected it, because he is to ethical to seriously consider it. Also, he's probably thinking that he doesn't want to get involved with his employer or his partner, because to him that would be a breach of trust."

"You do have a point," Aaron said.

"He might even be thinking that if we notice the signs that he is in love with us that we might find a way to dismiss him," Dave added. "I think he's really struggling to conceal his growing feelings and I'm sure he is trying to figure out how they developed so fast."

"I noticed that he didn't look at us if he could help it," Aaron said. "He always looked slightly to one side."

"That's because when he looks at us his feelings likely surge up so strongly he would struggle to contain them before they showed on his face or in his body language," Dave said feeling certain that was the answer. "He doesn't realize that we already love him and have ever since you ran into him in Richmond, when he was 28. Both of us have been waiting so long to find our last mate that we must not mess this up."

"Yeah, we have," Aaron said, as he ate his dessert with relish. Dave did some really fantastic desserts. "And no, we don't need to mess it up."

Both men looked at each other and knew they had a gigantic task ahead of them.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer woke early the next morning and lay in his very comfortable bed wondering what he had gotten himself into. His attraction to Dave and Aaron was growing rapidly and he knew he had to do something to stem his feelings before he couldn't control them anymore. It didn't help that he had sexual dreams about both of them all night, about all three of them having sex with each other, but since threesomes never lasted long Spencer didn't really take his imagination too seriously and ignored the fact that his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

Spencer went over to the bookcase that was in his bedroom and decided since he was awake anyway he might as well read as he knew from experience that he wasn't going to go back to sleep. At least he had managed to sleep for five hours or so as he had gone to bed early knowing that he was going to have a long day ahead of him tomorrow, which was nearly a record for him. Still, it was too early for anyone else to be up as it was only 5 AM so Spencer picked a book and started to read rapidly. Nearly half an hour later he was finished and since it still very early he selected several others, knowing that the others wouldn't be awake for at least an hour or two.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around Spencer had finished two other books and was well satisfied, so he hopped into the shower and then begin to get dressed not looking forward to the day ahead of him.

"Well, someone was up early," Dave said smiling, as Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Insomnia," Spencer said simply. "I've always been an early riser ever since I was a child. Really, I slept longer and better last night that I have in a long time. You don't have to worry about me, as I've been taking care of myself for a long, long time."

Dave said nothing but it was clear that he disapproved a Spencer's attitude of isolating himself from anybody that could possibly care about him. He suspected that Spencer had been hurt so much and so often in the past that he didn't even realize that he was isolating himself from possibly being hurt again. He was so used to being alone that he didn't realize that it was rather detrimental to his mental health at least. Everybody needed at least one friend to confide in, to talk to, to spend time with and Spencer had no one. At least he talked to people on a normal basis, even if that wasn't real conversation.

"So where is Aaron this morning," Spencer asked changing the subject refusing to look at Dave at all instead looking slightly to the right.

"Still asleep, an early riser Aaron Hotchner is not," Dave said his amusement clear. "He'll be up by eight or so, but still he always tries to stay in bed for as long as possible. Even when he gets up he won't really be coherent until he has at least one cup of coffee and most of the time it takes two."

"Well, I had better go and get ready for the shopping trip you are insisting I have to go on," said Spencer rising after he had 2 cups of coffee.

"Sit," Dave ordered brusquely. "Penny won't be here until 10 and that gives you plenty of time for a nice healthy breakfast before you get started on your day. You can't live off coffee alone."

Spencer sat knowing now that he wasn't going to a escape, having breakfast with Dave.

Spencer sighed mentally, but accepted his fate. Dave was apparently something of a mother hen and concerned that he wasn't eating properly. He hadn't had anybody to truly care about him since he was about seven and his mother has started to show signs of schizophrenia. He'd loved his mother, but she hadn't known he was there half the time as he struggled to get her to take her medication. His father was a nonissue.

Dave placed a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice in front of him, as well as pouring him another cup of coffee.

"What about Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"He'll be up in a little while, so I'll make sure I fix him the same thing," Dave said, as he dug into his own meal, which Spencer considered a heart attack on a plate. Spencer couldn't help, but wonder how Dave stayed so slim with how much he tended to eat and the only answer was that he exercised heavily. Apparently, the small gym in one of the rooms got a lot of use.

"Eat up, before it gets cold," Dave ordered looking up on his own meal. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"My mother used to say the same thing," Spencer said smiling just a little. He felt just a twinge of grief, mostly because she'd been dead for three years now. Still, he had loved his mother despite her medical condition and as for his father that was a different story.

"Well, your mother was right," Dave said, as he went back to his own meal.

The two men ate in silence and Aaron came stumbling into the kitchen about 20 minutes later.

Dave was already up and cooking Aaron some bacon and eggs and it was soon placed before him.

"Thanks," Aaron said, already having gotten himself a cup of coffee and gulped it down before he got another.

"You're quite welcome," Dave said kissing Aaron on the cheek.

Spencer watched this and felt a little sad and jealous that he didn't have anyone that he was close to, but he said nothing as he finished his breakfast not looking at either man.

"I suppose I had better go and prepare to be dragged from store to store," Spencer said finally, as he put his plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm sure Penny at least will enjoy dressing you up," Aaron smirked a little finally more awake, but only after 3 cups of strong black coffee and he was silently working on his fourth.

Spencer just groaned to show he didn't appreciate Aaron's comment and headed to his bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Once he was gone Dave and Aaron looked at each other and chuckled at Spencer's reaction to going shopping, but made sure that the other man was far enough away he wouldn't overhear them.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Look Penny, we have enough clothes," Spencer tried to protest, as Penelope Garcia Morgan dragged him into yet another store. "I have more clothes now than I've ever owned in my life at one time."

"You need a new raincoat and some boots," Penny said simply. "It tends to rain in New York fairly often and you need certain things for the different weather. Dave wanted me to outfit you with everything necessary and that's exactly what I intend to do. Besides, I love shopping for other people and not just for myself, something Dave was aware of when he assigned this task to me. Look at it this way if we finish up today you won't have to come back for awhile."

Spencer groaned and gave up, as Penny was determined to finish up shopping before they even had lunch.

Finally, Penny declared that he had everything he could possibly need and Spencer was allowed to finally sit down and order himself some lunch from one of the restaurants in the foodcourt.

Spencer ate his food in silence and Penny studied him as he did, even as she ate her salad. Spencer looked rather miserable actually, Penny decided. She suspected she knew why that was as everybody on the personal staff had heard all about how Spencer tended to isolate himself in the library and how both Dave and Aaron believed it was to avoid both of them because he was developing feelings he felt that he couldn't move on.

Penelope definitely understood Spencer's dilemma, but really it wasn't a dilemma at all if only he would see that both Dave and Aaron wanted him, no needed him as part of their lives permanently.

Still, she knew that threesome were a rather unusual concept for mortals, as some people played at it, but for most of them, it didn't turn serious. That wasn't to say that you couldn't love two or even three different people at the same time, but most people made a choice between one lover or the other.

Penelope wasn't sure if Spencer was being deliberately obtuse as she knew that Dave and Aaron had been giving him signs that they were interested or if he genuinely didn't notice. The offer to allow Spencer to stay in the penthouse suite ought to be the younger man's first clue, as Dave and Aaron never would have allowed him to stay with them if this Spencer Reid wasn't their last mate.

To be fair though, Spencer knew nothing about immortals and wasn't even aware they existed.

"Can we go home now?" Spencer asked not quite whining.

"Nope," Penelope said ruining Spencer's hope. "We still have more shopping to do."

Spencer groaned and Penelope chuckled.

"You enjoy torturing me," Spencer accused her half seriously.

"Oh, come on, shopping is fun not torture," Penelope told him cheerfully.

"For you, not for me," Spencer pointed out.

"Cheer up," Penelope told him. "After today you won't have to go shopping for a good long time so long as you keep your clothes in good condition."

Spencer sighed again, but knew there was no point of arguing, because Penny was determined to follow Dave's orders to the letter.

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," Penelope suggested.

"Why? You wouldn't be interested in my boring life," Spencer said shrugging not answering the question.

Penelope only rolled her eyes and hit Spencer on the arm to get his attention. When he looked at her shocked she ordered him simply, "Talk! If I wasn't interested I wouldn't have asked you to tell me about yourself."

"Fine! If you want to be bored out of your mind, then I guess that's your prerogative," Spencer conceded.

Spencer began to give Penny as she had insisted he call her an outline of his life, then after awhile begin to fill in some of the details, although he held a lot back. Still, he told her a lot more then he thought he would, but since she looked genuinely interested he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Now was that so difficult?" Penelope asked smiling a little. "My childhood was very similar to yours in a number of ways. I was teased for my looks and my intelligence though I wasn't physically bullied. Now though, I am married to one of the most handsome men that I have ever encountered and it makes all those kids taunts seem exactly like what they are and that's a load of bull. I overcame my past, so can you."

"So any children I need to know about?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

Penelope gave him a rather sharp look which told Spencer she had caught on to his ruse, but she answered him anyway. "No, we've only been married a short amount of time a little bit over a year, but no children as of yet. I'm not worried, as they'll come when we least expect them as that happens all the time. I'm not going to put pressure on myself to conceive, because that can prevent you from doing that very thing."

"You're right it can," Spencer agreed.

"And what would you know about it? You're not a woman after all," Penelope teased him.

"I read every book in the library where I worked and some of those were about pregnancy," Spencer shrugged. "I remember everything I've read to because of my eidetic memory."

"That's some talent," Penelope said admiringly.

"Maybe, but it can also be a pain," Spencer shrugged. "I might be able to remember every scrap of information I read about, but it also has its disadvantages."

"Like being able to remember the death of someone important to you as clear as bell," Penelope suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Or in my case I can remember every time I was bullied, every time I was knocked down in the hallway of the school I attended in Las Vegas, every time I was walked over as if I was a piece of carpet."

Penelope said nothing to that, although she did wince as that was bound to be painful.

The two finished their lunch, threw the remnants of their meals away and then Penelope insisted on dragging him into another clothing store.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Several weeks later

Spencer was again down in the library, wondering how Dave and Aaron had got him to agree to stay with them past the two weeks he had insisted on for a trial run. Being anywhere near them was torture as he had trouble hiding his feelings or his reactions to the two of them showing affection.

He spent most of his time down here and that was more than fine with him, as he loved reading the old volumes, even as he was organizing them and had made considerable progress. He couldn't help but dwell on what a relationship with both Aaron and Dave would be like, even though he tried not to. They just had to be two of the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on.

Spencer sighed and went back to his organizing of the books thinking that the sooner he got this done the sooner he could go back to Richmond and away from temptation.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he turned around to see Aaron approaching him.

"What can I do for you, Aaron?" Spencer asked. "It's not time for dinner, is it?"

"No," Aaron said as he easily trapped Spencer against one of the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Spencer protested trying to wiggle out of Aaron's grasp. "You can't do this! What about Dave?"

"I'm doing this with Dave's full approval," Aaron told him bluntly. "Dave and I have been trying to subtly let you know that we'd be open to a threeway relationship, but you have ignored every clue we have given you. Neither of us is sure whether this is deliberate on your part or whether you really are that obtuse. Finally we decided together that we had to try something else since our clues were being ignored."

"But...But..." Spencer tried to protest.

"No, buts," Aaron told him. "If you really don't want this tell me now."

Aaron said this, even as he was rummaging around in his pocket and finally pulled forth a condom. Aaron then undid Spencer belt and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"This isn't right," Spencer protested, even though he wanted to feel Aaron's cock and his body, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. "Humans aren't meant to have more than one partner."

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Aaron said calmly, even as he undid the belt of his own pants and then the button. "Just because the government doesn't accept that threesome are just as valid as couples it doesn't mean that us humans don't need more than one partner. Alright, fine, a lot of people are happy with just one spouse, but that doesn't mean there aren't a lot of threesomes out there. They just keep it very quiet for a fear of being ostracized.

Spencer couldn't say anything at all, because Aaron was right. For all he knew there were other people who had more than one partner whether a male or female. He might even have met some of them, but they were likely good at keeping their relationship very quiet.

"Dave and I know very well that you've been struggling with your feelings for both of us, but you never said a word because you feared that you would be dismissed, which would have been a genuine concern if Dave and I weren't already interested in you. We're also open to the idea of unusual relationships," Aaron added.

Spencer didn't have a chance to say anything else as Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer quite throughly leaving the younger man gasping for breath once it finally broke.

"See you do have feelings for me and for Dave as well, as you could have objected at any time and I would have stopped," Aaron said looking smug. "Now I want you to turn around and put this condom on your cock as we don't want to create a mess after all or get semen all over these valuable books."

Spencer obeyed wordlessly looking forward to what was coming, even though he knew he'd feel incredibly guilty afterwards, because no matter what Aaron said he couldn't believe that Dave had agreed to this. No, surely Dave would dismiss him and likely throw Aaron out for his betrayal, but he could not have resisted, even if he had wanted to and he didn't.

Spencer felt the head of Aaron's cock at his entrance and he waited in anticipation. He also heard something being squirted then Aaron's cock entered his hole and it was nice and slick with gel of some kind. If this was the only time he was going to feel Aaron's cock in his body he was certainly going to enjoy the experience.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Aaron ordered.

"Oh God! As much as I know this is wrong I don't want you to stop!" Spencer cried. "I've been wanting you ever since I first met you and Dave as well."

"Then why did you not say anything as Dave and I would've been more than happy to accommodate you," Aaron said, even as he shoved his cock into Spencer's anus and then withdrew before he entered him again, managing to hit his prostrate this time causing Spencer to cry out in intense pleasure. Spencer's climax was fast and hard, he came spurting into the condom he had rolled onto his cock at Aaron's command. He had already known he wouldn't last long because he wanted Aaron so much and Dave as well, although he didn't see how that type of relationship could possibly work out.

He knew what he was going to have to do and it ripped him in two to do even consider such a move, but he knew he'd likely be dismissed anyway and so he was determined to leave on his own, go back to Richmond. It wasn't leaving all these books that pained him so much, but leaving Dave and Aaron. He knew however, it had to be done so as soon as it was late at night he would be gone. He'd get himself a hotel room and take the first train back to Virginia in the morning.

"It's not wrong when we all want the same thing," Aaron said, as he to climaxed, but inside Spencer's body. "However, you're the one that has to have the courage to accept that you can be loved and that you're just as lovable as anybody else. You have to accept being cared for, as part of being loved instead of isolating yourself from other people, just because you're afraid of being hurt. You have to decide if he want to at least try a relationship with me and Dave."

Aaron said nothing else simply took some wipes out of his pocket and made sure to clean Spencer's hole then and then his own cock, before putting the wipe back in the baggie he had extracted it from and putting it back in his pocket to throw way upstairs.

"Dave and I will be waiting for your answer you have as long as you need to think about it," said Aaron kissing Spencer tenderly. Spencer nodded not letting a hint of what he was really planning show in his expression or body language.

Aaron left with the last tender kiss on the lips before Spencer pretended to go back to what he was doing, but really he was trying not to fall as his knees were incredibly weak and if he hadn't had a bookshelf to lean against he knew he would've collapsed to the floor.

Aaron ramming his cock in him had been the best experience of his life but he knew that it couldn't happen again so he was going to prevent it by leaving and he didn't expect either of them to follow him.

He knew he would always love Dave and Aaron, but since a relationship between the three of them could not possibly work out without one of them getting jealous, though that was likely to be one of the other two and not him, he was going to solve the situation by putting distance between them.

Once Spencer recovered his equilibrium, he looked at the books longingly know when he was going to miss not being able to read all the ones that he never had before, but not as much as he was going to miss Dave and Aaron. However, he wasn't about to allow his feelings to stop him from doing the right thing, really the only thing, so he began to plot and plan exactly how he was going to leave and what he was going to take with him

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Spencer breakfast!" Dave called and when the young man still did not emerge from his room Dave went and knocked on the door. The door opened without him having to turn the doorknob and looked inside to find it empty.

Wondering if Spencer could be in the library, as he might have gotten up early or hadn't gone to bed at all, as both were very possible once Spencer got absorbed in what he was doing.

Dave didn't panic until he spotted the piece of paper that was placed on the pillow.

Fearing what he would read, but opening it anyway he read Spencer's swift note.

Mr. Rossi I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, but I fear I am not the man you're looking for. I am strongly attracted to both you and Mr. Hotchner and I have tried my best to get rid of my feelings and have not succeeded. I figured that once you found out about the incident in the library the other day between me and your partner that you would dismiss me anyway, so I have taken preemptive action and left before you could fire me. I know that Mr. Hotchner assured me that his cornering me in the library was with your full approval but I don't see how that could be. Since I don't want to break up the two of yours relationship I think it's best if I just remove my presence completely.

Don't worry about paying me, as you've already given me more than enough and I would feel guilty for taking even more, since I didn't finish the job. I'm sure you'll find someone equally as good to sort out your library.

Sincerely,

Spencer William Reid

"Damn it all to hell," Dave swore viciously, then rushed into his and Aaron's bedroom. "Aaron! Get up!"

Aaron awoke instantly and looked at Dave. "What's the matter?"

"Spencer! He's gone!" Dave exclaimed questions and note into Aaron's hands. "He left this."

Aaron read the note swiftly and groaned.

"Perhaps we went to far," Aaron said looking at Dave who was in a panic and he couldn't blame Dave at all for that.

"I think he's just panicking because he doesn't understand what love really is and threesome relationships are rather unusual as well. We probably should've been honest with him within the last few weeks anyway, because maybe he would've accepted it better if we had being but really there's no way of knowing."

"No, there's not," Aaron said shaking off his guilty feelings knowing that they wouldn't do any good. "So what do we do?"

"Well, first we're going to have to wake up Penny as Spencer is bound to have checked into a hotel in order to sleep for a few hours," Dave said. "I would be surprised if he wasn't going to take the first train back to Richmond and he truly believes that we won't come after him."

"There is little chance of that!" Aaron snorted.

"Yes, we are going to go after him and we'll track him to the ends of the Earth, though it's not impossible to go off the grid if he cared to, but I doubt very much that he's thinking straight right now as he's likely an emotional wreck at least. No, I think he's more likely to go back to somewhere he's familiar with, his apartment, that he insisted on maintaining in Richmond and that's only if he has left the city."

"I'll get Penny up," Aaron said. "Have her start searching for Spencer."

"And I'll make traveling arrangements," Dave said, as he took out his cell phone.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer cried silently in the cheap hotel room that he had rented until it was time for his train to leave. His heart was breaking, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Why does the right thing to do have to be so hard? Because it's meant to be, he thought even as he tried his best to stop his tears knowing what his father would say if he was here now.

What are you crying for? Spencer a heard in his head. You have a roof over your head, food in your belly. So what if you were bullied learn to deal with it, but if you can't don't come crying to me just because you got yourself beaten up. You'll either toughen up or people will walk all over you for the rest of your life and you have to decide if you want to be someone's doormat or someone who takes charge.

Spencer knew intellectually that his father's view of life was in no way correct, but still his words often said to his young son came back to him with incredible clarity.

Finally Spencer drifted off to sleep, as crying had exhausted him, after setting his alarm clock that was on his watch, so he would wake in time to get a shower then catch the train at 7:30.

Spencer slept for several hours when there was a pounding on his door and he awoke with a jerk.

Wondering who could be pounding on his door at 6:45 in the morning, Spencer just lay there for a moment breathing heavily from being startled awake.

It was only a few minutes before he was supposed to get up anyway Spencer realized.

"Open this door," came a voice that Spencer knew well.

What in the heavens was Dave doing here probably with Aaron following along. He had stated his reasons for leaving and he had been sure that he was going to be dismissed anyway. He never could have hid what had happened between him and Aaron, as he felt too guilty as it was, no matter how much he had wanted it.

Spencer opened the door, not even thinking of cleaning the tear tracks on his face and Dave and Aaron entered closing it behind them.

"What were you thinking running off," Dave demanded.

"I stated my reasons and I thought that would be enough explanation," Spencer said standing, as far away from the two of them as he could manage, refusing and even look in their faces. "Now if you don't mind I have a train catch in just a few minutes. I don't even know why you bothered to come look for me or how you located me so quickly.

"We bothered because both of us love you," Aaron said rolling his eyes at Spencer, who didn't see the gesture as he refused to look directly at either man.

"Yes, we do, or never would have allowed you to stay with us in our home," Dave said.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Spencer said. "How could you have loved me before you even met me? Besides, I'm unlovable I already know that nobody can ever love me, as I'm too plain, boring intelligent. I'm nothing more than a walking library."

"What a load of dung!" Aaron snorted and Spencer stared at him in surprise at the vehemence in Aaron's voice.

"Will you at least give us a chance to explain?" Dave asked in a gentler tone. "I promise if you can't accept our explanation when you're free to head back to Richmond and I'll even buy you a first class ticket."

"Fine, but it had better be good," Spencer warned, wiping away his tears.

"As for your your comments about being too plain and boring and unlovable that's a load of crap," Aaron told Spencer vehemently. "Whoever fed you that piece of dung deserves to be horsewhipped, until they're begging for mercy and then they can be gutted in such a way that they stay alive for a long, long time, before they finally expire from loss of blood."

For some reason this comment made Spencer smile, as it pleased him more than a little to hear such an observation from the mouth of one of the men he knew he had fallen in love with or was at least attracted to.

"As it was my father that said these things, well, I would like to be present if you ever do horsewhip him, because he more then deserves it and usually I'm not a violent man by nature or creed."

"Why don't you sit down," Dave said more calmly, not missing the remains of dried tear tracks on Spencer's face. It was obvious that Spencer had been crying his heart out, just a few hours previously, but he felt he was doing the right thing when he left as the note indicated.

Spencer did as ordered and arranged himself crosslegged on the bed appearing perfectly comfortable.

Dave sat in the only chair that he had dragged over from the small table, while Aaron stood leaning against the dresser where the TV set.

Dave begin to talk and Spencer shook his head at some of the things he was saying because there was no way that immortals, much less lifemates were real. On the other hand, he couldn't see Dave who was a very sharp businessman lying to him because that would likely tarnish his sterling reputation if it got out and he would be declared crazy. On the third hand, this would explain some things he had noticed that he had dismissed as his imagination or a trick of the light.

He had been present when Dave had cut his finger while cooking dinner, but when he had checked there had been no slash at all and only a little bit of blood, which could've come from the meat that Dave was preparing. Spencer now wondered if there had been a cut, but he had healed up in just a few seconds, leaving just the spot of blood behind.

"We know how hard this is to believe..." Aaron said.

"Far in the past, more people believed in the supernatural and while magic still exist because witches and warlocks are after all present in our everyday lives, but it is still hard to believe in the supernatural unless you have personal experience with it," Dave said and Spencer noticed that he was as tense as a bowstring.

"I knew I had another mate, because a witch I helped a long time back told me I did. I did her a big favor and saved her life and so she read the cards for me, as she was something of an expert to using the tarot cards to their fullest potential. Yes, yes I'm aware that most ordinary people don't believe in such things," Dave added when he saw Spencer's look of disbelief. "However, I believe that she had a true talent that just showed up when she used to deck of Tarot cards. Perhaps, she had claircognizance, getting knowledge through supernatural means, even though you don't know how you came by it."

"She also could have had precognition getting information on future events before they actually happen," Aaron suggested.

"It doesn't really matter what it was," Dave said, "only that she's the one that told me that I had another mate out there as this was her way to repay me for helping her."

"I have a hard time believing this such things as precognition or claircognizance," Spencer admitted. "Alright, maybe very few people have the talent, magicals mostly, but at least 95% of them are frauds."

"On that we agree," Dave said. "On the other side of the coin though, I've seen enough in my long life to know that such powers do exist."

"After that, Dave and I knew we needed to be on the lookout for you," Aaron continued with the explanation. "Still, it came as a total surprise when I ran into you totally by accident in Richmond, when I was there on business. When I informed Dave we were both determined to find someway to get to meet you that hopefully, wouldn't be suspicious."

"The library," Spencer said catching on lightning fast. "Did you set it up just for me, so I would have a reason to stay get close to you?"

"No, of course not," Dave denied. "I've been collecting books for hundreds of years nearly 1000 actually and I didn't realize what a mess it had become until I went and examined it quite recently. I knew of your love of books as I had someone keeping an eye on you and thought it would be the perfect project. Give you a chance to get close to us and to truly give us a chance to win you, to where you wouldn't want to leave once the library was in order."

Every sense told Spencer that Dave was speaking nothing but the truth so he relaxed. It was good to know that the library project hadn't been set up just for him, but when Dave had found what a mess it was he had just decided that it would be the perfect project to get him to come to New York knowing of his love for books and of learning new things.

"I'm assuming you had them somewhere else at one point because that building has not existed for five or six hundred years or more," Spencer said smiling a little.

"Of course, I did I do own various houses around the world and I just decided to create a library at my headquarters so I would have access to any book I needed, but mostly they came from estate sales until I realized that I wasn't the one to organize them because I just didn't have the time. I truly didn't realize what a mess it had become, as books were just shoved on the shelves whenever there was space, but finally I stopped doing even that, as I just got too busy and just stored them in boxes as I figured I'd deal with them later. I just never did."

"It doesn't help that he's always buying whatever books he can at estate sales he hears about or reads in the paper," Aaron added smiling. "He did really used to enjoy reading, but in the last few decades he really hasn't had much free time and whatever free time he does have he spends with me or our personal staff who are like family."

"If I had taken the time to organize them when they first arrived it would be different and it wouldn't be such a massive project," Dave said. "I might love to read, but organizing is not really my cup of tea, especially not something as massive as the library. I do know the Dewey decimal system, but it would likely take me much longer to organize the books then it will you, well, if you didn't stop to read along the way."

"We were both busy getting the company off the ground, so it's understandable that you wouldn't want to take on such a massive project," Aaron defended Dave who gave him a grateful look.

"Alright, back to the subject at hand," Spencer said finally. "Say I believe you where does this take us from here?"

"Well, that's up to you," Dave said looking pained. "If you wanted to go back to Richmond Aaron and I wouldn't stop you or bother you again if that's what you wanted. But if you wanted to give a relationship a try Aaron and I would do everything in our power to make sure you were happy so that you would stay with us permanently."

"Alright, the problem I see is that you and Aaron are immortal and I'm not, so I will die, even if that's not for 60 years."

"That's the thing, that I haven't gotten around to explaining," Dave said looking at Aaron who was silent. "Aaron was once as mortal as you are now and I changed him."

"How?" Spencer asked looking truly astonished, even more astonished than when he been told about immortals. He was more upset then when he had been when told immortals existed, mostly because it never occurred to him that human could be changed into an immortal. He assumed of course, that Dave had once been just as mortal as he was.

"If a mortal drinks our blood, well, they are turned immortal over time. I've often wondered, over the last few decades anyway if a transfusion would be better and also faster, but I've never tried it," Dave said.

"It would certainly be an interesting experiment," Spencer said his eyes lighting up at the thought. "I would be curious, as to how immortals actually came to exist."

"All I can tell you is how I became Immortal," Dave said. "As for the others, Aaron and I have met some, but we didn't get to know them well enough for us to share our stories, though we are friendly for the most part."

"I would certainly be interested in hearing it," Spencer offered.

"Well, okay," Dave agreed smiling a little. "I certainly don't mind telling you."

Dave was silent as he seemed to gather his thoughts and his eyes became distant. "I was born more than 900 years ago into small insignificant village that has long since vanished into the mists of time," Dave finally began. "I was a normal boy for my time playing with the other boys of the village, though I suppose I was also more chivalrous than most of them. I remember one day I was around 16 and I saw some boys that I thought were my friends, along with several others tormenting one of the girls who'd been alone.

"The boys I had played with might not have meant to be so nasty or to hurt her as much as they did, but they were teenagers after all, not that that was any excuse. They had her against the wall of one of the houses in a little alley that was hidden. They were in the process of forcing themselves on her and she was protesting, but they were ignoring her or perhaps, they believed that she didn't really mean her protests or that she was playing hard to get. In any case, I interrupted them and told them that if they didn't stop right this instant I would be going to the elders and they would be thrown out of the village as they were old enough to know better.

"Actually 14 back then was considered grown up, as you took on adult responsibilities and could even get married, unlike today where it's 18. Being thrown out of the village would likely have been a death sentence unless you knew what was safe to eat in the forest, and there was also the wild animals to consider. Some of the boys were good hunters I'll give them that, but I really don't think most of them anyway would've survived very long in a forest that was filled with animals a lot of which are extinct now.

"It was clear that most of the boys didn't want to stop, but the ones I had been friends with looked guilty and I decided they had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment as they were teenagers after all. The girl who couldn't be more than 14 was grateful and kissed my cheek, though that was considered quite forward in that time, before running away from where she had nearly been molested at the very least. Though I had stopped those boys from doing too much damage and before they had gone farther then scaring her I just knew there would be trouble from some of them.

"To be on the safe side I reported to my parents what happened, as I thought that was the thing to do and they decided to tell the council anyway. I'm glad they did because the village was so small I don't think there was anyway to keep what happened a secret, because Tara was bound to tell her parents of the incident for one thing and that's only if no one saw her going back home with her clothing torn. The boys were banished into the forest after a very quick mass trial where they were found guilty. Though I didn't want that to happen I was relieved because I didn't want a repeat of the incident. Those boys couldn't really conceal their guilt as they were so sure that they wouldn't be banished, mostly because they were young and full of themselves that they didn't even try to look contrite.

"They hadn't thought they'd actually be reported so they hadn't gotten rid of the evidence. Times were much different back then and you weren't often given a second chance if you were caught in such a great crime, because it those boys had succeeded in raping Tara, then there was no way any man would've had her when she became old enough to marry at fifteen.

"It was a year later that I decided I wanted to explore some of the world, so I left with a pack on my back and enough provisions to last me for several weeks. I was only 17 at the time. In the forest I found the remains of the boys that hadn't managed to survive very long and I felt guilty, even though it wasn't me that started the process of seeing justice done. That didn't mean however, that I didn't feel guilty, because I felt that they should be given another chance, as they were teenagers after all. I did do those corpses the courtesy of burying them in the ground in a massive grave deep enough that the animals wouldn't dig up their bodies.

"After, I felt I had done my duty I journeyed for several days until I came up on this altar that was buried deep in the forest. People believed in various gods back then and I had been raised to believe in them to, so I sacrificed several rabbits that I had caught with snares on the altar and much to my surprise the god actually appeared. He told me that he had seen what I did for that young girl in my village and he knew that deep down I would always do the right thing.

"He said I was one of a rare breed that would never do something that would go against my conscious. After he had finished complimenting me he then offered me immortality and said that while I could still be killed it would be nearly impossible. A god granting you immortality was thought to be a legend as it hadn't happened at least not in my little corner of the world in a long time. The god told me that because I was going to live forever so long as I didn't get some kind of fatal wound that I had a mate out there and possibly even more than one, but that the future was hard to see. I would know immediately when I had met my mate or mates. He said that I would be able to change my mate into an immortal through my blood and at the time I hadn't worked out what that meant.

"I left the forest glade the next day and the forest itself just a few days later. I traveled for a long time realizing that the god had given me another gift and I was aging just like I had before, but I stopped at where I am now. I was actually glad of that especially when we got to the 20th Century because if I had still looked 17 I wouldn't have hardly been able to get anything done like build my company."

Spencer contemplated the story for a long moment, but knew Dave was telling the truth as he could often tell when somebody was lying to him and Dave had every possible reason to tell him the truth.

"It's hard for me to imagine that such things as gods exists, not that I'm saying you're lying, because it's clear you're not, but in this day and age such things as ancient gods are no more than legends at best. Then again the magicals all believe in Hecate, the goddess of magic and who's to say that she isn't as real as the one you are telling me about? Also this witch you mentioned..."

"Just confirmed what the god had said about the possibility of me having a second mate," Dave said answering the question he knew Spencer was asking. "There was no point of just looking for you for the world is a big place and it was a total surprise when Aaron ran into you on accident. Since Aaron's now immortal just like I am and has my blood in his veins he was able to feel that you were the one. It took us awhile to come up with something to get you here though."

"And I'm certainly glad we caught you before you got back to Richmond, though we would have followed you immediately if you had managed to get on that train," Aaron added speaking for the first time in a long time. "Flying is faster and we might even have made it there before you, if we could've gotten a flight out immediately."

"Another question," Spencer said. "How can a threeway relationship possibly work? Yes, some people do experiment with more than one partner that know about each other, but it's never works out or if it does to keep it a deep dark secret. Humans tend to be a jealous species and I'm assuming it's no different for an immortal since you were once human after all."

"Because once you're immortal if we get that far then you will feel the bond between us," Aaron answered before Dave could. "Once you are like us and we have sex for the first time you will be bound to us and we will be bound to you. I never would've been able to even contemplate cheating on Dave if you also weren't my mate, even if you're still mortal at the moment. This is what I meant when I said I had Dave's full approval for what happened the other day in the library."

"You don't even really see other people men or women in a sexual way," Dave added. "It's not that I haven't had women after me to marry them so they can live in the lap of luxury, but I never pay attention to their tactics. Nobody knows that I'm already effectively off the market and have been for a very long time, except for our closest friends who will never tell. Aaron and I never act as a couple out in public because our relationship is private. Sure, we still do couple things go to the movies for example, go to the theater, go out to dinner, but if we do we always get a private room, so we can eat in peace."

"And actually acting like a couple, holding hands under the table for example or kissing each other on the cheek," Aaron smiled.

"I was sure you would be furious at what happened, which is why I left in the middle of the night and intended to get the earliest train back to Richmond," Spencer said finally, looking at Dave and his heart gave a little jump when he did so.

"So your note indicated," Dave said. "Both Aaron and I realized that we had gone about getting you to understand that we wanted you as part of our lives permanently in the wrong way. We didn't understand at the time that you would see Aaron's actions as cheating on me, even though he assured you that he had my full approval for his actions. You had so little acceptance in your life that you saw his actions as catastrophic to our relationship instead of as an indicator that we both wanted a relationship with you. I also didn't take into account that most people don't do threesomes other than as a lark or in order to experiment, which happens mostly when they are young. Threesomes are not all that unusual among immortals, the ones that Aaron and I have met anyway."

"We didn't take into account that you were completely mortal and to you there is no way a threeway relationship could possibly work or at least if it did there had to be complete trust on all sides," Aaron added.

"There's a lot of things we didn't take into account when we made our initial plans," Dave admitted.

"Alright, even if that's all true..." Spencer said finally, pausing.

"It is true, and all we're asking for you give a relationship between us a chance," Aaron said when Spencer was gathering his thoughts.

"You can even continue working on the library if you want and I'll continue to pay you," Dave said, "but now that you know about us it's not a requirement. I'm not saying it doesn't need to be majorly sorted out, because I did let it get in quite a mess, I'm just saying I can hire somebody else to do it, though I certainly won't be giving them permission to read the volumes as they go along, because it would take them 10 years if I did or even longer."

"And there's no guarantee that they wouldn't try to steal some of the rarer ones," Aaron added. "Ones that are worth a fortune in the right market."

Spencer felt his cheeks flush, but in pleasure this time instead of embarrassment realizing finally that he had been given a great privilege of reading every volume if he chose to and all because they wanted him to stick around and not be gone in a few months or year at most. It wouldn't take him as much time to read every volume as it would anybody else, but it would still take a long time, several years at least, as it depended on how much time he actually spent doing so.

"I suppose the least I can do is give a relationship a chance," Spencer decided. "You've certainly proved that you do care about me by pounding on my door just a few minutes before I was going to rise and get dressed and head for the train station. I can't see you doing that if you didn't genuinely care about me at least. As for love that's a different thing altogether. I believe I'm in love with you, but..."

"But you're not sure, because you had such a crappy upbringing and because you've never been in a serious relationship before or even really known love at least not in a romantic sense," Aaron finished

"We can accept that for now," Dave said immediately. "You already know you're falling in love with us if you're not already there, but as Aaron said you're not sure, because you've had so little love and true acceptance in your life. From the sounds of it your father is a right bastard and I'd love to deal with him permanently as I have nothing against killing when necessary since I was born in a rather violent time."

"Well, I can understand that, as you grew up in a more violent time than I did," Spencer said. "You were raised differently than most modern people are, unless of course, you're born into a warrior culture or have military training."

"So will you come back?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer answered simply. "I've already agreed that we can try a relationship, but I believe I'll keep my old room for now."

"Which is fine," Dave said slumping in relief. "If you want to take things slow then we could do that. I'm not saying it won't be hard, just like it has been for the past few weeks, but still we've been managing so far and we can continue to do so."

"If you knew how many times both of us wanted to make love to you instead of me just taking you against the bookshelf in the library..." Aaron said. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, because I promise you I did, very much, but still I'd like to make proper love to you in a bed."

"You hid it well if that's the case," Spencer said blushing at Aaron's confession.

"I don't think we did you were just too oblivious to notice," Dave said. "You were so determined to fight your feelings for us that you were oblivious to almost everything, including the sexual undercurrents that we were unconsciously giving off. It doesn't matter now that you've agreed to at least try a relationship and for that I'm grateful."

"So am I," Aaron agreed with genuine feeling.

"So I guess I just need to go check out then," Spencer said.

"We'll wait for you outside," Dave said. "We'll go to breakfast first, since it's about that time and then perhaps we could do something together for a few hours."

"Sounds wonderful," Spencer said smiling a little seeing that Dave was already making an affect, as if to prove he meant what he had said.

"You sure did accept our story more easily than I believed you would," Aaron mentioned.

"I can usually tell when someone is lying," Spencer shrugged. "Besides, there was one incident in particular I remember a couple weeks back. I was sure Dave had cut his finger with a knife when he was preparing a meal and yet when I went to look at the finger all there was was a spot of blood and no other mark. At the time I just figured it was the blood from the meat he was preparing, but now I'm sure of what I saw."

"Yeah, I was really clumsy," Dave said blushing a little as usually he was never that clumsy.  
"Luckily, Spencer, just figured it was from the meat I was preparing for dinner and at the time I was grateful as neither one of us was ready to reveal exactly what we were."

The three men prepared to leave and Spencer picked up his bag and made sure to put the few items he had removed into it, before slinging it over his shoulder following Dave and Aaron out the door.

Apparently, his feelings for Dave and Aaron were not as hopeless as he had believed and he was grateful that they had immediately come after him as soon as they'd realized he was gone.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So I forgot to ask how did you locate me so quickly?" Spencer asked after breakfast had been delivered. "I figured I could get on the train before you even knew I was missing much less had a chance to locate me."

"Penny," Dave and Aaron answered at the same time.

"I told you she was a computer expert, which is true," Dave explained. "What I didn't tell you is she's also an expert hacker and though she doesn't use her talents very much ever since I hired her a few years ago she still has those skills. I had heard of her of course, and I wanted her as my computer, expert since my other one had left and I managed to convince her to take the job. The fact that I offered her very good pay was very hard to resist. I offered her double the amount she would have gotten at some other company, as a starter package and now she makes far more, but she certainly earns every penny of it. I have numerous projects and many people working for me. She keeps an eye on those projects to make sure that I'm not taken advantage of and lets me know if there are any problems."

"Like someone trying to skim for instance," Spencer suggested shrewdly and Dave nodded.

"Exactly, because if people want to work for me they had better be honest as I have a reputation to maintain. I won't accept shoddy workmanship, just so they can skim off some of the money. I own, or have interest in many businesses."

"Alright, I understand how you located me so quickly," Spencer said, as he dug into his waffles that had chocolate chips embedded in them. "Penny must have hacked and just looked for my name. It's not like I thought to use a false name, but that was only because I figured you'd be glad to be rid me. I never dreamed you'd come looking for me."

"That's obvious or you never would've left in the first place," Aaron snorted. "You feared Dave's reaction to the little episode in the library so much that you left in the middle of the night with only a note of explanation. You didn't even bother to stick around to see what Dave's reaction would really be before you decided you had to flee."

"I figured he was going to fire me anyway so that's why I left before he could make it official," Spencer shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't think he'd want me around, as I figured I would be to much temptation and the same thing might happen again. You don't keep someone around that is a temptation to your spouse after all. You don't keep someone like a maid or a very pretty housekeeper or even a nanny or au pair if the couple happen to have children around if you notice your spouse interested in them in a sexual way instead of just seeing them as an employee or at most a friend. Of course, I won't claim that some wives and husbands aren't fairly oblivious particularly the males, to the sexual vibes going on between the hired help and one of the spouses, but that's another matter altogether. At the very least you watch them very carefully or perhaps warn them about consequences if they were to do something you don't like, like make a move on their spouse if you don't fire them because they haven't actually done anything wrong."

"That's a very good point," Dave agreed having been mostly silent.

"Still, I admit that I overreacted," Spencer said.

"Which we can blame your upbringing for," Dave said and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Partially anyway," Spencer said. "I never learned how to handle the type of situation that I found myself in, which was also partially responsible for my overreaction."

"It doesn't matter anymore you agreed to let Aaron and I court you and that's exactly what we intend to do," Dave said.

"You have a empire to run though," Spencer pointed out.

"I have a second-in-command that takes over when I'm busy elsewhere," Dave said. "Someone I trust, so that I have time for a private life. Of course, I check over everything they made decisions about just to make sure it's what I would've done and so far I haven't had any problems."

"Have I met them yet?" Spencer asked.

"No, you haven't, her name is Emily Prentiss. I have been intending to have a dinner party with everybody that's on my personal staff, just so I can introduce them to you officially, because really the only ones you've met are Derek and his wife Penny. She's the chief operating officer while Aaron is technically the chief executive officer."

"Emily is a pistol and is perfectly capable of handling multiple situations and duties," Aaron smiled. "You'll like her I'm sure just like you like Derek and Penny."

"There is also JJ who's the public face of the company and although a lot of people know I own it I mostly stay in the background," Dave added.

"A lot of people still know that you run the company and are loaded," Spencer gently teased him.

"That's because before the last 60 years I was the public face of the company," Dave explained. "It was a very different job in those days, because there were no TVs or video cameras. Still, that doesn't mean that people didn't know who started my company and even though I make sure that somebody creates documents with my name on it every few decades, except with a change in the number after my name I thought it was a good idea to stay out of the public eye with such things as videocameras or even an ordinary camera and also cell phones that can snap a photo. Someone could take my picture and compare it to a old one which is why somebody else is the public face of the company now. It might be strange that I share the same name with my ancestors, but not unusual as that's normal in some families. It's normal to name a child after an ancestor as it is supposedly honors them."

"But a picture is different," Spencer said Dave nodded

"Exactly," Dave said pleased at Spencer's quick understanding. "My family might be considered eccentric using the same name every generation for the supposedly oldest boy child, but to have my picture taken and then compared with another old picture well that would be no way to explain why I looked exactly the same, as my presumed ancestor. Sure, you might get a similarity in looks, that's even likely, but you wouldn't be that ancestors exact identical twin, same face shape, nose, chin, eyes, cheekbones, body, height."

"Same fingers and hands," Spencer said and Dave nodded.

"It would likely only be a head and shoulder shot, but still, there might be a lot of similarities, but the faces shouldn't be identical as genetics is just too random. I do admit that some children come out looking like their parents doubles, except for a few subtle differences, but not generation after generation. Technically, I'm David Stephen Rossi the 8th at least on paper, because the company has been around for the the last 400 years."

The three of them finished their breakfasts in silence keeping a close eye on making sure no one approached their table so that their conversation wasn't overheard, as it would be strange to anybody, except the three of them at least or at worst it would make someone suspicious.

"That's a good long run for any business," Spencer said a little admiringly. "The ones that get past the first few years usually don't last more than 25 or 30 at most and the ones that do...well, they're correspondingly few that last more than 100 years or so. In your case though, since it's the same person running the company generation after generation instead of having the son or the grandson do so I can see why your company has lasted so long. Most families that own large businesses don't necessarily last generation after generation, because the person's descendents who started the company might not have their ancestors business acumen. You also must've done a great deal of keeping an eye on what's popular and done what you can to keep yourselves current, not allowing yourselves to get stuck in the past, like so many people do. That really says something because if I was a nearly thousand year old immortal, well, I'm not sure I would be able to keep myself as current as you seem to at least enough that your business doesn't stagnate and your profits drop."

"Thank you I do my best," Dave said pleased at the compliment, "and since I'm the one in charge of the company and I'm not going to die anytime soon I'll be able to keep the company going for several more centuries. I'd like to keep it going forever since I've managed to build it into a worldwide organization that helps millions of people, but I'm not sure how possible that is," Dave said. "Of course, I've had plenty of help with that task, over the last four centuries, even if yes, I'm the one that started the company with Aaron's help."

"Of course, you have, as you can't run such a big organization without a lot a help," Spencer said. "I never said you did it all by yourself with just Aaron, as that would be impossible. You have numerous loyal employees that help make it a success."

"Millions," Aaron added smiling at the conversation. "We are a significant part of the economy, as we supply millions of jobs."

"Which is why I would like to keep it going," Dave said, "though that's getting harder because the world has changed considerably from when I was first born. I try to stay up on current events, and developments in every area, but that's not always easy."

"Which is why you need bright young minds like myself," Spencer said smiling.

"Exactly," Dave said smiling. "Of course, even if you weren't so intelligent Aaron and I would still need you."

"Well, you sure do know how to boost my confidence," Spencer said smiling showing that he was teasing.

"It wasn't meant that way, but if you'd like to take it like that, that's fine with me," Dave said. "Really, I was speaking nothing, but the truth even though I know you don't see yourself that way."

"I think it's time we pay the bill and get out of here," Aaron said quietly, because he had seen how Spencer was trying to hide his yawns.

"I suppose all that emotional upheaval from yesterday has left me more tired than I thought," Spencer admitted. "I didn't sleep very well."

"No wonder you were miserable, as you fled in the middle of the night. I know you felt you were doing the right thing, but you really weren't," Aaron told him bluntly refusing to couch his words. "I understand what you were thinking at the time, but still, if you had stopped to think you would have realized that both Dave and I had been giving you signals for weeks, ever since you arrived actually. You would've thought about the fact that Dave bought you a whole new wardrobe and he wouldn't've done that for just any employee. Yes, we are expected to dress fashionably and not like a retro reject." Spencer winced subtly at the term retro reject, "but he might have issued a memo about appropriate dress to that employee if he had seen them and informed their boss, but he wouldn't have gotten personally involved."

It went unsaid that he also wouldn't have paid for it all, but Spencer understood what wasn't being said, though Dave might have given that person an advance on their salary if necessary.

Spencer realized that he really had been blind, because Dave had done so many things for him. Buying him a whole new wardrobe, making sure he didn't skip meals, paying him more than he thought necessary, just for organizing the library, allowing him to read as many of the books as he wanted. Dave had demonstrated again and again and that he was a generous, kindhearted man and while Spencer had no doubt that Dave was generous courteous and kindhearted to everybody he met unless they made him angry or annoyed him, he wouldn't have gone so far out of his way to show that.

"I really have been blind," Spencer admitted.

"Yes, you have, but in your defense some people are like that and that you didn't have the best upbringing didn't help. You weren't looking for love and really expected to spend the rest of your life alone," Dave said. "It's all corrected now though."

"Even if I had decided to get married I would've tried to convince my wife to have no children unless they were adopted, as I would've been too afraid of them getting my mother's disease," Spencer shrugged. "Now, since I'm together with you at least for the present, well, I'm not going to have to worry about children. As for the library I want to continue the project and not just because I'd like to read most of the volumes, but because seeing a library in such a disorganized state drives me crazy. I know it'll take me awhile to have it sorted out, but still I can do it."

"I never doubted you could," Dave said calmly. "If you want to continue with the project that's just fine, as I already know you're the best person for the job. You'll have it sorted out in a couple of years, maybe a little longer depending on how many hours a day you spend on it, but you will be doing other things with Aaron and I as you're not going to stay mewled in the library or in the penthouse all the time. I know you enjoy reading, but still you need to do other things if only to give your eyes a rest. You deserve a real life, not one where you stay isolated from the rest of humanity. You had a job, but no real conversations with the people that you spoke with."

"Nobody can live their whole life without friends, as that just makes them miserable or at least lonely, even if they don't realize they are," Aaron added.

"I know you tried to ease your loneliness by reading so much or getting involved in a research project, but that's not enough," Dave said.

"It was my life," Spencer shrugged.

"What there was of it," Aaron snorted cynically and Spencer actually smiled at that because Aaron was right.

"Well, that's going to change now," Dave said firmly and he looked so determined that Spencer silently groaned wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Aaron and I will make sure that you get out more, even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I want to," Spencer sighed. "I'm only 30, but still, I'm fairly set in my ways."

"Then we'll unset them no matter how much of a struggle that will be," Aaron said. "You're a young man not someone who's 60 and has trouble getting around, because of a gimpy leg, or some other infirmity."

"But that's exactly what you've been acting like," Dave added by way of agreement. "I know that some people are born with old souls and you're one of them, but still, if you get some real fun in your life it will transform you."

"Reading is fun," Spencer protested.

"That might be true, but it's also a one person activity," Aaron said. "You don't have to be around people just to read a book or a newspaper or a magazine. Even reading in public basically says you want to be left alone."

Spencer mentally groaned, but since he knew that Dave and Aaron were right he knew that didn't give him a leg to stand on. He had known for a long time that he needed to try to be around people more, but since crowds always made him distinctly uncomfortable he had given it up as a lost cause and gone back to his solitary ways. He hadn't tried very hard though to overcome his aversion, but he knew he would have to really try now. Crowds made him nervous, because he was around so many strangers, people he didn't know and since strangers had never treated him kindly it was no wonder he hated being around a lot of them at the same time, especially crowded around on all sides.

"I know it's no fun to be forced out of your comfort zone, but it needs to be done if you're truly going to become happy with your life and with yourself," Dave said. "You're just drifting through life now, not really participating anymore than you have to and that's not very healthy, mentally at least and I'm sure you know this."

"I did try to get over my aversion to crowds, but I admit I didn't try very hard," Spencer sighed, as he put both his elbows on the table top, then rested his head in them. "You seem determined to drag me out of my nice, solitary life."

"Of course we are, because it's exactly what you need and you know it, even if you are reluctant to go ahead with it," Aaron answered.

"Let me pay the check and we can get out of here," Dave said. "I think we've monopolized the table for a long enough. I'm sure Penny is frantic with worry by now, even though I told her to go back to bed once she had located you, but she wouldn't have obeyed."

Spencer just groaned, but knew he had a coming, so he would just have to accept his fate, for worrying one Penelope Garcia Morgan.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer stood in the living room and waited for Penny to run down. He only half listened as she blew off steam about how worried she had been and how dare he worry her and everybody else like that.

"Alright, Penny, enough!" Dave said finally, but with a smile. "Spencer gets the point and in fact, if truth be known he's looking rather frazzled right now he's just too polite to say anything. He's already promised he won't do it again and Aaron and I have forgiven him for panicking."

Penny nodded though, she still looked as if she wanted to continue hugging the life out of Spencer while lecturing him.

"I'm sorry for getting you up so early," Dave continued once he saw that Penny had visibly calmed down.

"It's okay bossman, it was important and I know that," Penelope said much more calmly than she had been previously. "I understood that you had to find him before he did something stupid."

"I only planned to go back to Richmond that's all," Spencer tried to protest.

"Don't you understand that Dave and Aaron love you?" Penelope asked incredulous. "That they would be devastated if you had just disappeared leaving only a short note behind?"

"I didn't," Spencer admitted, "I figured that Dave at least would be glad to get rid of me."

Spencer didn't mention the incident in the library that had made him run in the first place and Penelope didn't ask, but still she was a sharp lady, so she might figured that it was something along those lines that had made him flee. "Also in my defense I didn't really understand the feelings I was having about them both and when I did well threesomes never work out, so I didn't see how it could be any different this time."

"But we've told him everything now," Aaron added.

"Everything?" Penelope inquired her gaze suddenly sharper.

"Everything," Dave confirmed smiling a little.

"Well, in that case welcome to the family, Boy Wonder," Penelope said.

"I haven't decided if I'm going to accept the offer though," Spencer protested, knowing what Penny was talking about immediately.

"But you're still in the know," Penelope told him, "and it's not the kind of secret you give out lightly or that you tell just anyone."

Penny had a point, Spencer admitted. Immortality wasn't a secret you told to just anyone.

"So how many people are aware of what you are?" Spencer asked his question directed at Dave.

"All our personal staff the ones that are the most trustworthy," Dave answered immediately. "Penny, her husband Derek, JJ and Emily."

"They are now all immortal themselves as they accepted Dave's offer," Aaron added.

"Wow!" Spencer said actually shocked.

"I know that it's pretty amazing and shocking," Dave said smiling. "but from my point of view you don't find the kind of loyalty or honesty that those four have very often. I want them to be part of the company for a long, long time and keep it running for centuries to come. With them taking control Aaron and I and you of course, can do some traveling or whatever we want to do, though we'll of course keep our hand in. However, I know that if we decide to at least partially retire, that the company's in good hands with all of them at the helm."

"Oh, stop bossman, you're making me blush," Penny said smiling, and she was actually blushing a bright red.

Dave smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Why don't you go tell Derek that Spencer has been found and that he's fine, as I'm sure he's just as worried."

"Why would he be it's not like we know each other very well," Spencer said. "I'm just a stranger to him after all."

Penelope slapped him on the back of the head and glared at him, though Spencer looked rather shocked at Penelope's actions. "Why can't you accept that people care about you? And not just because they care about Dave or Aaron either, but for yourself? The only reason that JJ and Emily aren't worried as well is because Dave didn't drag them out of bed."

"There was no need to, as it was your skills I needed, though I'm sorry I got Derek out of bed as well," Dave said, then turned to Spencer with a serious look, "And Spencer if I ever hear you make a comment like that again I will be very upset with you. You need to accept that people can and will care about you. You need to open yourself to being loved and to love in return instead of closing yourself off from your emotions to stop yourself from getting hurt."

"Give him time," Aaron suggested gently, cooling Dave's temper. "This is all new to him, so you need to give him time to realize that he's just a likable and lovable as anybody else. I suspect that he's been told so often that nobody will ever want him for whatever twisted reason that person's mind came up with, as a child he believed it and nobody has come along before now to convince him otherwise."

"I am standing right here you know," Spencer said finally blushing bright red at being discussed so openly. "All I can say is I'll try that's all I can promise right now. I've thought of myself as unlovable and undesirable for a long time now, over 20 years, so it's not going to be easy to break the pattern."

"That's all anyone can ask," Dave said finally calming down. He didn't like it when Spencer unconsciously put himself down, but realized that his childhood had been such that it was automatic. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing it most of the time, because he'd been doing it for so long. It was just going to take time and a lot of loving care to break the habit something that he and Aaron were more than willing to provide.

Penelope left a few minutes later and once they were alone again Spencer headed straight back to bed as he was exhausted. He hadn't cried in over 20 years, but still it had felt good to release his emotions, even if it was still exhausting and at least no one had seen him do so, but the evidence afterwards had been obvious. Dave and Aaron had seen that the tear tracks on his cheeks, but hadn't commented on it or called him weak for crying like a baby. They might be thinking it, but at least they hadn't said so out loud.

"We need to make some plans," Aaron said softly once Spencer was out of earshot in his suite and Penny had left.

"Yeah, we do," Dave said sitting down on the couch Aaron at his side. "This was a close one, to close."

"Yeah, it was," Aaron agreed his tone sober. "But we managed to convince him to at least let us court him and that's a major accomplishment."

"Yeah, I regret that we weren't more honest with him sooner," Dave said.

"I do too, but you can't predict human behavior a lot of times because we are an unpredictable species, especially when our emotions are overwhelming us and we're not thinking straight. We aren't emotionless androids, because if we were then of course, we could predict every move someone made," Aaron said. "There are thousands of different ways that someone can react to any thousands of different situations and neither one of us thought that Spencer would do something so drastic, which just shows we really didn't know him as well as we thought. We had no idea that he would be so eaten up with guilt that he would flee as if the hounds of Hades were on his tail."

"Now there's a very colorful description," Dave snorted. "You do have a point though. We are going to have to be very careful from now on until Spencer truly trusts us."

"No, more ambushing him until we're sure he's ready to be ambushed," Aaron said grinning a little, as he remembered having one of the strongest climaxes he'd ever had when he'd cornered Spencer in the library. It was definitely something he'd love to do again sometime.

Dave laughed at that, because it had been his idea originally for Aaron to ambush Spencer in the library. He thought it would show Spencer that he and Aaron wanted him as part of their lives and instead it had nearly ended in disaster. Dave hadn't taken into account Spencer's lack of self confidence in his own desirability or the fact that he was to honest to have sex with someone who was already taken no matter how much he wanted it. He should have realized that Spencer wouldn't take Aaron assurances to heart, that he wouldn't believe that what his partner had done had been with his full approval.

They had managed to save the situation, but Dave was not going to make that kind of mistake again so he and Aaron were going to have to be very careful.

Still, he was up to the challenge and he knew Aaron was to.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Full House," Spencer announced, as he carefully laid down his cards.

Dave and Aaron both groaned dramatically, as Spencer had been creaming them for the last two hours.

"Well, we'll know not to play cards with him in the future," Dave said only halfway teasing.

"Another game gentleman?" Spencer asked smiling at his two boyfriends and yes, they were boyfriends in every sense of the word, except sexual.

"Where did you learn to play so well?" Aaron asked.

"It's all math," Spencer explained while still smiling innocently. "I did grow up in Las Vegas after all, but really mom taught me thinking it would be a good experience though we didn't play for money or anything, but for cookies. I nearly always won, because while she was pretty good once I learned the rules of the game I quickly became much better. I quickly realized that it was nothing but math something I excelled at in school, well, I excelled in all academics, though not sports actually."

"Well, you're certainly going to take Emily by surprise as she loves to gamble," Dave said smiling. "I know she's been to Atlanta more than once whenever she has free time and it's not because she needs the money since I pay her quite well."

"We ought to invite her up for a game sometime and see Spencer clean her out," Aaron snickered. "I'm sure Emily will be shocked, because he doesn't look like the type that knows how to play very well at all."

"We might have to do that sometime soon," Dave chuckled. "Playing four handed poker is certainly more fun then playing two handed or in this case three handed."

"Well, I believe we agreed on 20 bucks per point, so that's 2,500 each of you owe me," Spencer said smiling holding out his hand.

"So we did," Dave's said with good grace. "I thought I was a good poker player as I've been playing longer then you can imagine and yet you creamed me."

"But now we know how good he is," Aaron said, as he handed over the money he owed Spencer while they did the same. "We won't be caught by surprise next time."

"Well, any other time I can clean you out gentleman I'll be happy to," Spencer said smiling, as he rapidly counted the money he had just been handed. He had just earned himself a cool $5000 which was a lot of money particularly just for poker, but since Aaron and Dave could afford the loss easily he didn't feel guilty at all.

"Well, I think I've had enough of poker for the moment," Dave commented. "I had no idea that Spencer was such a card shark."

"And this despite the fact that he hasn't played much in 20 years," Aaron said.

"I've still got it," Spencer said smiling. "I never forget anything I am taught or see or hear, well, so long as I'm paying attention, to what I hear, remember that. It might have been a long time since I've played, but that doesn't mean I forgotten any of my old skills."

"Are you sure you haven't played in two decades?" Aaron asked looking suspicious.

"No," Spencer answered being completely honest. "But as I said you have to remember my eidetic memory. I remember those games I played with mom very well, even though it's been a long time."

Spencer smiled nostalgically, his expression also tinged with just a touch of sadness. "Those were the times for just her and I when my father was at work and I was done with school. I doubt my father would've approved of her teaching me poker, though he mostly would've thought I was too young to learn something like that. He never really did appreciate my intelligence and I have to admit I wasn't really sorry when he left. We could have used a housekeeper or someone to look after mom while I was in school and also take care of the house, but I suppose it's just as well we didn't have anybody like that, because we couldn't have continued to afford to pay them once dad left. An adult would've had an easier time getting mom to take her medication at least."

"Your father will pay," Dave growled and Aaron was nodding in agreement looking just as furious.

"It's in the past, let sleeping dogs lie," Spencer suggested calmly.

"He needs to pay for what he has done," Aaron disagreed looking just as furious as Dave. "Both Dave and I grew up in more violent times then you have, and we both believe in an eye for an eye and a tooth for tooth mentality. Alright, maybe, he didn't physically abuse you, but what he did was just as bad in its own way."

"You should've grown up confident and strong. You should've had confidence in your own abilities, your own desirability," Dave said. "Your father should have given you advice on how to handle it when you were bullied for example."

"Instead of just telling you to deal with it," Aaron added.

"Please drop it for me," Spencer begged. "I won't bring him up again if this is the kind of reaction I get. Yes, I understand that both of you grew up in more violent times and I, but I just want to forget about the bastard I share DNA with. He'll get what's coming to him eventually."

"We'll give up our ideas of revenge for you," Dave said looking pained.

"Yes, we will because we love you," Aaron said who also looked pained.

"But we want you to promise that you'll talk about your childhood just to get it off your chest, that you'll be honest with us if something is bothering you. Talking about stuff that happened to you as a child and adult is often a way to exercise your demons," Dave added.

"We won't insist to see a psychologist, though you probably should, but you should be able to at least confide in us. Two people who love you with every bit of their souls, who would never even consider betraying your secrets to anybody else, not even their closest friends," Aaron finished.

"I'll think about it," Spencer promised.

"Think about it this way, it would probably help your insomnia," Dave said.

"Maybe," Spencer conceded.

"Or maybe his insomnia is because he has too much energy and if that's the case Dave and I would be happy to wear you out," Aaron grinned roguishly.

Spencer blushed at that rejoiner knowing exactly what Aaron meant. The thought of making love to both Dave and Aaron or actually their making love to him was hardly unpleasant, but he wasn't quite ready for that stage of their relationship.

Dave and Aaron knew this so didn't try to push him into anything more than he was actually ready for and Spencer was grateful.

Of course, that didn't mean that they didn't tease him mercilessly, but since he knew it wasn't maliciously intended he took it with good grace.

"I'll try to get over my aversion of talking about my past," Spencer said. "I know my past wasn't as bad as so many children's, but that doesn't mean I like to recall it."

"Neither one of us can blame you for that," Dave said his lips pursed, as if he had been sucking on a lemon.

"No, we can't, but talking about it will help," Aaron said.

"Well, I would like to get some more work in on the library or it will never get organized," said Spencer rising to his feet.

"I'll call you for dinner," Dave said.

Spencer nodded, as he had every intention of coming up for every meal, when either Dave or Aaron called him or came to get him personally, as he had promised both of them that he would do so and that he would no longer hide down in the library just to avoid them.

Since they were dating this was a promise that Spencer was happy to make, since he knew the work wasn't going to just vanish, and both of his boyfriends seemed satisfied. So far he had kept his promise and appeared for every meal, without protest over the last few weeks and he was certainly gaining weight because Dave was such a terrific cook.

He had certainly noticed Dave and Aaron's appreciative stares and this made him feel all warm and good inside and also nearly blush every time he noticed their appreciation.

"Well, I think it's going rather well," Aaron said his expression hopeful.

"I think so too," Dave agreed once he was sure that Spencer was out of hearing range. "He took learning about immortality better than I believed he would, but on the other hand, we really don't know what's going on in that brain of his as he's hard to read at the best of times."

"Yeah, we had to demonstrate once we had gotten back here to penthouse," Aaron said smiling, as he remembered.

"Something we were glad to do, though we did it in the kitchen so we wouldn't risk getting blood on the Turkish carpet," Dave said.

"You know perhaps, it's time he met JJ and Emily. They're getting rather impatient to meet him anyway and are quite put out that both Derek and Penny have but they have not," Aaron suggested smiling. "You know that they'll fall in love with him immediately, although Emily will likely warn him that if he dares to hurt either one of us that she'll chop them into little bite-size bits."

"She would," Dave said smiling, as he imagined that scene. "I should probably warn her not too though, because that will likely make Spencer rather wary around her. Emily can be a tad too aggressive sometimes and that will make Spencer go out of his way just to avoid her, which in turn will hurt her, especially when she realizes that it was her own actions that caused him to."

"He'll instantly fall in love with JJ though, probably start to think of her as a sister before too long," Aaron said.

"Yeah, JJ is one of those genuinely warm and caring individuals," Dave said smiling. "I'm sure Spencer will fall in love with her to and probably adore her sons Henry and Michael."

Henry and Michael Jareau were twins that JJ had had, from the last serious relationship with a cop from New Orleans who had come on vacation to the Big Apple. The two had flown back and forth for awhile but finally JJ thought it was just too much trouble and had broken off the relationship, Mostly because she realized that Will wasn't her mate, not like Dave, Aaron and Spencer were lifemates or Derek and Penelope. It was only several months later that she discovered she was pregnant and been told by her doctor that it was twins. JJ had decided immediately to keep the babies that she had been wanting children for awhile and the good thing was at least so far Henry and Michael hadn't had so much as a sniffle, which likely meant that the immortal genes would take precedence over the mortal ones. On the other hand, JJ's immortal blood might just be making them absurdly healthy and they might need a second dose once they were older to make them completely immortal. It was something that all of them in the know worried about a little.

"Actually, I don't think Spencer's likely to be good with other children considering his upbringing," Aaron suggested, "but I could very well be wrong, because after all some people with bad childhood's turn out to be excellent parents."

"But we have to consider that he dealt with children on a regular basis at his job," Dave reminded Aaron. "Without that experience then yes, he probably wouldn't be very good with them and in any case we'll just have to see."

"That's a good point," Aaron admitted. "He might be really good with Henry and Michael after all."

"Yeah, they're simply the most adorable boys in the universe," Dave said smiling.

"You're only saying that because you're the godfather of Henry," Aaron teased. Dave loved children, but was unable to have any of his own, because neither one of his mates was female, though they had considered adopting more than once.

"Don't pretend you don't adore them, especially Michael since JJ named you the godfather for him just like she named me the godfather for Henry," Dave teased him right back.

"What can I say they're really adorable boys," Aaron said taking the teasing with a smile

"That they are and we are not prejudice at all, are we?" Dave asked rhetorically.

"Of course not," Aaron immediately denied and then both of them grinned at each other conspiratorially.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Aaron and I want to introduce you Emily and JJ who have been clamoring to meet you," Dave told Spencer.

"We'd also invite Derek and Penny, make a dinner party out of it," Aaron added.

"I don't know," Spencer said uncertainly. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to meet JJ and Emily as they were bound to be disapproving of him, as he was a nobody after all. Who would be interested to know him?

"I know what you're thinking and stop," Dave ordered. "You've got to stop thinking about yourself so negatively."

"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?" Spencer protested.

Dave simply stared at him without answering and Spencer lowered his head to hide his embarrassed blushing.

"Not everybody you meet is going to automatically dislike you," Aaron added, as he had been watching the exchange between Dave and Spencer. "We didn't after all."

"That's different I'm your mate," Spencer said, "you kind have to like me."

Dave merely sighed and rolled his eyes and Aaron also looked exasperated.

Spencer knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't seem to let go of his fears as much as he tried, they had just wormed their way to deep into his psyche.

"They'll love you," Dave promised his tone patient. "You will do your best to be sociable. You have to get out of your comfort zone or you'll never be the man both Aaron and I know you can be."

"Derek and Penny like you after all, so what makes you think JJ and Emily about be any different?" Aaron added

Spencer sighed and gave in mostly because he knew Dave and Aaron were right, but he just knew he wouldn't enjoy himself and would be very happy when the torture was over. He could appreciate Dave and Aaron's attempts to get him out of his comfort zone, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be dragged kicking and screaming out of it

"Fine!" Spencer exclaimed and said nothing else.

He knew that Aaron and Dave would do it anyway and invite four of their closest friends up here for a dinner party and he would have to attend. He doubted he would be able to escape until their guests left, as he was sure that Dave and Aaron would be on the lookout for him doing that exact thing, as there were some advantages to having been immortal for so long. Dave at least knew practically every sort of human behavior since he had been around for over 900 years, so could predict his actions most the time though not always.

Dave and Aaron looked at each other wordlessly and they knew that Spencer was thinking that there was no way he would enjoy himself, that it was something he would have to endure until it was over. He had been cut off from people other then the briefest of contacts when he was at his job at the library for so long, that the need to be alone was practically a part of his personality. He had isolated himself from others, at least since he had graduated from college 10 years ago, though they doubted that Spencer had really participated in campus life or spoken very much to anyone, other than what was required for his classes during his college years. No, he had very likely done his best to avoid being noticed, because he had been so young when he went, and while college aged students were supposedly mature that didn't mean that Spencer hadn't been bullied just as he had been in high school. In fact, Dave would count on it, because Spencer would have been too the older college students a young boy who shouldn't be there, no matter how intelligent he may be. A lot of teenagers did not learn restraint or how to deal with others until they were at least in their late 20s early 30s because they were so sure of their own superiority and to arrogant to see that being a bully was not the way to go. Some people never learned that lesson mostly men and boys, but some women to.

Spencer finally left and Dave and Aaron watched him go not saying a word until they were sure he was out of earshot. At the sound of the elevator they knew he must be heading down to the library as that tended to be his place of solace. They wouldn't have to look very far if they needed or wanted him for anything.

"Well, that went down like a piece of lead," Aaron sighed.

"We suspected it would though, so it's not like Spencer's reaction is unexpected," Dave said, sighing as well. "We might have hoped he'd would take our suggestion more maturely, but unfortunately, this is where his eidetic memory comes in and causes serious problems. His memories would've faded at least somewhat by now if his memory wasn't eidetic, because his brain's just wired that way. Inside himself, in his soul, I believe he's still a little boy who's been hurt emotionally and mentally so often that he's afraid to emerge from his nice safe cocoon, at least when certain types of situations come up. Nobody ever paid enough attention to him to help him mature, so we are likely the first."

"Well, yes, in most ways he's very mature," Aaron admitted. "Only when we try to get him out of his comfort zone is it always such a struggle."

"He's okay with just the two of us and he seems to get along with Penny who he's interacted with the most. You remember how he reacted when Penny first hugged him after we brought him back, it was as if he had been electrified."

"Which tells us he probably hasn't been touched, other than maybe brushed up against accidentally in a very long time," Aaron said his eyes sad in understanding.

"Probably, not since he was a young child," Dave said. "I doubt anybody tried to get friendly with him at college or if they did he likely brushed them off not willing to trust anyone. No, it's likely when anybody has laid a hand on him it's been to beat him up, which is why he doesn't like to be touched I suspect."

"I want to go locate every single one of those bullies and do the exact same thing that they did to Spencer," Aaron growled. "Spencer has been scarred on his very soul and while I won't say that's unusual, it is unusual that he never got even an ounce of support, even from the one parent capable of it in order to truly get past it. His mother is excused, because she was genuinely ill, but as for his father..."

"Let's not go there it'll just make us angry," Dave suggested his expression and tone rather sour. "I agree with you, you know that, but there's really nothing we can do, except continue to give him all the love and support we can. Force him to get out of his comfort zone as often as we can manage until he's comfortable in all types of situations. We are going to get a lot of arguments at first and then he'll give in when he sees he can't change our minds, but eventually he'll realize that we're doing it for his own good, even if he doesn't like it. He already knows that we're right, he's just stubborn and doesn't want to admit that he needs help in being at least a little more sociable and comfortable in other places other then libraries, bookstores and possibly coffeeshops, since he loves his coffee so much."

"Books were probably his one way to escape as a child," Aaron said and Dave nodded.

"I would say so, since he loves them so much, but then so did his mother, so his passion for the written word likely comes from her. It was something they could share, that the father likely wasn't interested in. I have plenty of books that'll take him awhile to read them and if he didn't read as fast as he did he'd never finish them all before he died of extreme old-age," Dave said

"If he was to remain mortal that is," Aaron suggested.

"That's a good point, but still we can't force him, as that's a sure way to lose him permanently," Dave sighed. "Him being turned immortal is his choice and we can't make that decision for him as much as we might want to."

"Well, I suppose it's progress that he lets us touch him now without flinching," Aaron sighed. "He lets us hug him or touch him on the arm or on the back."

"Yes, he's making progress, but it's going to be slow because he has to want to get out of his comfort zone since nobody has really paid attention to him or loved him in a very long time. I'm actually surprised that it turned out as well as he did considering," Dave said.

"He must be very strong mentally at least, even if his emotions aren't as mature as they could be, not when you try to force him out of his comfort zone anyway," Aaron said. "He could've turned into some kind of master criminal and never been caught, as intelligent as he is."

"And you know the odds of that happening were very high and yet somehow he turned into the decent man we know and love. A man who is brilliant and who can accomplish a great many things in his life," Dave said. "He could've just murdered all those who had harmed him physically and that probably would've given him a taste for it and he might have become one of those serial killers that kill indiscriminately. Of course, not all serial killers come from abusive homes, but a great many of them do."

"Instead, he's the shell of the man he could be if he had gotten the love he had needed as a kid," Aaron said.

"It's still possible to turn him into that man it's just going to take determination and a lot of work," Dave said.

"Something we're up for," Aaron said and Dave nodded in agreement looking determined.

"Now, I think we've left Spencer to sulk long enough, so one of us needs to go down there and talk to him," Dave said.

"You need to do it, he'll listen to you, you're far more persuasive than I am," Aaron said.

"I suppose it is my turn," Dave said. "It's possible that he's already reached the conclusion that he was being childish and I might not have to give him a stern talking to if that's the case."

"He's very logical and intelligent, so that's quite possible," Aaron said. "He might even have realized before he left and he just couldn't figure out a way to tell us. The child within him likely protested and kept him silent, something that happens far to often with children who have had childhoods similar Spencer's or worse."

"So many children don't get the love they need and the world would certainly be a better place if they did," Dave said rising to his feet. "If you clean up I'll go talk to Spencer."

"That seems fair," Aaron agreed and watched as Dave strode towards the elevator.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer heard the sound of the elevator and sighed knowing that one of them was coming to talk to him. He knew that he had been childish and unreasonable when Dave and Aaron had suggested a dinner party with their closest friends, but he hadn't been able to help himself, as fear had clogged his throat. He hated meeting new people where he would have to talk about personal stuff. His job at the library had been different and he had just greeted them and checked out their books, maybe chatted for a few minutes about impersonal stuff, the newest novel, romance, sci-fi, fantasy history or religion, there was so many different types of books. Spencer knew them all and could discuss them with a customer. Spencer knew where every book was located so long as it was shelved correctly and could lead a customer right to a particular book with this or that on the cover. He hadn't chatted with many of the customers that was true, but occasionally he had, but those discussions had never gotten into personal territory.

"Spencer?" Dave called and Spencer sighed nearly silently. He just knew he was going to get a lecture about being childish and Dave would be correct about that as something in him just quelled at the thought of meeting a bunch of strangers, even if he knew Derek and Penny a little. He couldn't help, but fear that this JJ and Emily wouldn't like him, even though Derek and Penny sure seemed to, which was absolutely amazing to him. Surely once they truly got to know him they would be disappointed and abandon him just like anybody else had. To be fair though, he hadn't really been close to anyone ever, well, except for his mother who was now dead, because he was always rebuffed and teased and often bullied, so he didn't bother to try anymore. No student five years older wanted to deal with someone they saw as a kid. He had been told to get lost and beat up so often by boys and girls both that were considerably bigger that he had quit trying. By the time he'd gone to college he knew he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life and so hadn't bothered to try to make friends, as he knew that he would only be rebuffed and possibly get himself beat up again.

"I'm over here Dave," Spencer finally said coming into view.

Dave walked towards him with a serious look on his face and Spencer sighed. "I already know you are going to lecture me about being childish, so let's get it over with, shall we?"

"No, I'm not, as you already know that you are being childish so there's no point of lecturing you about it," Dave said nearly chuckling at the shock on Spencer's face. "I do want to know what the problem is though, as you know that Aaron and I were going to try our best to get you to try new things, so that you be comfortable in all types of situation. I'm not saying your reaction was unexpected precisely, but we were hoping you would see this dinner party as a good thing, JJ and Emily are dying to meet you and Derek and Penny already like you and would like to get to know you better. JJ at least has been very persistent about meeting you."

"I suppose I should," Spencer sighed, as he leaned against one of the oak bookcases. "I won't protest anymore if you want to invite them up to the penthouse for a dinner party, but don't expect me to enjoy myself because I just know I'll be miserable."

"Why would you believe that?" Dave asked seriously, seeming genuinely interested.

"Because the children in my neighborhood and at my high school certainly didn't love me and in fact, they didn't love me so much they couldn't miss any opportunity to beat me up and the teachers did nothing. Some of them at least were bound to know about it as you can hide that kind of thing for very long, though I suppose they might not have known how bad it became."

"Did you ever report those bullies?" Dave asked Spencer shook his head.

"No, I knew that that would just make their bullying worse, because the teachers couldn't keep being watchful forever and once they had gotten lax again it would've been much worse than before. I might've been young, but I knew the way that bullies thought."

Spencer had a good point, Dave admitted. The bullies likely would have broken a few of Spencer's bones, even if it was on accident, for being reported and getting in trouble. Bullies often had a mentality that nothing was their fault and that it was always a fault of the victim, even though they were the ones that bullied in the first place. Bullies didn't like to admit that they were wrong to beat up those weaker than themselves, though to be fair, a lot of then repented their bullying ways once they were adults, but many of them did not.

"I got through it and I'm never going to have to see those people again," Spencer said still leaning against one of the bookcases with his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed, but Dave knew he really wasn't because if you knew what to look for Spencer was very tense.

"That's true, but they also deeply affected you, so that you don't want to get close to anyone for fear of them not liking you and also because you fear being bullied. You stopped trying to make friends probably before you even went to college," Dave observed. "You've told yourself for so long that you're unlovable and uninteresting, just a walking library that you don't bother to try to make friends, because you fear rejection so much. You told yourself that you're undesirable, so plain, boring that no one would be interested in a relationship with you, but Spencer that is so far from the truth and yet you don't see it, you're not letting yourself see it. Aaron and I want to help you be comfortable in any situation, but you've got to meet us halfway and you've got to stop protesting everytime we try or it's not worth it."

"I don't know why you bother," Spencer said refusing to look at Dave at all. "I'm a lost cause and I've known that for a very long time."

"Spencer! Quit talking garbage!" Dave nearly roared and Spencer turned to look at his boyfriend then and saw the exasperation, anger and the sadness mixed together on his face. Spencer felt bad then, but his expression remained unchanged, but that didn't mean his insides didn't squirm guiltily, as he knew that it was his fault that Dave was so sad and exasperated and upset. "You are not a lost cause, you are not plain or boring or too intelligent. There're plenty of other geniuses just like you that have happy lives that are married and have families, people who are just as intelligent if not more so than you are. You have such a warped idea of yourself that it's amazing that you didn't end up in some institution with a split personality. I know who's at least partially responsible for the way you see yourself and why you would continue to give his words any credence considering he abandoned his family is beyond me. I know that a person's childhood is hard to overcome, but you have to at least give it an honest try. You have to stop thinking that you're not worthy of having friends, which I suspect is what your father told you, even if it wasn't in those exact words. He probably implied that nobody would be interested in getting to know you because you were such a know-it-all or something along those lines and if that's the case it's a load of bull, because they'll plenty of intelligent people out there that have many friends. I mean look at me I was born over 900 years ago and yet I managed to start this company and keep it going and I'll be the first to admit I had a lot of help with that task, but still, you have to be intelligent to maintain such a large company for so many decades or in my case centuries. I have no idea what my IQ is, but I know I'm more intelligent than a lot of other people. Who knows it might even be at the genius level, though it's probably not as high as yours."

He hadn't thought of it that way, but Dave was correct, as you had be intelligent to make this kind of company a success and to expand into other businesses all over the world, to maintain it for centuries as most businesses failed within a few decades at the very most, as they got behind the times, so that their profit margins shrunk until it was impossible to maintain their business. Not everybody could maintain a business for more then a few decades, because they didn't keep up with how things changed in the world. It took a lot of keeping up with new inventions, new discoveries, so that your company remained relevant to an advancing society. Thousands of companies had gone out of business, because they were no longer relevant to a changing world, as the people who had started them couldn't keep up with a world that changed so rapidly or because they refused to see that they needed to change if they wanted to not go out of business. A lot of people got stuck in the past, which is what caused so many businesses to fail. That wasn't Dave's problem though and considering the man had been born over 900 years ago that was pretty amazing.

Perhaps, it was time for him to truly try to get over his childhood traumas, Spencer thought. He knew that Aaron and Dave truly loved him or they wouldn't be trying so hard to help him, so that he was happy and content with himself. Comfortable in his own skin for the first time in his life.

He had let his father's words and other peoples as well have control over him for far to long. The child inside him quelled at the very thought of what the more adult part of him had decided, wanting to run away before they could be hurt again like had happened so many times before, but for the first time Spencer was able to get control of that part a him and he blocked it off. He had never really tried to lock that part of him away before so that the childish part of him didn't overcame his common sense and his logic.

He couldn't deny that there was a lot of evil or a least mean-spirited people in the world, ones who took great pleasure in just tearing someone else's self-confidence to shreds, but there were also plenty of nice people in it as well. He suspected that Dave and Aaron would never be friends with anyone that could possibly be a bully, especially not close enough that they were turned immortal once they proved they were loyal and trustworthy, as immortality wasn't a gift to be given out lightly. If anyone among Dave and Aaron's friends could possibly be a bully Spencer would've picked Derek Morgan as he was a big, intimidating fellow and yet he had been really nice to him when they had met and not out of a sense of duty or because Dave had ordered him to like he had first believed. Spencer was sure that Derek could be intimidating if the situation called for it, but unlike so many children in his high school he wasn't a bully who enjoyed intimidating those who were smaller and weaker then themselves.

Of course, it very well could be that Derek didn't bully, because he knew Dave would do something drastic if he did. If Derek really wanted he could do it when he was off duty.

Still, Spencer didn't think so, because he didn't think that Dave would be fooled for very long if Derek Morgan was anything like those teenagers who enjoyed intimidating and hurting others at his high school. No, Derek had been working for Dave for a long time and you could learn a lot about a person if they worked for you for years. Spencer doubted very much that Dave would've offered Derek immortality if he wasn't a genuinely nice guy, loyal and trustworthy, which ought to prove that not all big guys were bullies. Come to think of it Dave and Aaron fit that bill to being broader of shoulder and bigger in the chest then he was. They could certainly intimidate someone if they wanted to, and not just because they were so big and muscular, but because they had very aggressive personalities. The way they talked about dealing with his father for example Spencer had no doubt that they would do so and not feel the least guilty about it, but then they had been born in very different time, ones with much more violence then in what was now the 21st century.

He would have to make a real effect and he wasn't looking forward to it, Spencer thought. But really, who looked forward to getting out of their comfort zone? Nobody that he knew of, but he knew that he needed to get himself into situations he wasn't comfortable in because he was never going to become comfortable in them if he didn't. He would stop protesting every time Dave and Aaron wanted him to try something new that he wasn't exactly very comfortable with.

"So what if I'm more outgoing than you are?" Dave continued interrupting Spencer's thoughts. "You would probably be a little bit more outgoing if you'd had a different upbringing, but there's no way of really knowing. You might be the same way, with your same self contained personality just with more confidence."

"I already said go ahead and have your dinner party," Spencer said a little bit more calmly. "I'll try to enjoy myself."

"You will, even if you don't think so," Dave said with such certainty that Spencer didn't protest. "If you don't fall in love with JJ and start to think of her as a sister in a short amount of time I'll be very surprised as she's just that type that's very easy to fall in love with, not necessarily romantically."

"If you say so," Spencer said his tone of voice telling Dave he didn't believe a word of it and Dave sighed, but decided that he would wait until Spencer actually met JJ before saying I told you so.

"You'll like Emily too, but she's more like Aaron and I with a very strong personality, but not a bully or anything. She's very nice actually and she also speaks Russian, which does come in handy occasionally."

Spencer perked up at that. "I speak Russian too and I wonder if she wouldn't mind testing her skills on me I need to practice."

Dave stared at Spencer in astonishment then just shook his head with a slight smile of amusement. "Well, you surprised me again I had no idea you spoke Russian. I hope you keep surprising Aaron and I for many centuries to come, as it will keep our relationship from getting boring. In answer to your question, I'm sure Emily will be thrilled as she likes to go to those Russian movie marathons, the ones with english subtitles and I'm sure she'd be glad of your company."

"I used to love to go to those," Spencer said his face lighting up.

"Well, I'm sure, Emily won't mind having you along," Dave said.

He would make sure of it, Dave thought and have a quiet word with Emily about it. He was sure Emily wouldn't mind having somebody along that also spoke Russian, since not many people outside the country actually did, not unless they were actually Russian. He would also make sure that Emily wasn't too aggressive around Spencer until he had learned to trust that she wouldn't harm him physically or emotionally, as that would likely make him rather wary of her, maybe even afraid of her and that was the last thing Dave wanted.

"I'll try to arrange that dinner party for tomorrow, since it's Saturday," Dave said finally. "It's time for those Aaron and I are close to to meet you and both of us want you to get close to them to, but we also know that will take time, so that's no point of rushing it along."

Spencer nodded and tried his best to look happy at the prospect, but instead he looked rather constipated and Dave figured that was the best he was going to get until Spencer managed to release his fears of not being accepted by his and Aaron's friends. Dave knew that when you'd had little or no acceptance in your life it was hard to believe that you ever would be by anyone, which was Spencer's problem.

"Don't stay up too late," Dave ordered gently before he left him to his work.

Spencer just stared at Dave's departing back until he was out of sight wondering what he had gotten himself into.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer smiled as JJ chatted at him and he actually found himself enjoying it. JJ looked like the all-around American girl, but there was a sharp intelligence in her blue eyes that told Spencer that she was not one easily taken advantage of. Anybody who thought they could would find out differently. Dave had already said that JJ was a black belt in taekwondo and was working on one in aikido, she was tough and flexible and would take any attacker by surprise. JJ didn't look the type to know anything about self-defense, but Spencer was well aware that looks could often be deceiving.

Dammit though, he knew Dave was going to tell him I told you so and he couldn't exactly lie and say that he didn't like JJ as Dave would be able to tell he was. Besides, that wasn't exactly fair to JJ because he really did like the petite blonde and he knew he would hurt her feelings if he told Dave that he didn't like her and word got back to her. Not to mention her twin sons Henry and Michael were absolutely adorable and seemed to have taken to him instantly, which was a relief because you never knew how children were going to react to a stranger.

Spencer ignored the smug looks Dave was sending his way and sighed deciding that telling Dave to stuff it would be childish and immature. Spencer just knew that Dave and probably Aaron were going to be insufferable for the next several days at least. He supposed he deserved it considering that he had believed that there was no way that he'd ever think of JJ as a sister or even like her at all, even though Dave had said he would and Spencer had a feeling that he would eventually think of JJ that way. JJ was just so bright and bubbly, totally transparent and Spencer thought there were no ulterior motives where she was concerned other than the offer of genuine friendship.

Emily Prentiss though was a totally different matter and he was certainly glad that Dave had warned him about her rather strong personality.

Still, she was nice enough, if a little intense, Spencer thought. And she had probably toned down her usual manner because Dave had asked her to and if that was the case he was grateful. He was used to people with really aggressive personalities wanting to beat him up just to prove he didn't belong that he likely never would've gone anywhere near her if she had acted overly aggressive. Spencer suspected that Emily was a powerhouse only when necessary as the same reasoning applied to her as it did to Derek, so that was no point of going through all that again.

"I was so happy to finally meet you," JJ's voice broke into his thoughts. "You make Dave and Aaron so happy.

"Do I?" Spencer asked tilting his head up questioningly.

"Isn't it obvious?" JJ asked her expression surprised. "Immortals are a rare breed, there really aren't very many, maybe 100 or so, and I doubt many are created anymore unless the immortal themselves does so like Dave did for me, Aaron, Derek, Penny and Emily. Whether that god that Dave doesn't often talk about still exists I can't honestly say, but at one point he did or Dave would be long dead buried in the ground and so would Aaron for that matter. However, living forever is not all it's cracked up to be as immortals can get lonely just like mortals can. They need, not just friends that know their secrets, but at least one person that loves them completely. In Dave's case, he has two people Aaron and you. You don't realize how special that makes you, as Dave will love you as you deserve to be loved. He'll never treat you as anything except his confidant, his lover, his partner and his friend, someone he can tell his greatest secrets to knowing that you and Aaron out of all people will never betray him. He'll certainly never mistreat you like some people do for someone they care for, mostly men I admit, though women are not totally innocent in being the abusers. He'll spoil you rotten just like he does for anyone he cares for."

"And what is he to you?" Spencer asked, although his mind was whirling.

"You mean besides my boss?" JJ asked and Spencer nodded. "He is my friend," JJ answered simply. "He's a big brother I never had and who will always be there for me when I'm in the middle of some crisis. I know I'm important to him and that I'm part of his family, but it's no more than that. I'll always be there for him if he ever needs me to be, because I do love him just not in a romantic or sexual way.

"He's godfather to my oldest son and Aaron is godfather to my youngest and I know that he'll always be there when Henry or Michael for that matter need him. He'll always be their uncle and best friend and spoil them rotten. He'll be their confidant if they need one, if they need to talk to some male about something they don't want to tell their mother and Dave or Aaron will keep their confidence unless it's a very unusual situation.

"He'll be supportive if I need him to be, just like any big brother would and I know he would help me do almost anything I wanted, so long as it didn't break the law as usually he's very law-abiding. I'm not saying it's not possible that he wouldn't break the law for me or for you or for anybody he cared for, but it would depend on the situation and what the situation was.

"However, he would never do anything to hurt someone innocent, although I can't say what he would do to somebody who hurt someone he loved, especially if it was serious, broken bones, bruises and internal injuries. He will never commit the kind crime that hurts someone financially, like stealing peoples life savings, unless they are a really bad guy then he probably would depending on the situation and if he thought he could use it to his advantage to help other people, possibly even that man's victims.

"Even if he did so he would never keep the money for himself, as he has more they he could ever use and he's not the greedy type. In other words, he's not one that has to have money just for the sake of having it, as he's been poor more than once, although not in the last 400 years of course. He will never steal from someone that's just trying to pay the bills and put food on the table.

"He's not perfect, but then nobody is and if you are expecting perfection then you'll never find it. Immortals are just like humans and magicals, are imperfect with many flaws, but Dave is a better man than many I've met and Aaron to.

"He's even played my protective older brother once when a man wouldn't leave me alone," JJ smiled, as she remembered. "I had a relationship a few years ago, but I broke it off and George didn't like that very much. He tried his best to get me to change my mind, but when I wouldn't he was turning violent as he was pounding on my door and came near to breaking it down and if Dave hadn't interfered I don't know what would've happened. This was before I met Henry and Michael's father and lets just say that Dave scared him enough that he'll never come near me again for fear of repercussions. I think he would even go to prison willingly if it saved him from Dave's temper. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about other women he's likely abused until he's caught and put in prison but that might not happen."

Spencer winced at JJ's near escape and was glad that Dave had been there for her when needed.

"You've given me a lot to think about," Spencer said to JJ once she had finally run down.

JJ studied him and then nodded. Everything JJ said was the truth, as she was just too honest and transparent to be reading from a script that Dave or Aaron had prepared for her. No, he would've been able to immediately tell if she was just saying something that Dave had ordered her to. What she was telling him was nothing but the truth and she really had given him a lot to think about.

"I see I have, I hope I've helped you with whatever problem you are having," JJ said smiling.

"You have," Spencer answered kissed her cheek ignoring the smug look Dave shot him when he caught it out of the corner of his eye.

The party broke up soon after that and Spencer headed to his room as soon as the last of the guests left before Dave or Aaron could corner him, because JJ really had given him quite a bit to think about.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

He had already known that David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were good men, but he hadn't thought about it from JJ's perspective. JJ certainly loved them both, but as sister not as potential boyfriends. No, JJ was a lot like him and would never try to poach someone else's boyfriend, especially when she knew the score and that she would have no possible chance with either man. Still, he couldn't help his thoughts whirling in his head and he knew he would likely get very little sleep. Some of the things JJ had said had really set him thinking and he now wondered why he was resisting Dave's and Aaron's open affection so hard.

Was he still feeling like he didn't deserve to be loved? Was it simply that he wasn't used to being loved for himself? Or was he still listening to his scared inner child that didn't want to possibly get hurt by opening himself up to the possibility of love. When JJ had been talking he had realized quite suddenly that he did love Dave and Aaron so much, but he wasn't sure he would've come to that conclusion if not what JJ had said or at the least it would've taken him much longer.

Dave and Aaron had been so patient with them over the last several months and he knew that most people would have forced the situation before this or given up entirely. Both of them were definitely a different breed from most modern men, but then he supposed old as they were they would have learned patience long since.

He should tell them and he should probably do it right now before he lost his courage that JJ's little discourse had given him. It wasn't that late as it was only 9 o'clock and normally they stayed up later than this, so they should still be wide awake.

Spencer opened his bedroom door and entered the living area to see Dave and Aaron sitting on the couch quietly discussing the dinner party.

They both looked up when they heard the door open and also little astonished to see him at all, because they figured he had fled so that they wouldn't tease him.

"What can we do for you?" Aaron asked smiling.

"We thought you had gone to a bed," Dave added, not saying what he was really thinking.

"I'll just get that out of the way, shall I?" Spencer asked smiling. "I know what you're thinking and as much as I don't want to hear I told you so, you were right. My fears were groundless, so happy now?"

"Happy that you and JJ seem to be getting along," Dave corrected. "Me telling you, you would enjoy yourself doesn't necessarily mean anything, as some things you just need to discover for yourself. The two of you seemed to be involved in a very serious discussion which neither Aaron or I wanted to interrupt."

"So if you want to tell us what that discussion was about we'd be happy to hear that, but if you don't that's okay to," Aaron added smiling.

"She just gave me some inside info about the two of you," Spencer said being completely honest. "Things I hadn't considered."

"Such as?" Dave asked wondering what JJ had told Spencer.

Spencer told them and left nothing out, and Dave and Aaron looked rather shocked by the time he was done.

"Well, JJ sure does have a rather idealistic view of us," Aaron said finally.

"I don't consider it idealistic," Spencer told them seriously. "Her feelings might be a little shaded to see the good in you instead of the bad, but most of it is stuff I've noticed for myself I just hadn't put it together, probably because I didn't want to. Every person whether mortal or not has both good and bad qualities. Mine is not believing in myself and closing myself off from truly making friends or in finding love. JJ told me if I was looking for perfection then I'd never find it, because nobody is perfect and this is very true. However, I think that your good qualities outweigh your bad and JJ helped me see that I do love you I just didn't realize it."

"Does that mean you are accepting our offer?" Dave asked trying not to get his hopes up or let his feelings show on his face or his voice.

"Yes," Spencer said simply, smiling at Dave's and Aaron's quick intake of breath. "JJ made me realize that if I gave you up I would only be making myself miserable. You were right when you said why should I give my father words when I was a child credence? I know I still have a lot of work ahead of me of getting out of my comfort zone and being comfortable in various situations, but I've realized that so long as I have you two I can do it."

Both Dave and Aaron rose and had Spencer in a hug a second later until he was in the middle of the two men he had truly fallen in love with.

"I'm glad JJ made you see that you've only been denying yourself happiness all because of childhood trauma, something you should've gotten over a long time ago, but then I realize you had no help to do so. Aaron and I would've let you go if that was what you decided you wanted, but you always would've been welcome to return," Dave said his voice gruff with his emotions.

"I'm glad I realized it too," Spencer sniffled, as he couldn't help crying, even though he never did, except that one time a couple of months ago when his heart was breaking, because he thought that he would have to leave the two men, he knew then he had fallen in love with, but he had been denying it. He had truly believed that he hadn't deserved to be loved, as that's what he had been told again and again when he had been a child, but now he knew that everybody deserved to be loved to have a family if that's what they wanted, not that that always happened.

He had been very lucky indeed and he was grateful.

"Hey, no crying," Aaron said. "You deserve to always be happy."

"That's impossible," Spencer said logically, though he smiled as he said it.

"Yes, it is, but so long as we are here you'll always have the support you need," Dave said smiling, as he kissed Spencer on the forehead, as if in benediction. "I think turning you immortal can wait until tomorrow, as there is no way we can get medical equipment up here this late anyway if we're going to try that transfusion."

"And I think that all of us are too tired to consider making love tonight but you're welcome to join us in our bed, as cuddling with someone you love can be quite addictive," Aaron added.

"It might even cure your insomnia," Dave added smiling.

"I agree with you," Spencer admitted. "It's been a very tiring evening for me anyway and even though it's only 9:40 I think we should all go to bed. Cuddling with you sounds wonderful and is more than enough for right now."

"Such things will get less tiring when you do them regularly," Aaron said smiling. "Once you start interacting, with the others on a normal basis. I won't claim that Dave and I aren't tired, but certainly not as tired as you are."

"Yes, I agree with that as you we're under a lot of strain as you don't really like big social occasions and were mostly solitary before," Dave said.

"Through my own choice," Spencer said and the other two nodded.

"Yes, through your own choice, but it will get easier I promise you," Aaron said. "You'll begin to enjoy evenings out, spending a few hours just chatting with people you actually like and who like you in return."

"Which is still a source of amazement to me," Spencer said quietly. "I've been basically an outcast for so long. I know that was partly my fault, but I just didn't know how to interact with a lot of people."

"I know your social skills aren't exactly up to snuff," Dave sighed. "There're so many things that your father could have done for you. The least he could've done was try to find children that were just as intelligent at least in one subject so that you would have someone to talk to, to spend time with. I'm sure there were programs in your area that you could've been signed up for, although they often require a payment of some sort."

"Which father more than could have afforded as he was a good lawyer and certainly made enough to make a more than decent living," Spencer said without the bitterness in his voice that was normally there because he had finally found his place in the world and his father could stew in his own juices. "We certainly had more than some families and those families went out of their way for their children I'm sure, but my own father couldn't even be decent and pay attention to me, other then to insult me. I often wondered what I did to make my father hate me so much, as a child, but now that I'm an adult I understand that he was jealous and also he resented the hell out of me. I might not of been as outgoing as he had been at my age, but I was certainly more intelligent."

"And a lot of times those parents resent their children for not turning out like they expect," Dave said. "This is something that both Aaron and I have encountered many, many times over the centuries. Unfortunately, that kind of selfishness is just part of human nature and it even happens sometimes among magicals, though they tend to love their children a lot more than humans do sometimes."

"It doesn't matter anymore, you belong to us now and soon you'll be immortal just like we are," Aaron said.

"Something I'm looking forward to," Spencer said smiling, kissing each of them on the cheek. "Let me go get dressed for bed and then I'll join you in your room."

"We'll be waiting," Dave said, as he watched Spencer depart.

"We're going to have to do something really nice for JJ you know," Aaron said what Spencer had closed the door to his room.

"Yes, we will, because it might have been many more months before Spencer realized that he did love us if not for what she said to him," Dave agreed. "She got him thinking positively about things that he hadn't considered before or at least differently. When you're so used to thinking of yourself as undesirable sometimes it's hard to get your mind around the fact that it isn't true at all, not when you've been told something like that for practically all your childhood. I've encountered this many, many times, as there are plenty of bad parents in the world, who resent their children for one reason or another or don't pay attention to them like they should leaving them in care of the nanny or even just to fend for themselves like what happened to Spencer."

"And some don't know when to cut the apron strings," Aaron added and Dave nodded.

"We had better go get undressed and turn down the bed as Spencer will be done getting ready to sleep soon," Dave said heading to the master suite Aaron following.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Spencer awoke wondering why he felt as if he had someone on either side of him when he suddenly remembered. He opened his eyes and saw the form of Dave on one side and Aaron on the other and he felt a nice warm little glow go through him. He was well rested for a change and realized with startling clarity that he really did love Dave and Aaron and he was so happy that he had decided to take them up on their offer, the last of his doubts about what he really wanted had faded away with the morning. He loved Dave and Aaron so much that he couldn't see that ever changing and knew that he would be bonded to them just as soon as he was immortal and that thrilled him deep inside. He would be changed gladly, even if Immortality was still a rather strange concept to him, but then he was sure that it had been to Dave at first then Aaron later.

Spencer supposed that if magicals could exist then immortals could to, though that various gods were real or at least had been was certainly rather difficult to believe in.

Spencer was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he needed to pee, but how was he going to extract himself from both Aaron and Dave that he was so tangled up with? Dave had one arm thrown over his stomach as if to keep him from disappearing, while Aaron simply had his head on his chest, and his black hair was up under his chin.

There was no help for it he was going to have to wake them and he hated do so, as they looked so peaceful, but then he couldn't blame them if that was the case, because he certainly felt peaceful, more at peace then he had felt in years actually, probably ever.

"Guys," Spencer said. When they didn't respond he talked a little louder calling their names.

Both of them opened their eyes at the same time, looking at him questioningly. "I hated to wake you, but I need to use the bathroom and I can't get loose."

"Yeah, I suppose we do have you trapped," Dave chuckled being very good-natured at being woken up so abruptly.

"Yeah, you do or I never would've imagined waking you if I didn't desperately need to use the facilities," Spencer said smiling. "My bladder feels like it's going to burst."

Dave moved his arm out of the way while Aaron raised his head and shifted position until he was more on his side of the bed.

"Thanks," Spencer said, as he managed to crawl over the end of the bed and head to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Spencer to use the bathroom and come back and crawl back in between his two soon-to-be lovers.

"Well, now that you don't feel as if your bladder is going to burst, if you're still ready for us to turn you immortal then Aaron and I will be more than happy to accommodate you. If you've changed your mind let us know and we'll put all plans on hold," Dave offered

"As much as I appreciate your caution there is no need," Spencer shook his head smiling. "I'm more than ready to be both your mates for eternity and I'm not going to change my mind, I promise you. All JJ did was clarify my own thoughts that were strewing in the back of my mind. I probably would've reached the same conclusion that I did without JJ's words it just would've taken me longer. I refuse to run any longer from my feelings and that's exactly what I was doing. I just stopped seeing myself as undesirable as I always believed myself to be and I simply stopped fighting what I was feeling. Once I did my feelings came flooding into me so strongly I'm surprised that they didn't literally knock me to the floor and I'm astonished that I managed to keep my feelings from showing on my face and end the conversation with JJ without her being suspicious."

"Okay then," Dave said, as he kissed Spencer tenderly on the lips, which was not the first time he had done so, but it was certainly the first time with so much meaning behind it. Once Dave was done Aaron did the same thing and Spencer simply reveled in the warmth and the love that the two men felt for him.

"I hate to make you the guinea pig of this experiment to do it by transfusion but if you're willing..."

"I'm willing, and as the theory is sound," Spencer said interrupting smiling. "It should work very well and it will certainly save me from having to drink your blood. There's no reason that I can see that it shouldn't work."

"We'll give you one of our bloods, by transfusion, but we also don't know how much blood it's going to take, so we'll have to keep checking by giving Spencer little cuts every day and if it heals immediately then he's immortal," Aaron said.

"I really don't think it'll take more than a pint," Spencer added.

"Nope, it probably won't take more than half a pint or so, because it'll start replicating itself just like normal blood does," Aaron said smiling. "There's not exactly an exact science to giving someone immortality as it varies from person to person. Dave and I think it has to do with body size, but once you get enough of one of our bloods, the unique properties ought to start reproducing on their own. Our blood acts like normal blood for the most part, except that we have several unique antibodies, cells and other things that prevent an immortal from getting sick or aging."

"We heal extraordinarily fast for one thing," Dave said and Spencer nodded for he had seen what happened when Dave cut his finger on accident, even though he had dismissed it at the time. His mind hadn't been able to accept at the time that Dave's cut had healed up in a few seconds and so he had come up with an explanation for it, one that his mind would accept.

"We'll even heal from stuff like knife wounds or bullet wounds so long as you could stop the bleeding long enough for our healing ability to kick in," Aaron added smiling. "Of course, that's not to say that a bullet or knife wound can't kill us, but we certainly have more chance of healing up then someone whose mortal, especially if it's in some vital area."

"I know just the person to get us the equipment on short notice," Dave said, smiling when Aaron paused.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Dr. Alex Blake," Dave said. "She's a good friend, though she's not immortal, but she does know about us. She does have a medical degree, but she mostly teaches at the university here in New York."

"Well you sure do know a lot of useful people," Spencer said smiling.

"You meet a lot of useful people when you're as old as Aaron and I," Dave said and Spencer nodded. "She's one of the very few that knows about immortals that isn't immortal herself and I'm sure you'll get along with her splendidly."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you because you were right about me liking JJ and Emily after all, though Emily can be a little bit too intense for my taste, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yeah, Emily's one intense lady," Aaron said smiling. "She really has to be, because females are often taken for granted in high-powered professions if they're not."

"Yeah, females have to be twice, even three times as capable as any mere male a lot of times," Spencer agreed. "A lot of males would push them out if they could or at least try to put them in positions that they consider appropriate for their sex."

"Yeah, they would, though I've never been like that, but than I've seen too much and how capable females can really be," Dave said chuckling. "But most of the male race does not have my experience and even if they did they wouldn't care how capable a woman was."

"We need to get up have some breakfast and then you need to start making arrangements," Aaron told Dave who nodded.

"Yeah, we do," Dave agreed. "If Spencer is ready to join us for eternity I'm certainly not going to put any obstacles in his path, not when it's something we've both been wanting for months now."

"We could share a shower?" Aaron suggested smiling.

"Is there really room for all of us?" Spencer asked not at all against the idea, as the thought of his two favorite men in the world dripping wet and glistening with water drove his hormones wild and he wasn't sure why. Instead he just decided to accept that it did.

It didn't really matter, different things drove different people wild with desire, he just wasn't usually one that got into such a state.

"Yes, it will fit all three of us," Dave said. "I had a double sized one put in because Aaron and I like to share a shower a lot of times and I like room to move, so it's more than big enough for three people."

"Sounds fine then," Spencer said smiling. He could hardly wait.

"And if we have sex in the shower I'm sure you won't object," Aaron added smiling.

"Definitely not," Spencer said. "I'm committed to both of you for however, long that may be."

"Well, since you'll be immune to disease, old age and just about anything else, I would say you'll be around for a long, long time. That doesn't mean that we can throw all caution to the wind as we're not invulnerable from stuff like bullets or fire, but still we can lead our lives with little fear, just like in ordinary mortals can, except that we won't die of old age or some kind of illness," said Aaron.

"I doubt you're invulnerable to acid either as you'd likely be badly burned at least, even if it heals quickly," Spencer suggested.

"Definitely," Dave said. "I never claimed we couldn't be killed, because of course we can be, but still, we can live basically forever so long as we don't run into something like we just suggested. It's a kind of limited immortality I suppose as we're not gods after all."

The three men dropped the subject and shed their clothes, as they headed for the shower, before Dave fixed breakfast and then made arrangements for Spencer to be turned Immortal with his friend.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Ready everyone?" Alex asked.

Dave had called her with a rather unusual request and it had taken her a few minutes to figure out if it would work. Finally she decided that the theory was sound and that it should work. Luckily, it wouldn't take much blood, probably not more then a pint or so. Dave would be weak and tire easily for a few days but other than that he would come through the experiment just fine.

"Ready doctor," Dave said already having a needle stuck in a vein.

"Alright, we're going to have to keep a careful watch on the blood flow as we don't want to take too much from Dave."

"I think less then a pint should do it. Apparently, Immortals blood is powerful stuff, because if Dave and Aaron turned their personal staff into immortals and they didn't go through a transfusion then I can't see it really taking that much of an immortal's blood to start taking over my body, for the cells to start replicating themselves, just like normal blood cells do. Our bodies produce white and red blood cells, platelets and antibodies all the time, as it's what keeps us living and healthy. What we are doing is inserting a more powerful blood into my system that will rapidly turn me immortal. An immortals blood must be way different from a humans or a magicals, as it keeps them young and helps them heal much faster and a wound that would nearly always be fatal to anybody else, a wound that an immortal has at least a good chance of surviving depending on what kind of help they get and how fast they get it."

"You know that's a very good point," Alex told Dave and Aaron and who had listened to Spencer's lecture. "Your blood has never been put under a microscope, been minutely examined to find out what makes it different from human or magical blood. It's bound to have properties that stop you from aging or falling ill or getting some more serious disease like cancer and to also help you heal much faster then anybody mortal would."

"Well, let's just get started," Dave said. "As much as I know you would like to examine one of our bloods that's just not wise as somebody else might get their hands on it or at least on your results and that could end up being catastrophic. No, the fact that Immortals exist, even if there's not really many of us out there must remain a secret, except for those few in the know like yourself that are not immortal."

"I know," Alex sighed looking severely disappointed. "I understand your reasoning and since I do that's why I haven't pushed."

"Which is what makes you rare among mortals," Dave told her smiling. "Most of the doctors would've pushed for a sample of blood so they could examine it."

"You saved my life, and that means a lot to me which is why I'll never push," Alex said. "Let's get started."

Spencer who had been listening to this said nothing, but he would have to ask Dave and Aaron about it later.

Everybody was silent as Alex did her work and soon there was blood from flowing down the tube from Dave and into Spencer. Aaron for his part watched this a little anxiously for he didn't want anything to happen to either of his mates as it would destroy him if it did.

"You can stop now," Aaron told Alex, no more then 15 minutes.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't really take much blood," Dave said speaking for the first time since the operation had started. "Spencer, how do you feel?"

"I...I...feel fine, better then fine actually," Spencer answered, surprised at the question. "I'm having trouble keeping myself still, as I feel like I have more energy then I ever have had before, as it's just coursing through me and normally I have plenty of energy. I almost feel like I could leap over a tall building in a single bound."

Every one chuckled at the reference to Superman.

"I felt the same way when I was first being turned immortal. Back when I was turned transfusions were barely a concept, much less reality," Aaron said smiling as he remembered. "Still, I probably drank even more then we've given Spencer, but then I'm a big guy, much bigger then Spencer is and as we told Spencer the other day everybody is different and Dave and I think it has to do with body size. It certainly took longer to turn me immortal, because Dave's wounds kept healing at an incredible pace and he had to keep slashing himself deeply on the arm to get enough blood to turn me immortal."

"The blood will keep racing through his system replicating itself, reproducing white and red blood cells, antibodies and cells that are unique to an immortal's blood. Soon it will replace his old blood, as my blood will rapidly replace it until it's like he was always immortal. Still, the blood will basically function just like anybody's blood does, until he's fully immortal and we've given him enough to start the process," Dave said. "We'll check every day or so and once he starts to heal instantly he'll be immortal. Even now the process has begun. Spencer wouldn't be feeling like he could leap tall buildings like Superman if it hadn't, as that's the start of the process."

"Alright then, I'll come back every day until you're sure," Alex offered. "And I'll just leave the equipment set up, just in case we need it again."

"You won't, but that's fine, since as it's the guest room and not the master," Dave said. "You'll see that Aaron and I are right in a few days.

"You probably are, but still it doesn't hurt to be cautious," Alex said and Dave nodded in agreement.

"When it comes to Spencer's welfare definitely not," Aaron said his tone firm.

"We want him around for centuries to come so believe me, we'll be keeping a careful watch on it to make sure he truly is immortal just like Aaron and I," Dave added.

Spencer blushed at this knowing very well what Dave was implying, although the idea did please him immensely.

"I'll just take my leave then, but you can call me anytime of the day or night if there are any problems."

"We will," Dave said. "I don't believe there will be problems, but I appreciate your offer all the same."

Alex removed the needle from Spencer's arm, then from Dave's.

"Well, we didn't need as much blood as I expected, but still, take it easy for at least the next couple of days," Alex told them. "Make sure you eat plenty of fruits, vegetables and lean meat to replace that lost blood, even though it wasn't even a pint."

"We will doctor," Spencer said knowing that her advice was spot on in this case. It really hadn't been that much blood, but still doing the things Alex suggested would only help him and Dave recover faster.

"See that you do," Alex said smiling. "Please call me Alex and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Yeah, me too, as you one of the few I can talk to about this situation I found myself in and I'm sure we share many similar interests."

"Yes, I think we could be friends," Alex agreed smiling.

"Let me escort you out," Aaron offered.

Alex accepted, though she knew her way out, but if Aaron was anything he was a gentleman.

Aaron saw Alex out and made sure she got in her car okay before coming back.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

A week later

"Well, I would say our little experiment was a success," Dave said smiling, although inwardly he was relieved that the transfusion had worked so well.

All three of them had watched as Spencer carefully cut along the back of his hand and how it had healed nearly instantly, which meant that Dave's blood had done its work.

"Well, your blood is certainly powerful," Spencer said smiling.

"Injecting the blood directly into the veins was apparently the way to do it as the process was much more rapid," Aaron commented.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm now immortal just like you and I certainly don't plan on going anywhere," Spencer said smiling, because he was so incredibly happy. He had nearly denied himself something that he hadn't needed to, all because he'd assumed that there was no way either Dave or Aaron could want him and also because threesomes never worked.

"You better not, because both Aaron and I would hunt you to the ends of the earth," Dave promised him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"There's no need to worry," Spencer assured both men smiling, shaking his head. "I love you both way too much to go anywhere permanently, although I don't know what I'll be doing for your company and it might require some traveling."

"Yeah, probably," Dave said relaxing. "Since you're such an expert at identifying rare books I don't know why you can't be the one to attend estate sales. Some of those will be fairly local, but others could be over in Europe or some other foreign country."

"I would think you had enough books," Spencer said smiling. "You already have many more then most libraries."

"All of us enjoy reading, though you certainly enjoy it more than Aaron and I," Dave said. "A lot of times you can rescue some rare books without those that are auctioning them realizing how valuable they are. Well, so long as it's not a real auction house that's doing so as they evaluate how much everything is worth before letting it be bought."

"Yeah, estate sales are good places to pick up a lot of things cheaper so long as the people don't realize the value of them," Spencer agreed. "That sounds like the perfect job for me because I would be home most of the year and only travel whenever there was an important estate sale."

"You'd probably only be gone for a day or two for most of them, a week at most," Aaron said.

"I suppose I need to go back to Richmond, give my landlord two weeks notice, have my stuff put in storage, well, my furniture anyway, but there's plenty of room in your library for my books, though it will be expensive to ship them."

"You know we hadn't considered that," Aaron said slowly. "There's no reason for Spencer to continue paying rent on his apartment in Richmond if he's never going to go back, well, other than on a temporary basis if he wanted.

"There's also my car," Spencer said.

"I'll buy you a new one as yours is a junker and you know it," Dave said dismissively. "I always feared that you'd get stranded somewhere."

"You really were keeping a close eye on me weren't you?" Spencer said eyeing Dave.

"I won't deny that we were through intermediaries," Dave said. "Aaron and I didn't want you to disappear to some other city where we wouldn't have known where you went."

"Don't worry we were never told anything really personal we just were informed on your movements to make sure that you weren't mugged or something," Aaron promised

"I can't believe I was so oblivious to being watched, even if it was from a distance," Spencer said shaking his head.

"Probably because you weren't really watched in the traditional sense," Dave said. "Yes, my contacts passed us information about you, as Aaron and I had to figure out a way to get you here, but you weren't watched 24 hours a day, as we didn't spy on your every waking moment or go through your personal possessions."

"It's a good thing you didn't go through my possessions I would've known if something was moved or not where I left it, which is one of the advantages of having an eidetic memory," Spencer smiled. "I would've been very suspicious and more aware of what was going on around me."

"Finally, it was suggested by one of our contacts that your love the books would see you come running when you heard about our personal library and how disorganized it was," Aaron explained.

"So all I had to do was take the bait," Spencer said in understanding. "Well, you certainly did find a way to get me here, so your contact was right."

"And thanks to you the library is coming along splendidly, although I realize there is still quite a bit of work to be done," Dave said.

"Soon it will be organized and we'll be able to pick out a book to read, without having to search high and low for it, because it'll be in its proper place," Aaron said.

"After I finally get it completely organized I'll make sure it never gets so messed up again," Spencer promised. "No matter how many books that all of us add to it. There will still be plenty of space for new volumes once I'm done."

"You'll also know exactly what's already in the library so that we're not buying copies," Aaron said.

"Yes, that's true, although we might want to buy copies if they are more valuable than the one we have, but that's for later," Spencer said.

"No, we don't need to worry about that for at least another couple years this is going to take you awhile to finish organizing the library and also shelf those books that are only in boxes," Dave said.

"Longer than I expected because I'm not going to spend all day down there, like I did for the first few months, when I was hiding from you as much as possible, though I probably will spend at least a few hours every day, as the job will never get done otherwise," Spencer said.

"Yeah, we only saw you for meals," Aaron snorted, even though he was also smiling.

"And that's only because we forced you to come up and at least eat with us," Dave added. "If we had allowed it I'm sure you would've snuck up here for snacks when we were sleeping after not eating all day or when you were sure we were gone."

"That was the plan," Spencer admitted a little sheepishly. "Originally anyway."

"I guess we foiled that particular plan," Dave grinned, looking unrepentant.

"Yeah, you did by insisting that I come and join you for meals," Spencer said, smiling.

"All that matters is that eventually you listened to your heart instead of your head," Aaron said, kissing Spencer tenderly.

"You stopped thinking of yourself as unworthy of being loved and believe me if I ever get my hands on all the people that made you think that, well, they'll never find the bodies," Dave said deadly serious.

Spencer snorted at that one, but Aaron was nodding in agreement with Dave's statement.

"Starting with your father," Aaron said.

"And then the principal and the teachers who did nothing about the bullying," Dave said.

"It was a big school..." Spencer began and Aaron and Dave simply looked him and he fell silent.

"Neither Aaron or I are denying that it's a big school, but there had to be some way to crack down on the more severe bullying. Alright, I realize that bullying is part of going to a public high school, but what you went through was way beyond what should have occurred," Dave said.

"Just imagine if somebody had died," Aaron added.

"You can't be the first child that has gone to that particular high school early just because they skipped grades," Dave added.

"Yes, reporting it likely would've made the bullying worse, but there's got to be some way to crack down on that type of thing. Some way that all children can go to school safely, without being worried about coming home with broken or cracked bones," Aaron said.

"Or even just bumps and bruises if you don't play sports of some type," Dave said. "I wouldn't be surprised at all that if we check the records some other student has gone through exactly what you did just for being different."

"There might even have been a death or two if the bullying was severe enough and it could've been covered up. I mean come on Spencer you're not naïve, you know that can happen very easily," Aaron added.

"Alright, you've made your point," Spencer said. "Still, I don't know what we can really do about it, not at this late date anyway. After all, it's been nearly 20 years, since I was a student at Las Vegas high school."

"I suppose there is nothing we can really do legally," Dave admitted. "Not at this late date. Still, something does need to be done, but what that is..."

"We don't know," Aaron finished.

All three men were silent for a long time, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I suppose all we can really do it deny any of those that hurt you working at any company I'm even part owner of," Dave said finally.

"Don't do that you might be the only job they can get and they might have families to feed, as you do own a large percentage of successful businesses," Spencer said shaking his head. "I know you want to do something for what they did to me, but you might already have one or two working for you at your various companies and you can't just fire them without cause or not hire them in the first place if they switch jobs at this late date. If they are genuine troublemakers then that's one thing."

"Perhaps, you're right," Dave said thoughtfully.

"You know I am. Punishing the ones that hurt me so much is one thing, but punishing their families is quite another," Spencer said. "For all we know one spouse stays at home to look after the kids and even if he or she does have a job well that would still cut their income by at least half maybe even more. The best we can do is try to help children in similar situations whenever we discover it."

"Besides, remember what that god told you that he knew you would always do the right thing, which is why he granted you immortality in the first place," Aaron reminded Dave. "I know how much you want to get back at those that hurt Spencer, so do I, but it's water under the bridge."

"That's not to say that a situation won't pop up that you can't deal with in the way you want," added Spencer, "because sometimes violence is necessary."

"Alright fine, I won't do anything," Dave conceded. "Not unless I have a legitimate reason anyway."

"That's all I can ask," Spencer said. "If you have a legitimate reason for firing someone that's making trouble then that's fine. I mean people can become alcoholics and start coming into work drunk for example or start taking drugs due to the stresses of life. They can even turn violent for some reason, but unless something like that happens..."

"It wouldn't be fair to fire them, no matter what our feelings for you are," Aaron finished.

"No, it wouldn't," Spencer said calmly.

"Well, I see you're going to be our peacemaker," Dave smiled and Spencer could tell it was genuine.

"Somebody who prevents us from lashing out at people that hurt one of us intentionally or not," Aaron added.

"You wouldn't do that anyway unless it was a very unusual situation," Spencer commented. "The two of you are old enough to control your emotions and not let what people say affect you. Still, I'll be there if something happens to calm you down."

"With you around that should prevent us from taking action in some situation that would only hurt us in the end," Dave said.

"We're going to have to keep our relationship very quiet," Aaron said, "Two men being together isn't all that unusual, but three?"

"We are used to keeping it quiet anyway, so that's not going to be a problem," Dave said. "I don't think all those females would have tried to snag me like they did if they knew I was gay. Oh, some of them might still have tried thinking I might be bi, but I doubt I would've had as many trying to get me to date them at least."

"Probably not, because a lot of people are rather disgusted by same-sex couples," Spencer said. "They probably would've considered you a bad bet after that, though I doubt it would've done your business any harm at least not for very long."

"What you really mean is that a lot those women would've been disgusted by the fact that I like my own sex instead of women, so would have left me alone," Dave translated.

"Yes," Spencer answered simply.

"Maybe that's true, in fact, it probably is, but still I consider my private life exactly that, private," Dave said. "I'm well enough known as it is, because of all the jobs I've brought to the economy, or as far as the public thinks my family has brought."

"Even if that family is only the three of us and before I came along just you and Aaron," Spencer laughed.

"It's really nice to hear you laugh for once," Aaron smiled kissing Spencer's cheek.

"What can I say I'm so happy I can't help but laugh," Spencer said smiling.

"And smile, as you've been smiling a lot more in the last few days," Dave mentioned kissing Spencer's opposite cheek.

"I have a reason to smile and laugh, don't you think?" Spencer inquired his tone serious, but with a sparkle of humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, you do," Aaron said, also smiling.

The three of them simply sat in the living area enjoying each other's company without even bothering to turn on the big screen TV that was present, as their relationship was just to new right now.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Three years later

"Did you ever think about adopting?" Spencer asked Dave and Aaron.

Their relationship had been going splendidly for the last three years, not that there hadn't been a few arguments, but mostly they got along peacefully. Dave and Aaron knew each other so well that they barely ever argued, especially not over anything really important and it was mostly stress of some kind that caused them to argue at all not because of genuine differences. They eventually worked it out though and Spencer often played the peacemaker.

"Yes, we had actually considered doing that, just never did," Dave admitted looking at Aaron who shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that it might be nice to have a child of my own even if that child is adopted. I thought about adopting back before I met you, but figured that I wouldn't be able to afford to hire anybody to look after them when I was working. I knew it was unlikely that I would ever meet some woman that I would consider marrying and even if I had I would've tried to convince her to adopt, as I didn't want to run the risk of any child of mine coming down with my mother's schizophrenia. I was also thinking we could at least get one child out of a bad situation because foster care and group homes are not necessarily good places, as the guardians might not be good people or some of the children could bully the weaker, smaller children. Foster care is always underfunded, group homes and state schools are the same. I was thinking that eventually he or she could take over for the three of us and even find a mate of their own perhaps. We would still keep our hand in, but we would leave the running to whoever we adopted along with the more experienced staff."

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Aaron mentioned and Dave nodded seeming deep in thought.

"No, it's not really a bad idea at all," Dave decided. "It's something that you or I had considered doing at one time, but then we didn't, not that that necessarily means anything. We certainly have the money to support a dozen children if we wanted to. We have the funds to feed, clothe and educate them and the experience to teach them right from wrong and about responsibility."

"We could tell them about immortals once they're old enough to understand and we are sure they're trustworthy," Spencer added. "Even offer to turn them at some point, maybe after they finish university."

"Well, I'm not against the idea, actually it's a very good one," Dave told Spencer smiling who glowed at the praise. He was still getting used to being sincerely complimented, even though it was three years, since he'd been turned immortal.

"So if we do this what are you want a girl or a boy?" Aaron asked.

"It doesn't matter really," Dave said. "Probably a boy though, as he can carry on the family name while we quietly disappear into obscurity."

"We could always try for both, a brother and a sister perhaps," Spencer mentioned.

"That's possible, as we have three extra bedrooms besides the master and that will leave us with one guestroom," Aaron said.

"I no longer use the suite that I did when I first arrived since I sleep with the two of you now, so it can certainly be set up for child if need be."

"We can keep that one as a spare as I think the other two will do or perhaps it can be used for a nanny," Dave said. "This place is certainly large enough for a child or two, although no more than that or we'd end up moving. I doubt we'd get a baby or toddler since everyone wants those and the waiting list would be extremely long, but it's more than possible to get a child that's five or six, maybe a little older."

"I don't think that there's anyway that the people in charge of adoption are going to turn you down, as you're extremely well-connected, wealthy and provide numerous jobs to communities around the world. No, they won't dare turn you down, just because of your liking for your own sex as you could release your wrath on them and make them lose their jobs if you were so inclined. There's no way they could screw you over like happens a lot of time with people who have a more ordinary income," Spencer said.

"Unfortunately, a lot of people respond to money," Dave said and the other two nodded in agreement. "I'll get the process started and we should have a child much sooner than is average."

"We should be able to meet the child after we are matched, but we don't have to adopt them if they're not a good match. Meetings usually take place somewhere like the park or in the conference room of the adoption agency. At least we don't have any family to force us into accepting the child, people who spend a limited amount of time with them."

"I'm assuming they're ways to tell if they are good match or not," Aaron said and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, we might find certain traits of the child annoying for example. We will find ourselves not enjoying spending time with the child in question, or their religious values might not match and they might just be overall annoying. Of course, traits we find annoying some other family will not, so we'll have to watch out for all these things and I believe that it should only be you and Aaron trying to adopt at least until the adoption is finalized. I suspect that if they adoption agency finds out about the fact that all of us are in a relationship we'll be automatically turned down, no matter how much money you throw at them. I am not saying it wouldn't still possible for us to adopt a child if you do throw money at them if they found out about our three-way relationship but still I wouldn't risk it."

"You're right," Dave said. "There will be home visits involved, and even we are not going to be able to avoid that no matter how much money Aaron and I throw at them."

"I'll stay mostly out of the way down in the library maybe," Spencer said. "You can introduce me as somebody who's working for you getting the library in order, even though I've already done so."

Spencer had just finished getting the library in order a few months back and it had taken him much longer then he thought because he didn't spend as much time on it as he originally planned. He hadn't even read most of the volumes yet, as he had been spending so much time with Dave and Aaron and that was just fine, as he had forever after all.

There were now several comfortable chairs and little side tables to put books on in the library so that someone could just curl up and read for a few hours. The chairs were very comfortable and Spencer had spent all day down there more than once just immersed in several good books.

"That's a good idea," Aaron said and Dave was in total agreement with that.

"I hate to let anybody think that you're not part of this family, but you're right that threesomes are not really accepted, not among mortals anyway," Dave said.

"I promise you I won't be hurt, since I'm the one that made the suggestion in the first place," Spencer smiled. "We don't want to be turned down just because humans and magicals think that threesomes are wrong. Some people will accept our relationship, but still, we don't want to risk it."

"It might be better to go through a private agency," Dave suggested. "It will certainly be expensive, but it's not like we can't afford it."

"We can try that if you like," Spencer said. "It will certainly be faster than going through foster care, but if we do we'll likely going to have to interact with at least one of the parents and a lot of them will likely object to two men being a couple. Personally, I would try foster care first and only if that fails would I go do a private adoption. There're approximately 100,000 kids that are ready to be adopted in foster care while the rest of them are usually sent back to their parents once they are cleared by the proper authorities for any number of reasons."

"We'll try foster care first then," Dave decided.

The three main continue to discuss it for a few minutes before Dave went to get the ball rolling.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Well, everything certainly seems to be in order," Becky the child adoption specialist said after she had gone through the penthouse. "It will be easier if you decide to become foster parents first, even if that's only for the purposes of adoption."

"So a friend of ours informed us," Aaron said smiling at Becky charmingly.

"Well, your friend was right," Becky said smiling in return. She really felt that both David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were two of the most handsome specimens of humanity she had ever seen, but she also could tell that they were totally devoted to each other. Someone had apparently already informed them of everything they would need for the process, because they had it all ready for her, marriage certificate, income and various other papers that were necessary. Of course, she had heard of David Rossi, although she had no idea he was married, as he didn't wear a wedding ring, but then some men didn't so it wasn't unusual. She could understand wanting to keep their relationship private as a lot of people would send them hate mail if they did not considering how well known he was, females mainly. Many females would demand Dave, as he had told her to call him to get a divorce and marry one of them, so he could have children and Becky couldn't blame either him or Aaron for not wanting to deal with it. Becky was not naïve enough not to know that there would likely be some serious threats involved and Dave would be forced to deal with it.

"I don't foresee any problems, because you have plenty of love to give a child," Becky said. "You can also certainly feed, clothe and educate them considering that I know your company is worldwide."

"Well, yes, my so many times great-grandfather started this company 400 years ago," Dave said smiling, though this statement was not precisely true. "It's been in my family ever since then and we've managed to keep it going. I hope to keep this company going for many more centuries, but in order to do that I need an heir."

"Yeah, you do since you don't ever plan on getting married and producing that heir naturally," Becky commented.

"We are what we are," Dave shrugged. "Aaron and I have been together for a number of years and that's never going to change no matter what other people would like to happen. I know very well that there're plenty of females out there that would like me to marry them just so they can get a large chunk of my portfolio, but even when I was a young man I was never stupid enough to fall for that kind of thing. Even if I had married I would've made sure they signed a prenup agreement, before we did so they would know that if they divorced me that they would get a certain amount and that would be it and it would certainly depend on the reason for the divorce. Someday Aaron and I are going to want to retire, maybe do some traveling, but I want somebody that will take good care of the company when I do."

"Somebody that can keep it going," Aaron added, "whether that's our son or daughter or our grandchildren, as after all we are a large part of the economy now."

"So you were telling me that you would prefer a boy then?" Becky questioned making sure she had all the information correct.

"We would like a boy and a girl," Aaron corrected, "Preferably siblings if you can manage that."

"If you can't then we'll still take both, even if they're not related. We have two extra bedrooms so two children seem perfect."

"So the third bedroom is a guestroom or for the nanny you're probably going to hire?" Becky asked.

"Oh, that ones being used," Dave said causally.

"By who?" Becky asked intrigued.

"We hired someone to get the library we have a level down in order," Aaron explained.

"My ancestors have collected books for hundreds of years and the library was a mess. My father had all the books brought from various places and figured to do one level as a library since both, most of my ancestors have loved to read. I'm afraid that my father just stuck books on shelves and didn't bother to really organize them, or perhaps didn't have time," Dave said lying just a little, since it was him that hadn't bothered to organize it. "In any case, I finally realized what a mess the library was in and hired someone to get it in order."

Of course, Spencer had gotten the library in order just recently and it had taken him over three years, but Becky didn't need to know that. He just let her assume that it was a work in progress.

"In any case, we let him live in the other room so that he would have access to the library anytime of the day or night and since he's a major bookworm he can sit and read for hours at a time it's an ideal arrangement for him instead of him staying at a hotel, since we brought him in from another city," Aaron added.

"We often have to ring his phone to tell him that lunch or dinner is ready, because he can become so absorbed in what he's doing that he doesn't realize he's starving," Dave added with twinkling eyes. "He'll eventually get the library in order for there's quite a few books and then I have plenty of other projects he can do if he wants to stay with my company, because trust me, he's a very learned and accomplished man. Of course, if he wants to go on to other things after he's done then that's okay too, because he's only under contract to get the library in order."

"I see," Becky said smiling.

"Still, that doesn't mean we can't have a nanny that comes in the daytime when we're busy and then leaves at night, as she doesn't necessarily have to live with us," Aaron said. "They will be able to take the children to school, or out on some activity while we're busy at work."

"Since this man is staying with you at least temporarily I need to meet him as well, just to be sure that he suitable to be around children."

"You'll see he's a nice guy or would never have let him stay here if we hadn't done a thorough background check on him," Dave said. "After all, you don't let a total stranger stay in your home unless you're sure that they're not some kind of criminal. I promise you he's very trustworthy, but if you want to meet him then I'll call him up. I warn you though he's kind of shy around strangers and it takes him awhile to warm up to people, so I just don't want you to be surprised. The only way I got him to leave his job and take me up on my offer was to promise to let him read some of the rare books that my family has collected over the last few hundred years. Let's just say the offer was too good for him to pass up, even though I offered him an above average salary."

"But not everybody is motivated by money," Aaron said and Becky agreed with that, as she certainly wasn't paid much as a child adoption specialist, not as much as she could have made in other professions.

"I think I'm going to like him very much, so what's his name?" Becky asked smiling.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Dave answered immediately. "He has a lot of different degrees and is a true genius, but not arrogant with it like so many are. Well, let me call him so you can meet him, although he's likely going to be upset at being disturbed, if he's involved in reading one of those rare volumes I mentioned."

Dave took out his phone and called a number that was already programmed in and it was only minutes later that the elevator dinged and a tall thin man, one with dark brown hair and brown eyes emerged.

"You wanted to see me Dave?" Spencer questioned, even though he knew perfectly well why he had been called away from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Becky here, wanted to meet you to make sure you weren't some kind of killer since Aaron and I are trying to adopt a couple of children," Dave explained humor twinkling in the depths of his eyes, but nobody who didn't know him really well would ever have noticed. "She insisted that she had to meet you, since you're living here until the library is completely in order. I explained our arrangement and how you were living in the third bedroom so that you could have access to the library 24 hours a day and wouldn't have to come and go at certain times."

"Okay," Spencer said turning to Becky. "What do you want to know?"

Becky thought that Spencer was also a very handsome man, but that he also appeared rather shy, but then a lot of people who were academics were like that, so it wasn't at all unusual. It never even occurred to her that Dave and Aaron could be involved with Spencer in a sexual relationship, because most people's minds didn't automatically leap to the idea of a threesome.

"So you're working for Dave then?" Becky asked and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, the offer of being able to read some of the rare volumes that are part of his collection was too good to pass up, as some of them are hundreds of years old, so I have to be careful, as it's only paper after all," Spencer answered honestly. "He's paying me quite well, but still, money isn't everything. It's certainly a massive project, but it's something I'm really enjoying, as I don't have many opportunities to read such rare books."

"So what do you think about your employers adopting a couple of children?" Becky asked.

"It doesn't bother me," Spencer said truthfully. Not since it had been his suggestion in the first place. "I got quite good at interacting with kids, as I used to work at the library in Richmond and I could certainly discuss any book that they'd read as I've read them all."

Becky blinked at that and stared at Spencer. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he did.

Spencer just stared at her owlishly not saying anything at all.

"You read all the books at the library you worked, there must be hundreds of them?" questioned Becky.

"I read much faster than average," Spencer explained. "I've been clocked at 20,000 words a minute and while I can read slower and often do so if I'm really into a book, a lot of times I read just because I like to know everything. No knowledge is ever wasted after all."

"But how can you possibly remember it all?" Becky sputtered still in amazement.

"My memory is eidetic," Spencer explained simply. "I remember everything I've read or see or hear, well so long as I'm paying attention for those last two and I just don't let my eyes skitter past something or I'm paying attention to the conversation."

"Well you certainly do have an unusual set of skills, Dr. Reid," Becky told him.

"Believe me, I'm well aware of it as I've been told so often enough and not always for a good reason. I hope you'll keep this information in confidence because a lot of people would consider my eidetic memory weird at the very least. A lot of the kids that I went to school with certainly thought so and so did a lot of the teachers so I don't bandy it about anymore," Spencer explained calmly, as if he was talking about the weather.

Becky could very well guess that he had been bullied, or at least picked on, because that's what happened a lot of times to people who didn't fit into what other people considered normal, which probably explained why he was so shy around others and it was likely a rare thing to be accepted for who he was.

Becky asked a few more questions and Spencer answered them honestly, not glancing at Dave or Aaron the entire time, because he knew he wouldn't be up to hide his feelings if he did. He'd had a hard enough time keeping his feelings from showing on his face when Dave had called him up so he could meet the child adoption specialist, though only someone really observant would have noticed.

Finally Becky left and all three men relaxed when she did.

"Well, we should've expected that she would want to meet the other person living here," Spencer sighed, not believing that that hadn't occurred to him.

"I thought you did very well," Aaron complimented him and Spencer blushed.

"Yes, I think you did well to considering that Becky wanting to meet you was something of a surprise, but as you just said we probably should've expected it," Dave said. "It should have occurred to us that she would want to meet anybody that would have regular contact with the children, especially someone that's living here where the children are going to be spending a lot of their time, doing homework, playing and spending time with us."

"Of course, she believes I'll be gone just as soon as I get the library in order, but all of us know different and so will the children," Spencer said.

"I did mention that I might have other projects for you to do so she knows that you'll likely be around, although not necessarily living with us," Dave corrected and Spencer nodded. "Still, she probably doesn't suspect that you'll have regular contact with the children once you finish the library, even if we both know you just got done a few months back, but are still reading some of the volumes."

"Well, that's just fine," Spencer said. "Trust me, it's better that she doesn't know that I'm also involved in relationship with both of you, as she and her bosses would likely consider us perverts or at least weird. It is only fairly recently that two men being sexually involved has become more acceptable and where a lot of States allow them to adopt a child or children and New York happens to be one of them. A lot at States used to not allow two men to have joint custody of a child."

"It would've been much simpler back a few hundred years ago," Dave sighed. "Back before all this technology. You could just pick a child up off the street for example educate them and how to speak properly, how to read, write and figure and then make them your heir and no one would ever suspect that they weren't your child. A lot of children weren't registered with birth certificates back then or they simply got lost."

"I know things were much simpler back when you were born and even back less than 100 years ago, but you have to update with the times, because it will cause less problems in the long run," said Spencer and Dave and Aaron nodded because that was very true.

Dave and Aaron told Spencer all about the meeting and he listened intently, nodding occasionally.

"So what do you think? Do you think the meeting went well?" Aaron asked.

"For a first meeting yes, it did," Spencer said. "The fact that Becky doesn't seem to be prejudiced against same-sex relationships will only make the process easier. It's not that she could prevent you from adopting, because there are laws against discrimination now and so long as you meet all the requirements there is nothing she can do. However, it will certainly make the process easier and maybe faster. Being friends with your child specialist is not a bad thing as they'll be more inclined to go out of their way for you. The fact is, that you're perfect adoptive parents material, your patient and kind and aren't going to get annoyed with some things that children do just to get attention if they're feeling left out or neglected."

"And they will have three fathers instead of a mother and a father," Aaron said smiling at the thought.

"Yes but we'll have to make sure they understand that they're not to bandy it about. Of course, I know it depends on the age of the child, but I figure we'll get one that's about 7 or 8 as that's about normal and we didn't request an infant or a toddler."

"I think getting a child that's already halfway grown would be perfect," Dave said. "Of course, we'll have to be there for them if they have nightmares or something because every child in the system has been through some kind of trauma."

"Yes, it could be something like their parents dying in some kind of accident, which could be something simple like a car crash or it could be something like at least one of their parents being addicted to drugs and trying to get their kids addicted to," Spencer said. "We'll have to be sure that we discipline them appropriately when they do something wrong. Not doing so would be a bad idea as it would make a kid think that they can do anything they want, no matter how right or wrong it was."

"Well, my parents used to spank me when I did something wrong although I know that most parents don't do that today," Dave said. "Actually, correction they tore my butt up so that I would know that I was to never do it again. Still, that only happened a few times as I was more the type to obey my parents and not get into mischief, though I couldn't say the same for some of the children I grew up with and that was just from minor mischief not for something more serious."

"Yes, I remember the story you told me about how some of the children you grew up with got themselves made outcasts, because of their near assault on that girl, Tara I believe he said her name was."

"Yes," Dave agreed. "I was really sorry that happened to my friends at least, not that they didn't deserve it, but still, I would've given all of those boys another chance. Back then things were a lot different and humans definitely didn't know anything about behavior so many centuries ago, not like we do today anyway. We know a lot more about the different types of behavior, much of which can be corrected with proper discipline when a child is young and sometimes even adults see the error of their way depending on the person."

"Those boys you told me about suffered a terrible fate, but as you said things were much different back then," Spencer sympathized. "Some of them might never have corrected their behavior, but then some might have if they'd realized how close they were to doing something unforgivable."

"I know," Dave said looking pensive.

"So where did you get the marriage certificate?" Spencer asked suddenly smiling already knowing the answer. "I know you never got married, so it has to be fake, but it sure does look real."

"Where do you think?" Aaron who had been mostly silent asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Penny," Spencer said smiling.

"Yeah, and she sure did make it and the other documentation look real," Dave said.

"And I'm sure she also entered it into the appropriate systems," Spencer said still smiling wondering why he wasn't upset as technically, Dave, Aaron and Penny had broken the law and then figured that it was probably because they weren't hurting anyone, not even themselves. There had to be a lot of things that they were going to have to do that weren't exactly on the right side of the law, because of the fact that they could technically live forever and this was the age of technology, so it wasn't as easy for someone to go unnoticed, as it had been even 100 years ago. Immortals had to live in the modern world and that wasn't very easy.

"Well, if you're done with me for the moment I think I'll go back to the book I was reading and you can call me up for dinner," Spencer said smiling, as he kissed each of his lovers tenderly.

"You go ahead," Dave said affectionately. "At the rate you're going you'll soon have all the books read."

"I think it'll probably take me at least next five years or maybe even more, considering that's not all I do anymore, because you insist that we do other things together," Spencer said smiling, as he left them. "And you know, I realize, I don't really mind it."

"Good to know," Aaron said.

Dave and Aaron watched him go also smiling.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

"Wow! This place is really great," Jack said looking around.

Jack didn't know anything about antiques, but was still able to tell that everything was much more grand and that likely meant more expensive than in the foster home he and Jenny had been staying in. Jack had Jenny by the hand and she was looking around in wonder not saying a word. She was still rather afraid of the two men that had adopted her, but with Jack there she felt way as she knew that he would do anything he could to protect her. The two of them had formed a connection the instant they met and Jack had protected her from an older boy and girl also living at the foster home.

Jack was eight years old, very intelligent, an only child. His mother Haley, had gotten addicted to drugs so Jack had been put into the system, three years ago. Becky had thought that Jack would be a perfect match for Dave and Aaron as he was intelligent just like the two of them, but it was unrealized potential because Jack didn't see the point of learning all he could or doing good in his schoolwork, as no one had encouraged him, not in the right way.

All of them including Spencer had met Jack at the park and after talking to him for a few minutes Dave and Aaron had agreed that Jack was a perfect fit. Spencer had stayed in the background but Dave and Aaron had insisted that he had to come as well and had told Becky that Spencer was likely going to be around for all of Jack's childhood, working on various projects for the company and he would be like an uncle to the young boy.

Jack however, had refused to be adopted unless a girl who he considered his sister was also adopted. It turned out that Jack was something of a white knight and was protecting her from bullies who would have picked on her so badly that she likely it would've taken her own life as she was that delicate, emotionally and mentally anyway. Jack feared what could happen to Jenny if he left her to the mercy of the others in the house.

Jenny's background was even worse then Jack's was, as she had been abused by her own father, since she was three and her mother had died. Now she had trouble trusting anyone, which was understandable. She had instinctively trusted Jack from the first though, as she could tell that he was a good person, despite the raw deal that he had gotten, which might have to do with the fact that he had rescued her from the other two children in the house who had tried to bully her and had been her protector ever since.

Spencer believed that Jenny was stronger mentally and emotionally then she thought herself to be, because otherwise, her treatment at the hand of her father would have broken her, but that didn't mean she wasn't very delicate right now either. Getting her trust would be a challenge, but well worth the effort in the end.

"It's home," Dave said simply.

"Now this is your room," Aaron said leading Jack to a room that had a large bed and lots of toys that had been lined up on a bookcase. All the toys were age appropriate.

"Wow! This is really neat!" Jack said, as he entered the room. He saw some of the latest toys that he had seen on commercials sitting on shelves still in their boxes which meant they were brand-new. His mother never could've afford some of these toys thanks to her drug habit. Jack even saw some of the ones he had been wanting but didn't mention it.

Jack had known for a long time that something was wrong with his mother, although he hadn't known what it was until recently, as Haley Brooks had done her best to protect her son. He had a feeling he was going to love his adopted fathers and hopefully, they could help Jenny come out of her shell, because right now she was almost afraid of her own shadow. Jack could hardly blame her for that considering what little he knew about the past as he had only coaxed a few tidbits out of her.

It was hard to believe that Jenny's childhood so far had been worse then his own, but hopefully, things would get better from here on out.

"And this is your room, Miss Jenny," Aaron said causing the six-year-old girl to giggle, which delighted the two men as well as Jack.

Jenny entered the room and gasped in delight as the walls were a soft blue, and it was also set up just like Jack's room with every toy imaginable for her age and a double bed.

"Thank you," Jenny said softly the first words she had spoken.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Jenny," Dave said smiling ruffling her hair playfully.

Jenny reacted as if she had been shot at first, but then tentatively smiled up at two men who had been so kind to her and Jack and Aaron and Dave felt that was a victory in itself.

"Where is Spencer?" Jack asked a little tentatively.

"He's probably down in the library," Dave answered smiling. "We bought a lot of books for Jenny and you to read that all appropriate for your ages and I'm sure he is still sorting them out. I'll call him and have him come up if you like."

"You have a library?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we do," Aaron answered, "But neither one of you is to go down there without some adult supervision as a lot of the books are rare and valuable."

"We have books that are worth thousands of dollars, so they need to be very carefully taken care of," Dave said.

"Wow! I had no idea that books could be worth so much!" Jack said his eyes wide.

"They can be," Dave answered smiling. "It all depends on how famous the author was and the edition of the book. They are usually long dead before their books are worth so much. Still, that's something I'm hardly an expert on, but Spencer is and I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you about it if you're interested."

"Also we're going to introduce you to Miss Penny," Aaron said. "You'll love her like she's the one that went shopping for all these toys. She knew just what children would like."

"I think I can wait at least a couple of weeks though," Dave said smiling. "I don't think they're ready to go clothes shopping with Miss Penny quite yet. We need to give you time to get settled in, we know that."

"Now it's nearly time for lunch and Dave is a great cook," Aaron said. "You have maybe half an hour to play with your new toys before it's time to eat."

Jack and Jenny both took that as the permission it was and entered their new rooms.

"Well, that went well," Dave said softly as soon as see and had moved out of earshot.

"I thought so," Aaron agreed smiling also speaking softly. "Still, we have a long way to go before Jenny at least truly trusts us, but considering her background I can't really blame her."

"No, I can't blame her either considering that her father beat her every chance he got and only because he's in prison is the only reason I don't go after him so that he ends up in the nearest river."

Aaron said nothing, but agreed with Dave's opinion, although both men well aware that Spencer likely wouldn't, so they had no intention in mentioning it to their third mate. Spencer had been raised in a different time from the two of them, so he was more a civilized then they were. Sure, they had a veneer of civilization and in most ways were very modern, but they were still barbarians at heart and there was something that shouldn't be allowed and the father abusing his daughter was one of them. At least it was only physical abuse and not sexual, so that was something anyway.

The two of them had had to change with the times, though Aaron had been pretty civilized 500 years ago when Dave had found him. Still, it would take Jenny a lot to get over her treatment by her own father, but Dave, Aaron and also Spencer were determined to help her overcome her past.

"Well, I had better go fix some lunch," Dave said smiling.

"Yeah, you better because they'll be hungry pretty soon I'm sure," Aaron said, as he followed Dave into the kitchen area. "After all, I've heard kids have bottomless pits for stomachs."

"Yeah, they do and I doubt very much that their foster parents let them eat between meals, though they might have I know. It all depends on what kind of foster family they landed with."

"Neither of them have said and they might never reveal what it was like," Aaron said thoughtfully as he sat in the large kitchen table. "All we know is that Jack had to protect Jenny from the other children in the house and those older children genuinely might not have meant any harm, but likely wouldn't have realized that Jenny was emotionally delicate."

"No, most children aren't as sensitive as Jack to others around them as often that takes time and experience to develop and a lot of children never develop that sensitivity. Jack has been through experiences that no child should have to go through and so has Jenny, though at least Jack's mother Haley tried her best to protect her son from her drug habit at least until the end. What this says is that at one point Haley Brooks really loved her son and until her drug habit overcame that love. It might have been possible to work herself back out, but instead she signed over all parental rights and I'm sure she did that for her son. It's possible that she might have believed she wasn't strong enough to beat the habit or she was and she believed she'd give into temptation again at some point."

"We'll never know her reasons I'm sure," Aaron said still speaking softly, as he didn't want either of the children to hear what they were talking about, as it would just upset them.

"We probably won't. It doesn't matter anyway, as they're ours now and we'll do everything we can to make sure they live happy, healthy lives," Dave said by way of agreement.

"Well, I had better call Spencer, as lunch will be ready in a few minutes," Aaron said smiling thinking about how that relationship had progressed with their third mate.

"Yeah, it'll only be about 10 minutes," Dave said, as he continued his food preparations.

"So when are we going to tell them about immortality?" Aaron asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet," Dave said softly. "Probably not until they're at least 13 or 14, as it all depends on when all of think they are responsible enough to know. We can't have them blabbing to other people about it so we'll just have to wait and see how things go. They'll have to prove they are trustworthy before they are told."

Aaron nodded at this, even though Dave wasn't looking at him because he had made a very good point.

"I'll call Spencer now," Aaron said finally.

Dave nodded, so Aaron took out his phone to do that very thing.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Three months later

"So the three of you being in a relationship is wrong?" Jack inquired.

He had been living with Dave, Aaron and Spencer for three months now along with Jenny and so far everything had thing had been great.

"Many people see it that way," Dave explained gently to Jack. "It's wrong in most people's eyes, but really there's nothing wrong with having two different lovers at the same time. Lots of young people experiment with threesomes when they are trying to find their sexual identities, but they don't stay together."

"However, there's really nothing wrong with what we are doing, not morally or ethically, not even really legally so long as we pay our taxes," Aaron added.

"But a lot of people would be against it all the same for their own reasons and a lot of times those reasons are religious," Spencer continued.

"All we're asking for is that you keep our relationship quiet, you and Jenny. There would be a lot of objection to it if people found out that the three of us were involved with each other," Dave said. "While we would handle it, let's just say that we don't need the trouble it would bring."

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked with intelligence behind his eyes.

"Well, a lot of women who aren't married would object because they are hoping that I'll eventually marry one of them, because they would be able to afford all the finer things in life," Dave said, as neutrally as he could manage. "They would cause a great deal of trouble and try to get me to break up with both Aaron and Spencer, so that one of them could take their place and since that isn't going to happen it's just trouble we don't need."

"There would also be a lot of groups out there that would have something to say about it and there would be a lot of media attention," Spencer added.

"It would be quite a storm before it was all over and while we could handle it we'd rather not have to," Aaron said.

"I think I understand. You're asking me to keep the relationship between the three of you quiet," Jack said.

"Well, if anybody asks you about your parents you can tell them about Aaron and I since it's a matter of record that the two of us adopted you and Jenny, even if very few should have access to those records," Dave said.

"But if you mention me just call me uncle," Spencer requested. "Just think of me as a kind of silent partner if that makes it easier."

"But..." Jack began to protest, as he had begun to love all three men who treated him and Jenny just like their own children and that was with love, kindness and understanding.

"I would appreciate it if you would do this for us," Spencer said gently. "I'll still be just as much a father to you within the confines of our home and other places where we have privacy, but to the rest of the world, except those people that we've introduced you to I'm just your honorary uncle, just as JJ, Penny and Emily are your honorary aunts."

"And Derek really is your honorary uncle," Aaron added.

Jack had been afraid of Derek Morgan at first because here was a big bulky guy and some of the bullies he had known had been exactly the same, but it turned out that Derek was nothing like the others and Jack warmed up to him quickly. Jenny had been even more afraid of Derek then Jack had been, so Derek had been especially gentle with her and now she loved him and it was mutual. Derek and Jenny had begun to form a special bond and Jenny was always following him around, which Derek didn't mind.

"There's probably going to be some media attention anyway if word gets out that Dave is married to another man," Aaron said.

"We've managed to avoid that so far, because we've kept our relationship under wraps, but still, it won't be as bad if they get hold of the fact that we are in a threeway relationship," Dave explained gently to Jack.

"Why would anyone care if you are married or not?" Jack asked genuinely puzzled.

"Well, it has to do with the fact that the company I run is worth billions of dollars and to a lot of people that's very attractive and some would want to marry me just to get a nice big chunk of it," Dave said.

"The only way to do that is to marry Dave," Spencer said, not bothering to explain that some people would be willing to murder Aaron or him for that matter if his relationship with Dave was known in order to possibly marry Dave at some future date if they couldn't scare then away. There were a lot of ruthless people out there, but Jack was to young to know that, even though he had already experienced some of that harshness. "That would be a great deal of media attention and calls for Dave to divorce, the argument being that two men can't have children and surely he would want an heir, ignoring the fact that Dave's free to make his own choices."

"Ignoring the fact that I might prefer my own sex and married Aaron because I love him," Dave added. "I'd marry Spencer to in a heartbeat if it was legal."

"However, since threesomes aren't legal, we are perfectly happy with our relationship the way it is," Aaron told Jack.

"Alright, from now on I won't mention you in public unless I'm asked," Jack promised.

"That's all we ask," Dave said, "even though we realize we're asking a lot out of you is your only eight years old."

"You've done a lot for me and for Jenny, so it's the least I can do," Jack said. "You took both of us in and have treated us as your own children these last few months."

"I needed an heir," Dave explained simply. "Someday the three of us are going to want to retire and then it will be your responsibility to run the company as you believe I would want it run. We'll keep our hands in, but still, it will be your responsibility one day."

"Of course, if you don't want to run the company of eventually then Dave has other options in order to keep it going," Aaron said.

"Really, there is no point of worrying about it right now as it will be many years before any of us are ready to retire, so Jack has as much time is he needs to learn all he can and decide if he wants to take over the company," Spencer said. "He might want to choose another option, another career."

"I don't know what I want to do yet," Jack said.

"Of course, you don't, you're only eight," Dave said. "Almost no child knows what they want to do at such a young age. The three of us will support you in whatever you do decide to do, whether that's take over for the three of us once we decide to retire or something else entirely. I won't force you to take over company if you don't want to, as that would be a good way to run it into the ground. Still, it is an option and once you're ready let us know."

"Still, that's many years away as he needs to finish growing up, go to college, perhaps get married," Spencer said.

"Let's not rush it along as that's still a long time away," Aaron said. "He might turn out to be like the three of us all we know."

"Are you going to tell Jenny?" Jack asked.

"Right now, Jenny is still rather shy and skittish around us," Dave said. "That will change with time and effort, which we're willing to give. We will tell her, but not for a few months anyway she needs time to get more used to her situation."

"She's really taken to Derek though, which was something of a surprise, considering how shy she is around men in general," Spencer said smiling.

"That surprised me to, because she usually avoided most men or boys, except for me," Jack said.

"Derek just has a way with little kids," Aaron said smiling. "He has two sisters and mother in Chicago and also a female cousin. He helps out at a youth center I believe, so he's just really good with children, so he'll certainly be a good father someday."

"Still, I'm glad Jenny has taken so well to him because usually he finds such big men scary," Jack said.

"If Derek can help get her out of her shell, then I'm certainly all for it," Aaron said.

"May I be excused?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Dave told him gently. "I know what we're asking you is it going to be easy but thank you all the same."

"You're welcome," Jack said smiling as he gave Dave a hug and kiss his cheek. "I'm glad that Jenny and I ended up with you. All of you have been so kind to the two of us, put up with our nightmares and other problems."

"We are too," Spencer said smiling hugging the boy to him.

"Those nightmares and other problems you mentioned are hardly your fault," Dave told Jack firmly. "You couldn't help it that your mother got involved in drugs and Jenny can hardly help her past either. These things can be overcome, but it's going to require a lot of work on both your parts. Still, the three of us will always be proud of you and everything you manage to accomplish despite obstacles placed in your path."

Jack felt a nice warm glow at that and knew that he was indeed very lucky to have been placed with these three men no matter how unusual their relationship really was. Really, it didn't matter to him at all that these three were sleeping together, as they'd treated him and Jenny with kindness, love and caring and that was all he could expect of anyone and more than he could expect of most.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

The adult watched as Jack, Henry and Michael played together while Jenny watched. It was going to take Jenny awhile to become integrated with the other boys other then Jack, considering her past this was perfectly understandable. Jenny was nearly afraid of her own shadow, but that could be corrected with a lot of encouragement.

"Come on Jenny," Jack encouraged his sister in every way.

Jenny was a very pretty little girl with blond hair like Jack's, but blue eyes instead of brown. She had a thin face, and was really small for her age.

Jenny approached where the three boys were playing as Jack slowly encouraged her to join in.

"Well, I wasn't sure Jenny in particular, was ready to be around other children, particularly boys," Spencer said, as he watched the scene. "I mean she's still scared of us, even though Jack's always there."

"It'll just take time," Aaron told Spencer who nodded.

"I know," Spencer said. "I know she'll never conquer her fears if we don't encourage her to, but still, it's only been six months since Jack and Jenny came to us."

"She's improved a lot," Dave said speaking for the first time. "I don't think it'll be much longer before she finally trust us, especially with Jack's encouragement."

"I'm actually surprised that Jack isn't more scarred from his experiences," Spencer said. "He has such a big and caring heart."

"I think his mother Haley tried her best to keep her drug addiction away from her son. I think it was only in end that she spiraled past the point that she didn't care. Jack's lucky that somebody cared enough to notice and to call the police, which is how Jack ended up in a foster home," Dave said.

All three men knew all about Jack and Jenny's history from Becky, as they had read both of the children's files.

All three men watched as Jenny tentatively joined in and was welcomed by Henry and Michael.

"See there is hope," Aaron said smiling at scene.

"I never said there wasn't hope, I just wasn't sure if Jenny at least was ready to be around other children other than Jack," Spencer said.

"If she hadn't been JJ would've come and taken her sons back home, but they are getting along, even if Jenny is still rather wary around them," Dave said.

"That will fade the more they hang out together play together," Spencer said. "Her past will be extremely difficult to overcome, as what she's been through has been her childhood up to this point that has been even worse than Jack's, but it hasn't broken her spirit, just bent it. What this tells me is she's really stronger, mentally and emotionally than she believes herself to be. I don't think she would have been willing to even trust Jack if her spirit had really been broken by what her father had done to her."

Aaron and Dave contemplated that moment and then Aaron said, "You know Spencer's right. Jenny's spirit is bent, but not broken or she wouldn't be willing to trust anyone at all and likely would take her own life at some point. We all know that happens all the time."

"Yes, always sad when it does especially if it's a child who's only six," Dave said.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen this time," Spencer said smiling. "We'll make sure that Jenny as well as Jack get plenty of love and attention, so that Jenny in particular, can get past what happened to her."

"I'm glad you convinced us to do this," Dave told Spencer kissing his cheek.

"You didn't take much convincing," Spencer smiled.

"Well, we had thought about doing it before we just never did," Aaron said.

"So all you really did was make us decide that now was the time so that as soon as Jack is grown up and takes over we can semi-retire at least," Dave said. "It's not that I wouldn't mind staying on, just as I know none of you would either, but in this age of video cameras..."

"We do understand Dave," Aaron told his longtime companion.

"Yes we do," Spencer said. "That's one of the main reasons I suggested adopting at least one child in the first place."

"We'll keep our hand in, even if Jack and those were closest to are the only ones that know that. Jack will always have us to come to for advice and he'll know how to contact us if necessary," Aaron said.

"That's for the future though, as Jack's only eight and Jenny's only six so we have a few years before we need to worry about anything, except helping them grow into the outstanding people we know they can be," Spencer said.

"You know you could've always have gone through plastic surgery and then claimed that you were the son of David Rossi," Aaron told him with a humorous twinkle in his eyes.

"That wouldn't have worked with me being immortal and you know it," Dave denied. "I would've healed too fast for the plastic surgeon to have time to do anything and that would've made whatever doctor was chosen very suspicious. Besides, I always remain eternally young and why would I want to change my handsome face, as I'm not some criminal on the lam after all."

"As amusing as your idea would be he does have a point," Spencer said with a smile. "Personally, I like his face, and it just wouldn't be the same if some plastic surgeon changed it so that he'd be unrecognizable as the Dave we all know and love. No, I think adopting Jack in Jenny was a better idea then to have Dave go through plastic surgery. Besides, how would we explain where Dave's son came from, as it would be like he came out of nowhere. That idea would've worked hundred years ago, maybe even a few decades ago, but not now, as he's too recognizable a figure and I don't see how it's possible he could've hid a son from everyone."

"I was just joking around," Arron admitted. "Dave is well aware that I love him just as he is and yes, adopting Jack and Jenny really was the best idea."

"Still, it's an intriguing idea and if I thought it would work then maybe I'd go through with it, but we all know that us immortals heal to fast. The doctor would've barely cut it in my face when it would heal up, and that would make him curious how that happened. No, as intriguing an idea as it is it just won't work. Things like plastic surgery is for mortals," Dave said.

"Neither one of us would let you do that because it was just a joke on Aaron part. Both of us love you just the way you are, even if it sometimes causes difficulties," Spencer said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Dave said kissing Spencer's cheek causing the other man to blush.

"No thanks required," Spencer said smiling. "I've been happier these last few years then I ever have been in my life and that's certainly enough thanks for me."

Dave and Aaron said nothing to this because he knew Spencer was right, so instead they went into the kitchen to start preparing lunch as he knew the four children would soon be starving, since all of them seem to have bottomless pits for stomachs.

~~~Dave, Aaron and Spencer~~~

Epilogue

22 years later

"All you need to do is sign these papers and then the company is yours," Dave told Jack who was now 30. "You've come a long way over the last 22 years and I'm very proud of you and of Jenny. Jenny had got her degree as a crisis counselor and it was the perfect career for her considering all she had been through as a child, so now she was helping teens deal with trauma of their parents or other adults betraying them in various ways.

"You know what direction we want it to go in and we'll always be available if you need any advice," Aaron added looking proud.

"You've managed to overcome your rather rotten childhood and all of us proud of you for that," Spencer added. "You should be proud of yourself."

"You graduated college with excellent grades and now have some experience in different departments of the company," Dave said.

Jack had been working for the last eight years, in a different aspects of Dave's company to gain some experience. Dave had insisted that this was necessary to see what he was good at and he had been right again not that either Aaron or Spencer had disagreed.

"Emily and the others will be around to help you if you need them to, as they are still part of the company, they'll just be in the background instead of in the forefront, because like us they should be nearing retirement or already retired," Aaron said.

"Yes, dad, I know that," Jack said looking at Aaron then Dave and Spencer. "Henry and I can't wait to get started."

Henry and Jack had clicked immediately once they had met and been close for all of their childhoods, so it was hardly a surprise when they had married quietly about five years previously.

Jack was also now immortal as he had been changed when he'd turned thirty a couple of months ago and it would soon be Henry's turn.

Dave thought that 30 was an excellent age to be turned immortal, as you didn't look young anymore, as your face matured so that people took you more seriously.

"Soon you'll find your own people that you can trust, just like I did," Dave said.

"I know Papa," Jack said smiling.

"I'm glad you decided you wanted to do this," Spencer said smiling at the pleasant scene.

"You didn't have to," Aaron added, "but we're certainly glad that you decided that you wanted to take over for the three of us."

"I know I didn't have to," Jack said, "but papa's idea of working in different departments made me realize that I would really love to run a corporation of this size. I wouldn't want to leave it to someone who might run it into the ground as we supply millions of jobs. Besides, the three of you deserve to disappear into obscurity to be forgotten, except by your family and close friends."

"That's not the only reason we're leaving the company to you," Dave told Jack.

"I know, papa," Jack promised. "You're leaving because you still look just as young as you did, when you first started the company over 400 years ago now. Back so long ago it did not matter if you kept running the company, because there wasn't such things as video cameras or even regular cameras. I know there's been a lot of media interest, reporters asking when you're going to retire and why you never appear public in anymore. They've been asking if you're dying or if you're sick."

"I hardly ever appeared in public anyway, as I didn't see any reason to give women even more chance of ambushing me," Dave grimaced. "Oh, I know I had to sometime, but that's back when we could hide the fact that I hadn't aged, but now I should be in my 70s. I can probably still hide the fact that I have an age with a clever use of makeup, but that's just so much trouble and since you're ready to take over there's really no point."

"We will simply tell the media that you are enjoying your retirement years," Jack said grinning, "You and dad."

The media had eventually found out about Aaron and there had indeed been a great hullabaloo, when it had occurred, demands that Dave divorce him so that he could marry someone who could give him children, as well as vicious threats, but none of it had ever come to anything. This was due to Dave's security team who knew their responsibility and he hired only the best.

The fact that Jack was also already off the market, which was a matter of public record was going to severely disappoint numerous women out there who would want to marry him for his portfolio, not because they loved him. However, things were different now than they had been that when Dave and Aaron relationship had come out and there might be some media interests and women who wanted to marry the new owner of a worldwide company, but any serious threats would be dealt with swiftly by the police, as well as private security. Same-sex relationships were just much more accepted now, than they had been when the three men had first adopted Jack. That wasn't to say that there wouldn't be some severe disappointment that Jack was off the market, because humans could be greedy, which was just a basic part of human nature. Humans weren't going to change no matter how much society had advanced, but still, things were much different than they had been even 10 years ago.

Luckily, the media had never discovered the connection between Dave, Aaron and Spencer other then that Spencer worked for the company and that was a great boon, because they know that people would've been even more demanding in the media had discovered that little tidbit, there might even have been some attacks on Spencer in particular where he might've been severely injured and ended up in the hospital. Or worse. At the least there would've been threats delivered that he either break up his relationship with Dave or great harm could come to him. Spencer would've handled it and Dave or Aaron for that matter would never have accepted such a threat against one of their mates and the people making such threats would've regretted it, as they would have ended up in the river weighed down, so they wouldn't float back to the surface until they were unidentifiable. Still, that didn't mean a great deal of harm couldn't have been done before all was said and done.

All three men would always be grateful that Spencer's connection had never been discovered.

"The three of you deserve to do whatever you want as you, dad and papa have been leading this company ever since it started and while Uncle Spencer is a latecomer, he does more than you two do."

"Believe me, we know what a workaholic Spencer is," Aaron smiled kissing Spencer's cheek.

"You know why I like to keep busy," Spencer shrugged knowing he was being gently teased. He had overcome his past with a lot a help, but now he was much more confident in himself and his abilities. He knew very well he never would have overcome a lot of his childhood if not for Dave and Aaron, so he would always love them for that alone.

"Yes we do," Dave agreed smiling. "We'll keep in contact over email and phone calls and if you need any advise let us know," Dave added in an aside to Jack who nodded.

"Of course, we want to know when you adopt a child of your own to take over for you and Henry," Aaron added smiling. "Though it's possible that Michael will get married and have a child that will be capable of taking over the company

"We will," Jack promised, "but you don't have to worry about that for at least the next 10 years or so."

"About the same age I supposedly was when we adopted you, even though I only looked 30," Dave snorted in amusement.

"Or at least that's what the public record claimed," Spencer said smiling.

"All I can say is thank God for Penelope Garcia, because the public doesn't need to know my real age, as they'd never believe it for one thing," Dave said smiling.

"And for another there would be a few wackos out there that would believe it and would likely come hunting you find a figure out a way to copy it," Aaron said grimacing.

"Which is why I'm doubly glad we still have Penny on our team," Dave said smiling now.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to be depending on her a lot, me and Henry," Jack said smiling. "She is Henry's godmother after all."

"That she is," Aaron said smiling.

"Just like I am her godfather," Dave said very proud of JJ's oldest son.

Jack signed the papers and once they were he promised to have them file with his lawyer as soon as possible.

"Well, the company is yours now Jack and I know you and Henry will keep it going for a very long time," Dave said as he kissed his son on the cheek.

"Remember that millions of employees are depending on you for their paychecks," Aaron added seriously and Jack nodded solemnly.

"Don't be afraid or to proud to ask for advice if you need it," Spencer added.

"Don't worry uncle, you've taught me and Henry both better than that," Jack said solemnly.

Jack had used to call Spencer dad just as he did Aaron, but had gotten used to calling him uncle instead to maintain the illusion that he wasn't involved with both Dave and Aaron. Still, Spencer would always be just as much his father as Dave and Aaron were, as the wise man had taught him many things.

"Well then, I guess the three of us can head to the plane then," Dave said smiling. "You make sure that you and Henry keep in contact, because you know that we'd love to hear from you both just like we will go to hear from JJ or Emily or Derek and Penny."

"The others are going to stay on until you find your own staff that are loyal to you alone," Aaron added as he hugged Jack.

"I know when I'm grateful to them," Jack said. "Now, the three of you scat as the sooner you go the sooner you can start enjoying your retirement."

"He's right," Spencer smiled. "We all agreed that it was time to just disappear into obscurity and let Jack and Henry take over."

"So we shall," Dave said. "I can't wait to get you two alone where I can do anything I want in public without anybody saying anything. I can show I love you both without people commenting, even if it will be rather unusual to have two different boyfriends, ones who know about each other."

"Within reason," Aaron said and Dave grinned at him.

"Still, we understand what you mean," Spencer said. "You'll be able to relax more as nobody will know who you are. Or at least nobody will know that you are that David Rossi that runs a big company in New York, one that is worldwide and employs hundreds of thousands of people, as there are other David Rossis out there that Penny found for us, just with different middle names."

"There's only one Aaron Hotchner though," Aaron said.

"You have a very unusual last name while Rossi is almost as common, as Smith or Jones here in America," Spencer said.

"Which is why Aaron is just going to announce himself by my last name, because we might not have gotten legally married no matter what the paperwork we provided for Becky's so long ago said, but nobody outside our tight circle of friends needs to know that. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't have loved to have legally married both of you, but since I can't I'm not going to show preference for one of you over the other," Dave said.

"We knew and understood your reasons," Aaron told Dave.

"Yes, we did," Spencer agreed. "A certificate that says we're married doesn't really matter anyway not to either Aaron or I."

"It might be a rather unusual relationship, but it works and that's all that matters," Aaron added.

Dave smiled at this, but said nothing, as there was no need to, because the three of them understood each other on levels that most mortals never reached.

"I'm sure, I'll use Aunt Penny's skills at some point," Jack said into the natural silence. Jack knew all about the fact that his fathers had never really tied the knot, but had been able to produce paperwork to say they had. He knew every aspect of the company.

The three men had made sure their son was well aware of every aspect of the company and knew everybody's skills, some of those which were off the books, like Penny's hacking skills.

"I know you will," Dave said giving his son a final kiss on the forehead. "We'll see you sometime and that's a promise."

"Definitely for Christmas, possibly for Thanksgiving," Aaron said smiling.

"I'll be expecting you and so will Henry, but now go enjoy your retirement, you deserve it," Jack said smiling then watched as the best three fathers he had ever known strolled to the private elevator rolling their suitcases and soon disappeared inside.

The elevator slowly descended and soon Jack knew they would be on their way to their first destination in what was to be a worldwide tour and nobody deserved it more.


End file.
